The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles: Another Sitch in Time
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: The story continues with Ratchet searching for Clank. Elsewhere, Clank was taking on a journey of his own with Rufus. Ratchet and Kim come across strange events which involved something Kim didn't remember she had done, something that involved time travel. This also becomes the turning point in their relationship which led them to make the most important decision they've ever made.
1. Chapter 1

More than an entire year has passed since the events that have brought Ratchet, Kim, Ron and Clank to the Polaris Galaxy. After they were able to defeat the tyrannical Cragmite Percival Tachyon and save the entire galaxy from his iron fisted rule, Clank was taken away by mysterious creatures known as the Zoni. Since then, Ratchet had dedicated himself to finding his friend. Kim and Ron, although they wanted to help with finding Clank, could not go with Ratchet to do so as they still had lives back on their home planet, Earth. They did, however, provide him with some support from their home world whenever they could, as they had reasons of their own for wanting to help out with the search, as Clank was very much their friend as he was Ratchet's. Also, Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus, seemed to have disappeared along with Clank, so Ron was without his beloved pet all this time.

The search for Clank persisted on with no changes until one fateful day…

Before we get to that, there's another important story involved with this that needs to be told. It all started elsewhere, within a mysterious place. Clank was contained within a chamber of sorts, suspended in mid-air and very much asleep. At that moment, Dr. Nefarious, an old enemy of him and his friends, approached him. Along side him was his butler, Lawrence. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Ah, my arch-nemesis."

He pounded on Clank's head as he shouted at him. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Not so smart now, are you!?" **Lawrence:** "Sir, the Zoni are inquiring about our progress."

Dr. Nefarious was incredibly frustrated upon hearing this as he grunted out loud. **Dr. Nefarious:** "How much longer must we pretend to be friends with those twits?"

Just then, the Zoni appeared. **Zoni:** "Sire does not remember. You must fix." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Yes, I'm fixing, I'm fixing…"

He stood in front of Clank. **Computer** **voice:** "Standby for sister board scan."

A large holographic monitor appeared in front of Dr. Nefarious, he got to work on it immediately. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Alright, let's see…Favorite color is green, favorite number is 83,000,000,004.7…blah, blah, blah…" **Computer** **voice:** "Access denied. Neural safeguard activated."

The monitor turned red. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "No! No! Locked out again! It's in here, Lawrence! Somewhere in this brain lies the key to the Orvus Chamber." **Zoni:** "No Orvus Chamber." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Your Zoniness, if we could take but a peek at the chamber…" **Zoni:** "No Orvus Chamber. Chamber is for sire only." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Very well. Then I think it's time our "partnership" came to an end."

He then pulled out a small device and was about to toss it. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Say hello to…" **Lawrence:** "Not the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "The Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler!"

He tossed the device towards the hallway, it expanded, activated and chased after the Zoni. Dr. Nefarious laughed maniacally as his machine chased the Zoni all over the place. It wreaked havoc on the entire room before chasing them out. Shortly afterwards, the lights went out. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? What just happened?" **Lawrence:** "Apologies, sir, I should have mentioned that the equipment is especially susceptible to sonic weaponry." **Computer** **voice:** "Back up generator activated."

The lights came back on, however, Clank was missing. Dr. Nefarious was startled as he took notice of this. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What the…?"

He turned himself towards the hallways and immediately spotted Clank, who looked towards the villain before he was about to leave. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "He's awake! Stop him!"

Clank then turned the other way and ran out. Dr. Nefarious was about to give chase. **Lawrence:** "Uh, pardon me, sir, but a bioscan has just picked up on something." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? A bioscan? There's an organic life form here? Where is it?" **Lawrence:** "The readings are coming from directly inside Clank. They are of a species of mammal from the planet Earth known as Heterocephalus glaber or naked mole rat." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? Naked mole rat? I've never heard of such a creature! And yet for some reason, it sounds vaguely familiar…hm…"

While Clank was ran through the hallways, Rufus emerged from inside him. He let out a big yawn as though he was just waking up. Clank took notice of him almost immediately. **Clank:** "Rufus? Where did you come from?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders and made an "I don't know" murmur. **Clank:** "No matter, we must find a way out of here."

As he ran through the place, Dr. Nefarious spoke to him via the loud speakers and monitors that were placed everywhere. Also, the maniacal villain's infernal noise making machine continued chasing the Zoni and wreaking more havoc along the way. As he continued on, he spotted a holographic image of another robot. **Robot:** "Sir, sir! Listen carefully, I'm your only hope of defeating Dr. Nefarious." **Clank:** "Huh? Who are you and where are you?" **Robot:** "I'll explain everything as soon as you're safe. But right now, you have to keep going. Hurry, there's not much time."

As he kept going, the chaos caused by the noise making machine have gotten much worse. Soon enough, a much more unpredictable and unprecedented turn of events was about to take place. **Computer** **voice:** "Warning! Quantum stabilizers offline. Time systems vulnerable."

He ran through more and more, he then began to notice that some of the debris would fall apart in a way in which time itself was falling into a state of disarray. Some of the debris would seem as though they are frozen in time. At one point, the damages done to one particular area was caught in an endless loop, almost as though it was reversing itself repeatedly. Regardless, Clank kept going and did not look back.

He was eventually able to reach the robot that was contacting him, but the robot ended up locked in the room that he was hiding in. He told Clank to keep going and also mentioned something about not letting Dr. Nefarious near "the chamber". With that, he just kept going.

He kept running until he stopped in front of a ledge. Looking out beyond it, he could see a massive expanse, consisting of several floating platforms, which stretched out at a great distance. He turned back around and immediately spotted Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence approaching him. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Go ahead. Jump! (laugh)" **Clank:** "Dr. Nefarious. I should have known you were behind this. Where have you taken us?"

The maniacal villain walked up towards him. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You don't recognize it? This is your home! The Great Clock! A marvel of science and sorcery, engineered by the brightest Zoni in all of existence and constructed in the exact center of the Universe! Give or take 50 ft." **Rufus:** "(growl) Nefarious!" **Clank:** "What lie did you tell the Zoni to trick them into aiding you in your quest for vengeance?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Vengeance? You think I went through all this trouble for mere vengeance? And they say I'm egomaniacal. Let's just say it's all in the past. Lawrence!" **Lawrence:** "Right here, sir." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Ready the orb of gratuitous immobilization."

Lawrence pulled out a small device and sent it towards Clank. Clank placed Rufus on the floor. **Clank:** "Rufus, go! I will see you soon." **Rufus:** "OK!"

Rufus scampered off; the device approached Clank and shocked him, knocking him out. **Lawrence:** "Shall I prepare the mnemonic station again?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "No, I have a better idea."

He turned around and walked away. **Lawrence:** "But sir…" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Patience, Lawrence. We have all the time in the Universe."

Lawrence then let Dr. Nefarious out, leaving any events that would occur afterwards out of his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, within a far off region of the Polaris Galaxy known as the Breegus System, 2 unlikely companions were drifting through space. **Qwark:** "Space: it's huge! So huge in fact, that if you lost your keys in it, they would be almost impossible to find."

Flying through space was Ratchet in his starship, the Aphelion. Believe it or not, Qwark actually was going along with our young hero at that time. **Qwark:** "Luckily for Ratchet, Captain Copernicus L. Qwark was on the case. His mission, rescue the Lombax's one and only friend."

Unsurprisingly, Ratchet was very annoyed to have Qwark with him. Who can really blame him? **Qwark:** "Yep, without Clank, Ratchet was alone in the Universe. Alone…alone…alone!" **Ratchet:** "You realize this ship has an ejector seat, right?" **Qwark:** "Sorry, I guess you could say I've been a little "antsy in my pantsy" at the thought of getting back into the hero business. Yes, these wild stallions have been in the stable too long." **Ratchet:** "Right. Look, just keep your eyes peeled. Talwyn says this place is crawling with mercenaries." **Qwark:** "Rest easy, my friend. My vigilance is both eternal and peripheral." **Aphelion:** "Warning. Warning. Unidentified anomaly detected."

Just then, an unusual shockwave was fast approaching them. **Ratchet:** "Hang on! Shifting to evasive maneuvers!"

They were struck by the shockwave before Ratchet even had the chance to react. The ship stopped working and hurtled towards a nearby planet. **Qwark:** "Oh, no! We're going to die! We're going to die! Good thing I'm wearing clean underwear!" **Ratchet:** "Will you shut up? We're not going to die! Aphelion, engage grav-o-metric stabilizers." **Aphelion:** "Negative. Stabilizers offline. Thrusters offline. Landing flaps offline." **Ratchet:** "Alright, so we're gonna die."

They both screamed as they fell from the sky. The ship broke apart bit by bit as they tumbled. They came up to an abyss and were about to fall into it.

For a short time, Ratchet had his eyes closed. He then opened them and looked around. Both he and Qwark looked out at everything around them. There were a number of things that were frozen in time within a mysterious blue aura. **Ratchet:** "Whoa…" **Qwark:** "I know. So much for clean underwear."

Ratchet had an awkward look on his face. Suddenly, the ship's air bags inflated and slammed both of their faces. Shortly afterwards, they heard a familiar voice. **Kim:** "Ratchet? Ratchet!"

Ratchet moved his air bag to the side and looked out. **Ratchet:** "Kim? Is that you?"

He looked out across the abyss and spotted Kim standing on a cliff at the distance. She was sporting a special battle suit known as the Centurion Armor. The armor itself took on a few changes since the last time it was seen, such as omitting the headpiece, allowing her hair to flow out freely. Ratchet was very ecstatic to see her again. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

Qwark also peered out from behind his air bag and spotted her as well. He waved to her. **Qwark:** "Uh…hey there…young lady…" **Kim:** "Captain Qwark?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, Kim? Think you can give us a hand?" **Kim:** "No problem."

She shot out tethers from both of her armor's gloves. Both Ratchet and Qwark grabbed on to them and they were pulled out of the ship. Ratchet was able to land directly beside her while Qwark was flung out much further and crashed into something. Kim then looked out towards the wreckage. **Kim:** "Whoa, Aphelion sure took a beating." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know, we were very lucky to have survived that crash." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…to put it lightly…" **Ratchet:** "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time; in person at least." **Kim:** "Uh…well…there have been…a few…changes going on…other than that, I'm doing well." **Ratchet:** "Uh-huh…so what are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were still back on Earth." **Kim:** "Well, Wade has been picking up on a number of strange temporal anomalies so I came all the way out here to check them out." **Ratchet:** "I see…uh, where's Ron? Isn't he with you?"

Kim let out a dejected sigh. **Kim:** "No, he's been suffering from some unusual stomachaches for a few days now. He's back on the ISSF along with my parents, Wade and the tweebs." **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Wait a minute! The ISSF is here? In THIS galaxy? Along with your entire family? Plus Wade?" **Kim:** "Yeah, but they're a good distance away from here; it's too dangerous for them to be within this quadrant." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true. So, I would guess that they're helping you with investigating these strange anomalies, right?" **Kim:** "Yes…that, but more so taking care of Ron. It's been…rough." **Ratchet:** "I see…so…you wouldn't mind if we stayed together, would you?" **Kim:** "Not at all. I was feeling kind of lonely out here plus I was hoping to run into you again." **Ratchet:** "Alright! Let's go. Come on, Qwark."

Kim and Ratchet walked off while Qwark rushed after them.

Soon enough, all 3 of them made their way through the harsh jungles, while at times, they would just stroll through a lot of the easier parts. **Kim:** "Um, I've been meaning to ask you, Ratchet, how's the search for Clank been going?" **Ratchet:** "Well, a while back, I found something that indicated Clank could be somewhere within this quadrant, so I came here in hopes of finding where he is exactly." **Kim:** "That's great. It sounds as though you're real close to finding him. I only hope that…you are able to." **Ratchet:** "So do I. Oh! By the way, I've been noticing that you're wearing a new suit." **Kim:** "Oh, this? This is the Centurion Armor. The scientists that built this offered me to give it a test run. They made a few modifications since the first time I wore it and it has helped me out quite a lot during this mission. So what do you think of it?"

She gave Ratchet a chance to take a look at the entire suit from front to back. He seemed mesmerized as she spun around at least once. **Ratchet:** "Well, you look amazing, uh! I mean! It looks good…on you, I mean, uh! It…looks…great…?"

He let out a nervous grin. Kim was left a little startled by his comments. **Kim:** "You…you really think I look good in this?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah! Of course! Absolutely! If fact, you would look great in pretty much anything; you would look stylish even in a potato sack." **Kim:** "Aww, that's so sweet you. You always know the nicest things to say to me." **Ratchet:** "And I'm not even trying."

They both smiled at each other. At that moment, Qwark went up closer to them. **Qwark:** "Aww, you guys are having another one of your little moments together. Isn't that just adorable?"

Just then, something attacked him, he ran off screaming. Kim and Ratchet looked out towards him awkwardly. **Kim:** "Really? You had to bring him along? I know you miss Clank, but you can't be THAT desperate for a traveling companion." **Ratchet:** "What? No! Of course not! He begged me to bring him along. Besides, he could be a really good help for the mission…maybe."

Qwark was heard screaming again and then griping a little afterwards. **Kim:** "Uh…right." **Ratchet:** "Speaking of companions, how's Ron been doing since Rufus disappeared? I know losing the little guy's been tough for him." **Kim:** "Yeah, it has been difficult, he does feel lonely without him and he very often cries himself to sleep at night." **Ratchet:** "Do you have any ideas on where he could be?" **Kim:** "Well, he did vanish around the same time that Clank was taken by the Zoni, so I would think that he's with Clank, or at least…I hope…that he is." **Ratchet:** "So do I…"

They kept on trailing through the jungle, encountering many more of its dangers. Qwark was having a much tougher time handling them and would very often fumble or get involved in an embarrassing mishap, much to the dismay of Kim and Ratchet. At one point, they stopped in front of something very strange: it was another time anomaly, with debris, from a structure that was falling apart, frozen in time. **Kim:** "Whoa…" **Ratchet:** "I know, right? Something is seriously wrong with this planet." **Qwark:** "Uh…yeah…It's like time is all…not working." **Kim:** "Not exactly my choice of words, but I guess it's…something like that…" **Ratchet:** "What is going on here?"

Suddenly, Kim held her head in pain and fell to her knees. Ratchet took notice of this immediately. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

He bent down and tended to her. Qwark also stood near her but really didn't do anything. **Ratchet:** "Kim! Are you Ok?" **Kim:** "(groan) Sorry, Ratchet…I…I forgot to mention…I've been having a number of headaches and dizzy spells lately." **Ratchet:** "When did this start happening?" **Kim:** "Around the same time that Ron started having his stomachaches." **Ratchet:** "What? Both of your conditions started at around the same time? You shouldn't be out and about if you're like this, much less going on missions!" **Kim:** "N-no…! I-I'm fine, really…!"

She overcame her headache and stood right back up. **Kim:** "My headaches come and go but Ron's stomachaches are ongoing. I can't stop now. I need to help him. Besides, the Centurion Armor has been helping me out through my headaches."

Ratchet stood up a little afterwards. **Ratchet:** "But…but why? Why are you so adamant about staying on this mission despite your condition?" **Kim:** "I…Wade and I will tell you everything once I contact him. Let's keep going."

After a brief moment, they continued on their way again.

As they went along the trek, Kim tapped a small device attached to the upper chest area of the Centurion Armor. The device took on the image of her insignia. Projected from the device was an image of Wade. Ratchet was startled upon seeing this. **Kim:** "Wade? You there?" **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim. What's up?" **Kim:** "I came across another one of those time anomalies. It seemed that what you're mentioned to me earlier was true; they're happening all over the place." **Wade:** "Hm, so it seems." **Ratchet:** "Whoa! You have a Kimmunicator built into that suit!?" **Kim:** "How's Ron doing? Is he still feeling very sick?" **Wade:** "Yeah and I'm afraid it hasn't gotten any better but at least it hasn't gotten worse, this time."

Ron was heard moaning in pain from within another room. **Wade:** "How about you? Have you been getting those headaches and dizzy spells again?" **Kim:** "Yeah, in fact, it happened just now, right after we discovered that other time anomaly just recently." **Wade:** "Huh, I thought as much."

Ratchet cut in immediately. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, hold on a sec! What exactly has been going on here?" **Wade:** "Ratchet? When did you get there?" **Ratchet:** "I came on a lead that brought me all the way out here and if what I found is accurate, then there's a good chance that I'll be able to find Clank. But let's forget about that for a minute. What are you guys going on about? And what do these anomalies have to do with Kim and Ron's conditions?" **Wade:** "You haven't told him yet, have you?" **Kim:** "I didn't tell him everything. I'd figure we would tell him together." **Wade:** "Alright, good idea. OK, Ratchet, here's what's been happening, a few days ago, Kim was getting headaches and Ron was having stomachaches." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that much I know." **Wade:** "But around that time, I picked up on some unusual temporal anomalies happening everywhere. After I did a few analyses on these incidences, I began to pick up on some unusual readings that indicate they were very much connected." **Ratchet:** "So you're saying that Kim and Ron's conditions could be caused by these anomalies?" **Wade:** "Well, at least it seems very likely to be true, but as to why this happening? That's what we've been trying to find out." **Ratchet:** "Is that why you want to stay and continue with this mission, Kim?" **Kim:** "Yes, if I'm able to find out what's been causing all of this and why this is happening, then…maybe I could find a way to put a stop to my headaches and Ron's stomachaches." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…you do make a valid point, actually." **Wade:** "I'll continue to monitor you guys and see if both of your conditions get any worse. Just don't push yourself too hard, Kim, OK?" **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about that, Wade, I'll see to it she doesn't." **Wade:** "Of course, I know you will. It's good to see you again, Ratchet and…I hope you find Clank."

Wade's image vanished. **Ratchet:** "Wow, so that's what's been going on. I had no idea." **Kim:** "I'm worried about Ron. He hasn't eaten anything in days because of this. Thankfully, my mom's been taking care of him. She is very well adaptive in the medical field so she knows how to deal with stuff like this." **Ratchet:** "Well, that seems to be a common trait amongst your family. I only hope that…he'll make it through this."

Kim sulked a bit. **Kim:** "So do I, even though…um…"

She paused for a moment, Ratchet seemed concerned for her. **Ratchet:** "What…?" **Kim:** "Uh…no…ne-nevermind. That's not important right now…Let…let's just keep going."

She walked off. Ratchet seemed even more concerned for her but he continued on and followed after her.

As they made their way into another area, they arrived near some more ruins. Suddenly, a strange female alien, whose species is known as a Fongoid, came rushing out in a panic. **Female:** "Oh, help! Please help me! My children! They're in danger!" **Qwark:** "What seems to be the problem, citizen?" **Female:** "Zyphoids! We were fishing up the river when they attacked!" **Kim:** "Zyphoids? What do they look like?" **Ratchet:** "It doesn't matter. We have to help. Qwark, you stay here! Kim and I will go save the children." **Kim:** "Let's go."

They rushed out as fast as they could. As they were arriving to the aid of the children, they noticed that what the Fongoid woman mentioned to them was all too accurate. There were 3 children; all of them were seeking refuge from some nasty looking vicious fungi. Kim and Ratchet worked together to fight off these creatures and returned the children to their mother. They were able to handle the situation very well. However, there was one that was caught in the middle of another time anomaly. As soon as Kim got near it, she fell to her knees from another dizzy spell. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

She was holding her head as she felt groggy. **Kim:** "(groan) I…" **Ratchet:** "You stay here, I'll take care of this."

He rushed out towards the child's aid. From there, he utilized the bizarre repeating cycle of the ruins falling apart and reassembling themselves in order to reach the child. After a while, he rescued the child and they returned to the mother, with Ratchet helping out Kim along the way. **Female:** "Oh, thank you so much!" **Kim:** "It was no big, right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, so not the drama, except for the last bit with that dizzy spell of yours." **Female:** "The Zyphoids will be back soon. Come, we have to get into the village!"

They ran off towards a large stone door. **Kim:** "So, what exactly are those vicious looking mushroom creatures?" **Female:** "They're not mushrooms; they're mutated viruses from the Korthos Sector. We haven't seen them on this planet in years. Something must have happened to the Zoni." **Kim:** "The…Zoni…?"

They stopped directly in front of the stone door. **Female:** "Alpheus! Open the door!"

The door opened; behind it was a male Fongoid. **Alpheus:** "Enessa? What are you doing here?" **Enessa:** "The Zyphoids are back. There must be something wrong with the timekeeper." **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "The timekeeper? (Without Ratchet) Jinx! You owe me a soda!" **Ratchet:** "Dang it!" **Alpheus:** "Not in front of the outsiders. Quickly, we must head into the village."

They ran through the doorway, it closed behind them. **Kim:** "Hm, if what you said about these Zyphoids is true, then we must be in serious trouble." **Alpheus:** "Unfortunately, these creatures are the least of our worries, young lady." **Kim:** "What? What do you mean?" **Alpheus:** "One of the elders spotted Lord Vorselon's warship over the falls." **Enessa:** "Lord Vorselon? What would he want with us?" **Kim:** "Uh, Lord Vorselon?" **Alpheus:** "Yes, it could mean that rebel is making trouble for us again. We have to move everyone into the village."

They continued rushing towards the village as fast as they could. They were eventually able to arrive. **Alpheus:** "By the way, I saw your starship crash on the other side of the ridge. I believe we may be of assistance." **Kim:** "And how will you be able to do that? It's in seriously bad shape." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, the ship's trashed; there's no way we can repair it." **Alpheus:** "Ah, but the Zoni can." **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "The Zoni? (Without Kim) What do they have to do with any of this?" **Alpheus:** "Come, follow me to the Temple of Zahn and I will tell you."

Alpheus rushed off towards the Temple of Zahn, Kim and Ratchet followed after him as did Qwark. They kept going until they were able to arrive inside the temple. **Alpheus:** "Your starship is not beyond repair, but fixing it will take powers beyond anything this Universe has ever seen; powers not to be taken lightly. Can you keep a secret?"

Kim and Ratchet exchanged looks with one another then looked back at Alpheus. **Kim:** "Well…we already made it this far so I guess we don't have a choice in the matter." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree." **Alpheus:** "Good. Now then, the Zoni are powerful creatures, capable of almost anything. But they are also hive-minds and must be kept together for their energy to work." **Ratchet:** "Um…OK? So…what exactly do we need to do?" **Alpheus:** "Inside this temple is a vessel which will allow you to rescue lost Zoni and harness their bio-energy. One of you will have to enter the passage beyond this door and retrieve the vessel within, but we will have to seal you in." **Kim:** "Huh? But why?" **Alpheus:** "Because you will not be able to reach the vessel unless the door is sealed."

Ratchet stepped forward. **Ratchet:** "I'll go." **Kim:** "What? But…Ratchet…" **Ratchet:** "I'm the only one who can get through it. You have to stay behind." **Kim:** "But…but…why…?" **Ratchet:** "If these time anomalies are causing your headaches, then you need to stay here where you'll be safe. I'll go. Link into my nav unit, we'll stay in radio contact." **Qwark:** "Copy that. Good luck in there."

As the door before them opened up, he made his way in. **Kim:** "Be careful…Ratchet."

As he entered, the door behind him was sealed shut. He rushed through as fast as he could, avoiding the many perils that lie within. **Kim:** "I really hope this vessel is worth having to risk your tail for, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kim. It will be." **Qwark:** "Well, according to the chief, it's one of a kind; brought to this dimension by Orvus and entrusted to the Fongoids." **Ratchet:** "And he's sure it'll fix Aphelion?" **Qwark:** "He said it'll do more than that. Zoni bio-energy is the most powerful resource in the Omniverse." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…this stuff…sounds…kind of…interesting…wait! What was that again? Omniverse?"

He kept on going until he was able to reach the final chamber of the temple. There, he spotted the vessel. **Ratchet:** "Guys, I've found it. I'm retrieving it now."

He went up towards the vessel and grabbed it. Soon enough, 2 Zoni wandered into the chamber. **Ratchet:** "Hey! There are 2 Zoni in here." **Qwark:** "Aw, those poor lost little creatures. See if you can grab one and stuff it into the vessel." **Kim:** "Uh, way to not phrase that in such a half-hearted manner, Qwark."

Ratchet proceeded to obtain both Zoni and inserted them into the vessel. **Ratchet:** "Got 'em!" **Qwark:** "Good work, Ratchet!"

For a moment, there was a brief pause as well as a faint thud. **Qwark:** "Uh…Ratchet? You…might want to get back here now. That girl of yours…she…uh…she just passed out." **Ratchet:** "What? Oh, no! Kim! Hang tight, I'll be right there!"

He rushed back out towards the temple lobby as quickly as he could possibly could. As soon as the door in front of him opened, he immediately spotted Kim, lying unconscious on the floor. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

Greatly distraught, he darted towards her and kneeled down as he grabbed her and held her up a little. **Ratchet:** "How did this happen?" **Qwark:** "I don't know! One second, she was just fine and the next, she collapsed on the floor."

She moaned and rolled her head a little. Ratchet was surprised as he observed this. **Ratchet:** "Kim?"

Under her breath, she blurted out something unusual. **Kim:** "T-tempus sssimia…" **Ratchet:** "Kim! Kim, wake up!"

Almost instantly, she came to. She looked up at Ratchet. **Kim:** "Ratchet…? What happened…?" **Ratchet:** "You collapsed while I was still sealed in the temple. Are you absolutely sure that you're OK?"

She got herself back up, she seemed a bit dizzy as she held her head. Ratchet held on to her as he stood up. **Kim:** "Y-yes…I'm fine, really. Although…I can't remember what happened when I collapsed. You were right to not let me enter the temple. If I had gone in there, I would have been in serious trouble." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you would have. Good thing I was looking after you, like always."

Kim smiled at him. **Alpheus:** "Well done. The vessel is yours." **Kim:** "Great, so does this mean that we can finally repair Ratchet's ship?" **Alpheus:** "Not yet. There is 1 more Zoni you need to collect in order to repair your starship. We've placed it in the old armory for safekeeping. Our guards discovered it wandering around the water front." **Kim:** "Lead the way, Alpheus." **Ratchet:** "Kim, wait. I need to make sure that you're in good condition to continue going." **Kim:** "Ratchet, I already told you, I'm fine. Besides, I have to keep going…for Ron."

She walked out of the temple with Qwark and Alpheus. Ratchet stood by for a bit, perplexed by what Kim mentioned when she was still unconscious. **Ratchet:** "Hm…tempus simia…I wonder what that means? And…why did she blurt it out?"

He eventually walked out after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

As they exited the temple, they spotted a massive ship in the sky above them. **Kim:** "What is that!?" **Alpheus:** "Quick! Everyone inside the temple! Vorselon is coming!"

The Fongoids were seen running about. **Kim:** "So…that's Vorselon's ship?" **Ratchet:** "Alright, Qwark, you ready to let those stallions out of the stable?" **Kim:** "Uh…what?"

He was priming himself for battle. **Qwark:** "I was born ready."

Just then, a frightening looking alien appeared beside Qwark. This caused Qwark to jump up and land directly into Alpheus' arms. **Kim:** "You must be Lord Vorselon." **Vorselon:** "That is correct, little girl. And as for you, I believe Dr. Nefarious was clear as to the repercussions of leaving your hovel. The clock is ours." **Kim:** "What clock? And…did he just say "Dr. Nefarious"?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Kim, he did." **Qwark:** "Dr. Nefarious has no authority here. In fact, I'm not entirely convinced he's a real doctor."

Kim slapped herself on the forehead. **Qwark:** "So return my sidekick's pal before I bring the thunder." **Kim:** "Sidekick!?" **Ratchet:** "Just…ignore it."

Vorselon then shot a bubble out at Qwark and encased him in it. **Qwark:** "Curses! You win again, technology."

He was pulled towards Vorselon's ship. Kim and Ratchet watched as Qwark was pulled away. Kim then looked at Ratchet in an annoyed and discontent manner. **Ratchet:** "OK, OK, I admit it; I was that desperate for a traveling companion. Please come with me!" **Kim:** "Alright, I'll go with you, but mainly because I enjoy spending time with you."

Ratchet smiled happily at her. **Ratchet:** "I enjoy spending time with you, too, Kim."

And with that, they rushed out together, fighting off Vorselon's forces along the way. As the fight continued, the villagers were being encased in bubbles and pulled towards the ship, much like Qwark was. **Kim:** "The villagers are being taken!" **Alpheus:** "Quickly! This way!"

Alpheus led them to a metal door. **Alpheus:** "We have a secret passageway that will take you back to your ship, but we must hurry."

They followed him through the door and made their way towards a warp pad. **Alpheus:** "Here, this is the last shred of technology. I was meant to dismantle it, but now I'm glad that I didn't." **Kim:** "Wait! "Last shred of technology"? You mean that your entire civilization has no technology?" **Alpheus:** "Yes! That is true. Now, you must hurry back to your ship." **Ratchet:** "Alright, let's go, Kim." **Kim:** "OK."

They utilized the warp pad and warped back to where the Aphelion was still suspended in mid-air. **Alpheus:** "Quickly! You must use the Zoni to repair your ship."

Ratchet released the Zoni from the vessel; they made their way towards his ship. **Zoni:** "We must fix the ship."

They pulled the ship back on the ledge and utilized their bio-energy on it. Within a blink of an eye, they managed to not only repair it, but greatly alter its appearance. Both Kim and Ratchet were indeed very astonished by this. **Kim:** "Wow…that was…amazing!" **Ratchet:** "Shall we get going, Kim?" **Kim:** "Sure, let's go."

They got into the ship and got ready to take off. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go after that warship." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so there."

They took off and left the planet.

As they flew into space, they made their way towards Vorselon's ship. **Ratchet:** "Qwark, come in. Do you read me?" **Qwark:** "Ratchet? Oh, it's good to hear from you again. Did you bring along your little lady friend?" **Kim:** "Yeah, I'm here, so, what's the sitch?" **Qwark:** "They have us in these containment cells. They're quite empty and…they're coming with food. Oh, thank goodness, they're bringing us…tap water!? You animals!"

Kim and Ratchet exchanged annoyed looks with each other; they both then rolled their eyes and shook their heads. **Ratchet:** "Listen, we need you to activate the nav-beacon on your belt. Can you do that?"

They heard a vivid chime. **Ratchet:** "Good, now hang tight. We're on our way. Ratchet and Kim out."

Communications with Qwark were switched off. **Kim:** "He hasn't changed a bit."

They flew inward towards Vorselon's ship. As they got close to it, they were attacked by the ship's defenses. They were able to fight off the defenses as well as any other threats as they made strides to advance towards it. They were able to fight off all threats that deterred their advances. They found a spot on the warship to land their ship and got out. They made their way towards finding an entrance to the massive ship. They contacted Qwark along the way. **Kim:** "Qwark, we've arrived on the ship. Where are you?" **Qwark:** "I don't know. All I can see is that it's a cell with some sort of containment field. And…"

He snorted once and let out a disgusted grunt. **Qwark:** "It smells like my high school gym locker!" **Kim:** "That would bring back a lot bad memories for Ron." **Ratchet:** "Alright, maintain radio silence. We'll contact you once we're inside." **Kim:** "Hm, sounds as though Qwark isn't doing very well." **Ratchet:** "Eh, he's been through worse." **Kim:** "Oh, I can believe that."

They continued on through the exterior of the ship. As their trek went on, they were faced with the exterior's defenses. Thankfully, they were able to fight through them, especially Kim, thanks to the extra assistance of the special features to her Centurion Armor. Soon enough, they were able to make their way inside. **Computer** **voice:** "Breach detected in star bullet airlock. Dispatching engineer."

The second they entered, the ship's interior defenses attempted to stop them in their tracks. They advanced further, impeding one obstruction after another. Suddenly, they heard Vorselon over the loud speakers. **Vorselon:** "Attention, troopers. We've just learned that the rebel Azimuth has escaped our troops once again. I have spoken to Dr. Nefarious and he has agreed to raise the bounty to 50,000 bolts, dead or alive." **Kim:** "Azimuth? Do we know anyone by that name?" **Ratchet:** "No, but from what I can tell, this Azimuth person has caused Vorselon and Nefarious a lot of problems." **Kim:** "I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing." **Ratchet:** "It depends on our situation."

They made their way through more and more, coming across one seemingly impassible obstruction after another. They knew how to handle these situations as they have specialized in such. Along the way, they contacted Qwark again. **Kim:** "Qwark, status update." **Qwark:** "This Vorselon guy means business. He said he'll kill us if we don't give up Alister Azimuth." **Kim:** "And just who is this Azimuth person?" **Qwark:** "I don't know! Some…rebel!" **Kim:** "Well, that's helpful…" **Ratchet:** "Doesn't matter. Let's just find out what we can. If he's an enemy to Nefarious, then he's a friend to us." **Kim:** "Oh, I'll agree to that."

They kept on fighting through. There were plenty more enemies as well as other hindrances in their way, but neither could impede their advances. They continued to fight through all of them until they were able to arrive at an elevator. **Computer** **voice:** "Select floor please." **Ratchet:** "Um…detention wing?"

The elevator descended. **Kim:** "Well…that was easy." **Ratchet:** "I know, right? I can't believe that worked." **Computer** **voice:** "What was that?" **Ratchet:** "Nothing!"

As soon as they arrived at their requested floor, they immediately spotted Vorselon interrogating a few of the Fongoids. **Vorselon:** "Insolent creature! Give me the location of the rebel Azimuth!" **Fongoid:** "We don't know! That wasn't Azimuth; it was just a young Lombax!" **Vorselon:** "You are foolish to protect him! Guards, throw them in the brig. If they haven't broken by the time we change sectors, eject them out the airlock." **Fongoid:** "Someone! Help us!"

The Fongoids were placed in the containment cell. **Kim:** "They're…they're talking about you, Ratchet. But…for some reason, he seems to think that you're this Azimuth person that he's been trying to hunt down." **Ratchet:** "Hm, you seem to be right about that, but…why does he think that I'm Azimuth?" **Kim:** "Hm…could Azimuth also be a…no…that…that can't be…" **Ratchet:** "Let's just hurry along."

And so, they did just that. After a short distance, they managed to find where the other Fongoids and Qwark were being held. **Fongoid:** "It's the green one's sidekick! We're saved!"

Kim was easily annoyed by the sidekick bit, she even grunted. **Kim:** "Enough with this sidekick nonsense." **Kid:** "I knew you guys would come for us." **Qwark:** "It's good to see you and the young lady again, Ratchet." **Kim:** "Um, good to see the Fongoids are OK. Now let's bust you guys out of here." **Qwark:** "Yes, let's, but, um, how will we do that? Ooh! I know! What's-your-name, the child, hurl yourself into this laser wall as hard as you can." **Kim:** "Qwark!" **Kid:** "Hey, how about that versa-fuse? If you pull it out, it might lower the field." **Ratchet:** "Uh, perhaps we should go with idea." **Kim:** "Huh, amazing, even the kid is smarter than Qwark." **Qwark:** "Hey! Watch your mouth, missy!" **Ratchet:** "Heh, good one, Kim."

Ratchet and Kim got to pulling out the versa-fuse which shut down the laser fields. **Qwark:** "Thanks for letting us out of there, guys. Now, follow me, everyone, to freedom!" **Ratchet:** "Stay quiet. We don't want to set off the alarm."

Just then, the ship's alarms went off. **Computer** **voice:** "Alert! Alert! There is a code red in the detention wing." **Kim:** "So much for not setting off the alarms."

They rushed out as fast as they could. They fought through the entire route as they escorted the Fongoids out. It was a very tough fight through many of Vorselon's robotic forces; they had made many strides to derail their advances towards an escape shuttle. Regardless of the difficulty, Kim and Ratchet were able to hold their own and fight off the robots. Qwark helped with the fight, but only a little.

They were soon able to reach the loading bay containing at least 1 escape shuttle as well as a few more of the Fongoids within another containment cell. They managed to free them from the cell. After that, all of the Fongoids got into the shuttle. **Ratchet:** "Qwark, I'll open the door, you get the Fongoids to safety."

Qwark got into the shuttle with the Fongoids. **Kim:** "I'll cover you while you get the doors open, Ratchet."

She was able to do just that with the use of her Centurion Armor, Ratchet went on to opening the doors in order to have Qwark and the Fongoids escape. As soon as he got the doors open, the shuttle was just about to launch. **Computer** **voice:** "Loading bay doors open. Launching escape shuttle in 3, 2, 1."

The escape shuttle launched out. **Ratchet:** "We did it, Kim!" **Kim:** "Yes! Alright!" **Vorselon:** "No! Computer, perform a bioscan of the entire ship. I want to know who helped those creatures escaped!" **Computer** **voice:** "Bioscan indicates 2 life forms on board: 1-Lombax and another-unknown." **Vorselon:** "Azimuth! So, you have returned and you have brought a new companion with you. Computer, ready my nexus-suit, I'll handle this personally." **Kim:** "Hm, just as I thought: Azimuth IS a Lombax, but…how can this be? I thought there weren't any other Lombaxes in Polaris." **Ratchet:** "We'll worry about that later, right now, we need to focus on getting out of here." **Kim:** "Check." **Ratchet:** "Aphelion! They've blocked our escape route. Meet us at the lower deck landing bay." **Aphelion:** "Affirmative! ETA: 30 seconds."

They kept on going, fighting through more of Vorselon's forces along the way. This time, they really upped the ante as the robots forces were seriously pummeling them. Still, they were able to fight and persist on. They kept going and arrived into a large chamber where they ran into Lord Vorselon. **Vorselon:** "Pitiful creature. You've meddled in Dr. Nefarious' plans for the last time. Prepare to be killed by…wait for it…Lord Vorselon! (laugh)" **Kim:** "Are all bad guys this cheesy or just the ones we know?" **Ratchet:** "Most of the villains we've come across can't remember Ron's name, but this one has mistaken me for someone else." **Vorselon:** "Do not try to confuse Lord Vorselon! Lord Vorselon shall deliver to both of you a painful, violent end!" **Kim:** "Lord Vorselon is already getting on my nerves." **Ratchet:** "You and me both, Kim."

They fought relentlessly against Vorselon, as he did against them. Throughout the entire fight, Vorselon would rant all sorts of vicious and nasty things to them, some rants more irritating than others and the same goes for them being irrational. Regardless, they were able to endure his ranting as well as his onslaughts. The fight itself was indeed vicious and it seemed as though it was ongoing, but they were able to manage against him. They kept fighting until they were able to destroy his cybernetic body, reducing him to just a head; the only remaining part of his body, which was contained in a tank. **Vorselon:** "This isn't over, Lombax! I'll get you and your pretty little…um…uh…oh, forget it!"

He made his lackluster escape with the use of the jets built into the tank containing his head. **Kim:** "Finally, we can get out of here!" **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get to the lower deck landing bay and get back to Aphelion."

They rushed out of the ship as fast as they could until they were able to find their ship. They got back into it and left Vorselon's ship.

As they flew away from Vorselon's warship, the large vessel had departed from the sector. **Ratchet:** "Aphelion. Can you contact Wade?" **Aphelion:** "Affirmative. Patching through to Wade."

Soon enough, Wade appeared on the screen on the dashboard. **Wade:** "Hey, guys, what's up?" **Ratchet:** "Kim and I just came face to face with some nutcase who kept mistaking me for someone named Alister Azimuth." **Wade:** "Huh. That's strange, how can anyone easily mistake you for someone else? You're like one of a kind." **Kim:** "Well, here's the thing: we were able to find out that Alister Azimuth…is a Lombax." **Wade:** "What? Another Lombax? But I thought that Ratchet was the only one left!" **Kim:** "So did we, but it turns out there's another one and he lives somewhere within this quadrant." **Ratchet:** "Do you think you can locate where this Azimuth could be?" **Wade:** "I'll get right on it, you guys."

They waited a few moments as Wade did his analyzing. It didn't take him long to do so. **Wade:** "Done. I just did a wide spread scan of the entire quadrant and I was able to pick up on a reading of a Lombax other than Ratchet. I would think that's Azimuth." **Kim:** "Can you tell us where you were able to locate that reading?" **Wade:** "It seems to be coming from a distant planet called Torren IV within the Vela Sector. Sending coordinates to you now." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

And so they made their way for the Vela Sector posthaste.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back in the Great Clock, Clank was still very much unconscious as he lied on the floor within the hallway just before where he was zapped. At that moment, the robot that attempted to help him out earlier arrived near him. Rufus sat atop a saucer that sat around the robot's neck. The robot then got to work on something within Clank's torso. He was working at it at rapid speed. Within little time, Clank woke up. The robot and Rufus took notice of this immediately. **Robot:** "Hello."

He was then spooked by Clank's sudden movements. **Robot:** "Ah! I'm sorry! I was only trying to help!" **Rufus:** "Clank!" **Clank:** "Hm, you were the robot who assisted me in my escape from Dr. Nefarious. I can see that you have already met Rufus." **Robot:** "Oh! This little guy? He helped me out of that broom closet that I was locked in." **Rufus:** "Mm-hm! Mm-hm!" **Robot:** "He seems to be quite resourceful."

Rufus climbed off of the robot and back on to Clank. **Clank:** "Tell me, what is your name?" **Robot:** "My name? Um…yes, of course. I am Sigma 0426A, but you can call me Sigmund. I am Junior Caretaker here at the Great Clock." **Rufus:** "Hm, Sigmund." **Clank:** "Forgive me, but what is the Great Clock?"

Just then, something popped out of Sigmund which startled Rufus. **Sigmund:** "Oh dear! We're late! Come! We don't have a lot of time! Figuratively speaking, of course."

Sigmund rushed off. Clank and Rufus exchanged confused glances with one another before Clank went off to follow Sigmund. **Clank:** "By the way, where is everyone? Are we truly the only ones here?" **Sigmund:** "Pretty much. Nefarious and his troops just picked up and left after that butler guy tossed you into the hall. Not a very pleasant lot, are they?" **Clank:** "No, they are not."

Rufus let out a raspberry. **Rufus:** "Nefarious!" **Clank:** "May I ask what the purpose of this facility is?" **Sigmund:** "This place? This is the Universe's greatest contingency plan." **Clank:** "Contingency…plan?"

He glanced at Rufus in a perplexed manner; Rufus shrugged his shoulders and let out another "I don't know" murmur. **Sigmund:** "You'll…find out more about it soon. Come, Orvus is waiting."

They continued on. As they advanced through the facility, Dr. Nefarious' accursed noise making machine, the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, moseyed on through, causing more destruction. **Sigmund:** "No! No! No! Aw, come on! Stupid Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler! And people wonder why we keep this place a secret."

They kept going for a tad bit afterwards. Soon enough, they arrived at a door. Sigmund stopped in front of it and tried to get it open. **Computer** **voice:** "Access denied. Senior personnel only." **Sigmund:** "Open you optimal drive. This is senior personnel. I'm with XJ-0461…plus 1 guest."

The door opened for them, they were able to enter another chamber. **Clank:** "What is this chamber?" **Sigmund:** "This is one of our…special chambers; one of many that involve getting through via a special temporal procedure. You see, when you were unconscious, I took the liberty of installing a quantum actuator into your circuitry. It allows you to create multiples selves." **Clank:** "Multiple selves?" **Sigmund:** "Of course. How else would we be able to get anything done around here?" **Clank:** "How does this work exactly?" **Sigmund:** "It's simple. Just record your actions using the time pads and initiate them while the "present you" moves on to do other things." **Rufus:** "Huh?" **Sigmund:** "This procedure can be a little tricky. Here, let me show you how it works."

Sigmund got on to demonstrating how to utilize the temporal recording procedure. He started with creating a copy of himself as a means to open the door on the other side of the chamber. Clank seemed quite intrigued as Sigmund demonstrated this procedure as did Rufus. **Rufus:** "Cool." **Sigmund:** "Go ahead, sir. Give it a try."

Clank then took it upon himself to utilize this procedure. Rufus climbed off of Clank and back on to Sigmund. From there, he created a copy of himself to open the door, allowing himself and Sigmund to make their way through. **Clank:** "What an ingenious security device. Did you design it?" **Sigmund:** "Are you kidding me? Orvus was the smart one."

Rufus climbed off of Sigmund and back on to Clank, they advanced further through the facility. As they continued on, the infuriating Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler passed through, breaking more machinery; this understandably angered Sigmund. Soon enough, they arrived in front of another chamber. **Sigmund:** "Here we are. So, are you ready to meet Orvus?" **Clank:** "I am ready. **Rufus:** "Mm-hm! Let's do it!" **Computer** **voice:** "Access granted. Welcome to mnemonic station Beta."

The door opened before them and they entered the chamber. It was a large, wide-open chamber containing several machinery, including one that looked somewhat familiar. **Sigmund:** "Ta-da!" **Rufus:** "Whoa…" **Clank:** "Where is Orvus?" **Sigmund:** "He's inside your head, of course." **Rufus:** "Huh?" **Clank:** "I do not understand." **Sigmund:** "He's locked away in a secret partition in your memory banks. Dr. Nefarious spent over a year trying to hack into it. I'll have to deactivate your neural safeguards and send you into your own subconscious. Hop in. Oh, uh, Rufus? Sorry, but the mnemonic station is only for XJ-0461 to access; you'll have to stay with me." **Rufus:** "OK."

Rufus climbed off of Clank, Sigmund held his hand out for Rufus as he climbed back on to him. **Clank:** "I will see you soon, Rufus."

Clank entered the mnemonic station and went to sleep.

Clank was able to arrive within his subconscious. There, he spotted a figure floating in mid-air before him. It was Orvus. **Orvus:** "Hello, XJ-0461. And welcome to your subconscious. I am Orvus and I have been anticipating your return for quite some time." **Clank:** "I do not understand. Have I been here before?"

Orvus let out a giggle that was somewhat similar to Clank's. **Orvus:** "You didn't think your soul came from a robot factory, did you? I created you."

Clank seemed speechless. **Orvus:** "Oh, you must have so many questions, but before we get to that, I have a present for you."

He then presented to Clank what appeared to be a unique looking scepter. **Orvus:** "Now come, we have lots to do before you're able to take over my work."

Orvus turned the other way and drifted off. Clank followed after him. **Clank:** "Are you really my father?" **Orvus:** "No, my dear boy, I am a program; a digital simulation of the real Orvus, installed the day you were born in Solana. Although, I do know all of his old jokes. (giggle)"

They both continued forward. As they progressed on, Orvus taught him how to manipulate time in order to achieve what he needs to get done, as well as using his specter, which is called the ChronoScepter. From there, he learned how to use it to fix damages with the use of its time-manipulating properties. In addition to that, he used it to carry out the simplest procedure of all: whacking enemies, literally. Orvus managed to demonstrate this by having him bring up figments of a certain large oaf bag that neither Clank nor his friends were very fond of. It was something that I know he and his friends would have loved doing.

Soon afterwards, his lessons were finished. **Orvus:** "You've done wonderfully, my son. I know you're going to take good care of this place." **Clank:** "But where will you be? This is your facility." **Orvus:** "No, my dear boy, it's your facility. The Great Clock and everything in it, I now leave to you. Watch over it and protect it. Fulfill your destiny, XJ-0461. Program terminated."

Clank woke up and exited the mnemonic station. Rufus returned to his shoulder. **Sigmund:** "Congratulations, sir. It's a pleasure to have you aboard." **Clank:** "Sigmund, what happened to the real Orvus?" **Sigmund:** "He said it's a secret and a Junior Caretaker knows how to keep secrets."

Clank and Rufus exchanged confused and concerned looks with each other. Clank then darted towards a nearby compartment and retrieved the ChronoScepter from within it. **Sigmund:** "Come on, we have an orientation room that will tell you everything you need to know about the Great Clock. It's also great for watching cartoons." **Rufus:** "Oooooooh!" **Clank:** "Lead the way, Sigmund."

And so, they set forth towards their next intended destination. They made their way through a few more locks that they needed to pass through via temporal recording. They even had another run-in by Dr. Nefarious' destructive noise-making machine, infuriating Sigmund again with its repeated appearances. Regardless, they pressed on.

At one point, Sigmund had a bit of a tiff with the facility's computer. **Sigmund:** "Computer, can you shut down the gears in Sector 3?" **Computer** **voice:** "Negative, but I will cross my fingers for you." **Sigmund:** "Stupid, sarcastic, out-dated piece of…" **Computer** **voice:** "I heard that."

Despite the difficult impasse that they had run into, they were able to advance further. They made their way just a bit more, handling any havocs and difficulties along the way. Just then, the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler appeared before them again. **Computer** **voice:** "Warning. Unauthorized sonic device on approach." **Sigmund:** "Sir, watch out! It's the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler!" **Computer** **voice:** "Warning. Unauthorized sonic device in Sector 3." **Clank:** "Hm…Rufus, can you lend me a hand with this?" **Rufus:** "OK!"

Clank advanced towards the machine. **Clank:** "Your time has come, Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler. Let us dance."

He fought against the accursed machine. It was indeed a tough fight, but nothing that Clank couldn't handle. A few times, he sent out Rufus to scurry all over it as a means of distracting it. He utilized everything he had learned from his brief time inside the mnemonic station during his battle against it. After a long and grueling fight of utilizing his fighting techniques and Rufus, he was able to defeat the machine, causing it to be blown to bits. **Rufus:** "Yeah!" **Clank:** "One Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler scrambled. (giggle)" **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah!"

After the bout, Sigmund approached them, elated. **Sigmund:** "That was amazing, sir!"

As the 2 were conversing, Dr. Nefarious' butler, Lawrence, was observing them from a distance. He made his report to Dr. Nefarious. At that time, the evil doctor was within his self-named space station, uh…doing…something important. I guess you could say it was a…good way to pass the time, if you could really call it that…


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Kim were able to arrive within the next sector. **Aphelion:** "Now entering Vela Sector."

Immediately upon entering, they contacted Wade. **Ratchet:** "Wade, come in. We just arrived in the next sector. Do you have any new intel for us regarding Alister Azimuth?" **Wade:** "I do. From what I was able to find out, Azimuth lives in a remote location on Torren IV known as Molonoth Fields. It is said to be some kind junk yard for the entire galaxy, but there seems to be a lot more to it." **Kim:** "Check. We're on our way now." **Wade:** "Uh, a word of caution, you guys, I'm picking up on at least 1 time anomaly there, so be careful." **Kim:** "Got it. Uh, by the way, how is Ron doing?" **Wade:** "He's still very sick and there have been no signs of improvement." **Ron:** "(moan) My stomach…it's all kinds of not good, hurting…yurk! (moan)" **Ratchet:** "Yeesh! He really doesn't sound good." **Wade:** "And something tells me it'll only get worse from there. Gotta go, Mrs. Possible needs a hand with the IV equipment. It shouldn't take too long for us to set up."

Wade terminated communications with them. Kim and Ratchet seemed greatly concerned with what had been happening to Ron. **Ratchet:** "Hang in there, Ron, we'll do everything we can to help you out." **Kim:** "Let's hurry over to Torren IV."

And with that, they made their way for the planet at great speed.

They arrived on the planet, landed the ship and got out. From there, Kim tapped on the device on the chest area of her Centurion Armor. **Kim:** "Wade, we just landed on Torren IV. Do you know where we should start looking for Azimuth?" **Wade:** "The signature readings I've picked up on seem to be coming from the ruins of Volgram Pass, inside one of the decommissioned robots." **Ratchet:** "Got it, we'll head over there now."

They rushed out as fast as they could. As they got near another time anomaly, Kim fell to her knees, holding her head in great agony. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

Greatly concerned, he bent down and tended to her immediately. He then tapped on the device on her chest. **Ratchet:** "Wade, come in! Kim's suffering from another headache!" **Wade:** "I know, Ratchet! I've been picking up on an intense reading from the anomaly. It seems to affecting her a lot and it's much worse than many of the previous ones." **Ratchet:** "But why is this happening? Why are they causing her to have these intense headaches?" **Wade:** "I don't know! That's why Kim has been taking on this mission. She's trying to find out the connections between them." **Ratchet:** "Wait a minute! Wade, I just remembered something! When Kim passed out back in the temple, she said something very strange; she blurted out "tempus simia". Do you have any idea on what that could be?" **Wade:** "Hm…I don't know, never heard of it before, but I'll look into it." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Wade. I know she didn't just randomly blurt it out; it has to mean something, something important."

At that moment, Kim overcame her headache and stood right back up as Ratchet held on to her. **Ratchet:** "You OK, Kim?" **Kim:** "I'm fine…I…I just…"

She hesitated for a brief moment. Ratchet glanced at her with a serious and reassuring look on his face. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kim, I'll always look after you, I know that this mission is important to you, so I will keep you safe, I will stay with you…count on it."

She looked back at him as she gave out a reassured smile. **Kim:** "Ratchet…thank you…"

They stared back at each other for a few moments before they broke off their gaze and then continued on. Ratchet had a despondent look on his face as he held his head down with his gaze shifted to the left. He spoke under his breath. **Ratchet:** "I…I…Kimberly…"

Kim also had a despondent look on her face as she held her left arm with her right hand; she held her head down and looked to her right.

As they progressed on, they ascended the grueling cliff side. Kim was indeed able to make use of the Centurion Armor's special features to scale the cliff, much to Ratchet's elation. They soon met with another alien known as a Vullard, which is a cybernetic alien with a metal shell and a lizard-like tail. They were informed by the Vullard to search for a guardian of sorts in order to enter Vullard Pass.

Within a short amount of time, they were able to find the guardian that they were told about: it was a massive, disembodied robot head. It was able to speak. **Robot:** "Halt, outsiders. What business have you in the hollow?" **Ratchet:** "We're looking for Volgram Pass." **Kim:** "Can you tell us how to find it?" **Robot:** "Hm…Volgram Pass. Where the exile dwells. It is beyond this Hollow, but we do not grant entrance to outsiders. They must find it for themselves." **Kim:** "Hm, sounds like a challenge in itself." **Ratchet:** "Eh, you're known for handling challenges, so this should be too hard for you, right?" **Kim:** "Are you kidding me? I can handle anything." **Ratchet:** "That's what I like to hear."

As they made strides to search for an entry to the hollow, they received an unexpected transmission for Qwark. **Qwark:** "Uh, Ratchet? Come in." **Ratchet:** "Hey, Qwark. What's up?" **Qwark:** "The Fongoids told me about a race of brutal warriors who apparently hate Nefarious. They're called Agorians." **Kim:** "I don't like where this is going." **Qwark:** "I will be heading off to where they are to talk to them." **Kim:** "I really don't like where this going." **Ratchet:** "Uh, Qwark, I don't think that's such a good idea." **Qwark:** "Normally, I would agree with you, but the Fongoids insist that I leave as soon as possible. They even arranged to have the Agorians come pick me up. Isn't that nice? I'll keep you guys posted. Qwark out." **Kim:** "Well, this has "bad idea" written all over it, although, I would guess that the Fongoids just wanted to get rid of Qwark." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I would agree with you, on both aspects."

With the use of their special skills, equipment, quick thinking and resourcefulness, they made their way around the area and directly into the massive robot's head. There, they were able to find another Vullard standing directly near a control console of sorts. **Vullard:** "Ah, welcome, outsiders." **Kim:** "Huh? Was that giant robot head being controlled by you?" **Vullard:** "Yes, it was. I apologize for the ruse. We like to keep our operation away from the prying eyes of the galactic authorities." **Kim:** "Well, that's…understandable." **Vullard:** "Come, you both have proven yourselves worthy." **Kim:** "Gee, lucky us."

They walked along with the Vullard towards a large metal door nearby. **Vullard:** "Volgram Pass is on the other side of the hollow, but you must be aware that there is a dangerous exile there. Most of our kind do our best to stay away from him." **Ratchet:** "Why? What did he do?" **Vullard:** "Oh, you know, attack one of Nefarious' transports, blow up Vorselon's outpost in Korthos, the usual rebel stuff." **Kim:** "Hm, never a dull moment for this exile." **Ratchet:** "Actually, now that you mention it, we're looking for this exile." **Vullard:** "Hm, you don't say? Well, I'll lead you to the entrance to Volgram Pass but after that, you 2 are on your own." **Kim:** "No problem, we can handle ourselves just fine. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, heh! No big."

Just as soon as they arrived at the place the Vullards called "the Hollow", their entire facility was already having a major issue. Small robots known as Battery Bots were running about the place. They were the main power source of all of the machinery within the hollow. Without them, nothing was operational. **Vullard:** "Oh, no! The battery bots are revolting! All systems are offline!" **Kim:** "Well…this looks like a major epidemic." **Vullard:** "Call the office. Tell them we have a code 11-13." **Kim:** "Uh…11-13? I wonder what that means." **Ratchet:** "I think it has something to do with the Battery Bots revolting." **Kim:** "Yeah…that would make sense…" **Ratchet:** "You know what? Maybe we should help them out; we might not make it to Volgram Pass with the way things are right now." **"Kim:** "Hm, actually, I agree with you. These guys could use the help. Besides, these short, scampering robots are so annoying." **Ratchet:** "Let's get to it."

They went around the entire facility. Everywhere, the Battery Bots were scurrying about, wandering aimlessly. The Vullards within the facility were indeed greatly annoyed by this. Kim and Ratchet made many strides to chase after and collect each and every one of the annoying bots with the use of their special skills and equipment.

Within much time, the Battery Bots were placed into all of the vacant sockets, thereby reactivating each and every single machinery within the entire facility. **Kim:** "There, done." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we did it, although, I have to say, those little guys were a real handful." **Kim:** "I'll say they were." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's keep moving." **Kim:** "Sure, let's go."

They made their way towards a Vullard directly near a long conveyer belt. **Vullard:** "Hey! All of the systems are working again! Thank you, outsiders. I'm going to talk to the crew about making you both honorary Vullards." **Kim:** "Uh, actually, a simple "thank you" will do." **Ratchet:** "Hold on for a sec, Kim. We still need to finish up our objective here, you know, the reason why we came to this planet?" **Kim:** "Uh, right, that." **Vullard:** "Ah, yes, of course, you both still wish to reach Volgram Pass." **Kim:** "Please and thank you." **Vullard:** "It's just down this way, keep going and you'll be there in no time." **Ratchet:** "Great. Let's get going."

They rushed through the conveyor belt and were on their way. Within a short amount of time, they were able to arrive at their intended destination: Volgram Pass. There, they rushed over to and stopped at a ledge. They stared out at the huge expanse before them. **Kim:** "So…this is Volgram Pass."

Just then, Ratchet spotted something. **Ratchet:** "Kim! Look!"

She looked up towards another massive robot and noticed what appeared to be a Lombax standing on a rim at the front of a massive robot's head. **Kim:** "I don't believe it. It IS another Lombax! Could that be…him?"

Ratchet shouted towards the other Lombax at the distance. **Ratchet:** "Excuse me! Could you by chance be the exile Alister Azimuth?"

He spotted them instantly. Alarmed, he tossed a bomb towards them. **Ratchet:** "Uh, oh!"

Ratchet swung his wrench at it and struck it to the side, it exploded as it came in contact to the wall near them. The blast caused them both to jump off the ledge and on to a grind rail below.

They were grinding along the rail towards where Azimuth was. As they went along the rail, Azimuth hovered near them on specially made jet boots. He made every attempt to attack and derail them. **Azimuth:** "You just lost the element of surprise!" **Kim:** "What was that all about!?" **Azimuth:** "Killing me won't be so easy!" **Ratchet:** "Wait! Come back! We just want to talk to you!" **Azimuth:** "Lies! You're here to assassinate me!" **Kim:** "What? No we're not!" **Azimuth:** "Who sent you? Vorselon? Nefarious?" **Kim:** "We sent ourselves here, mind you!" **Ratchet:** "Look at me! I'm a Lombax!" **Azimuth:** "The Lombaxes are gone! And I know a holo-guise when I see one!" **Kim:** "Can you stop trying to kill us for 2 seconds so we can talk?" **Azimuth:** "No! I'm not going to let either of you get the upper hand against me!" **Kim:** "What's it going to take for you to listen to reason?" **Azimuth:** "Leave me alone! You're both starting to annoy me!"

He tossed more and more bombs, blowing up more things around them. His efforts were doable but not enough to stop either of them. **Kim:** "Geez! This guy is a maniac!"

After the long grind, they were able to arrive on the robot's head. Things seemed quiet at first and there was no sight of Azimuth. **Kim:** "Hm…now where did he go?"

Just then, Azimuth took both of them by surprise. He tackled Kim and caused her to fall on to her side, he then pinned Ratchet to the wall with his wrench. **Azimuth:** "Now I've got you!"

For a brief moment, he stared at Ratchet and noticed something about him that he was familiar with. **Azimuth:** "It can't be…you're…you're Kaden's son."

He released Ratchet, dropping him back on his feet. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

Kim rushed over to Ratchet and tended to him. **Azimuth:** "Forgive me. General Alister Azimuth. 4-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard, Elder Councilmen for the Centre of Advanced Lombax Research." **Kim:** "So, you really are a Lombax. I always thought Ratchet was the only one." **Azimuth:** "Yes, young lady, I am, in fact, a Lombax and you…my dear boy…you look so much like your father."

Ratchet was spellbound from his astonishment towards hearing what Azimuth just said. **Kim:** "You know Ratchet's father?" **Azimuth:** "Yes…I did…" **Ratchet:** "I…I don't believe it…I have so many questions that I want to ask." **Azimuth:** "I'm sure that you do. But first off, who are you, young lady? I've never seen your kind before." **Kim:** "My name is Kim Possible. I'm a human, a species indigenous to a far off planet known as Earth. I'm a real close friend to Ratchet." **Azimuth:** "I see…come, we have much to talk about."

He walked off, Kim and Ratchet hesitated for a bit as they exchanged astonished glances with each other, then followed after him.

As they walked along, they talked about everything they knew as well as what they have been doing. They walked all the way into the head of the large robot. Once inside, they had a chance to look around. **Kim:** "Whoa…so, this is where you live."

Ratchet then spotted something and walked up to it. He picked up what appeared to be a pocket watch. As he opened it up, he saw inside it a picture of Azimuth along with another Lombax. It was Kaden, Ratchet's father. Kim walked up from behind him and observed the pocket watch from over his shoulder as she placed her hand on his shoulder. **Ratchet:** "So, tell me, how did you know my father?"

He closed the pocket watch as he looked up at Azimuth. **Azimuth:** "Kaden and I were good friends. He was a good Lombax; smart as they come. He was the first outsider to theorize that the Great Clock even existed."

Azimuth walked up to a chest. **Kim:** "And you think that Clank is in this clock?" **Azimuth:** "Clock is a rather crude translation of the runes of Quantos. Specifically, they say "Keeper of Time"." **Kim:** "Hm…Keeper of Time? I wonder what that means." **Azimuth:** "But yes, I suspect that he is there."

Azimuth opened up the chest and searched in it for something. **Kim:** "But what makes you so sure about that?" **Azimuth:** "Young miss, according to Fongoid lore, the Zoni are the guardians of time. If Clank is connected to them, he must play some part in its operation. Dang it, where are those blasted things?" **Kim:** "But wait a minute! I thought Ratchet and his father were the only ones who stayed behind when the Lombaxes left." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's right. Why didn't you go with them?" **Azimuth:** "Sometimes, the Universe has a cruel sense of humor." **Kim:** "Uh…OK? I don't think…I follow…" **Azimuth:** "Ah! Here they are!"

From the chest, he pulled out a pair of shoes. **Ratchet:** "Uh, what are those?" **Azimuth:** "These are your father's hover boots. I would like you to have them." **Ratchet:** "What? Really?" **Azimuth:** "Sure, I'll even teach you how to use them." **Ratchet:** "Gee…I…I don't know…what to…"

Just then, Kim placed her hand on her head and collapsed on to her knees. Ratchet looked towards her immediately. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

He bent down and tended to her. She was moaning a lot in pain. **Ratchet:** "It's happening again, isn't it?" **Kim:** "(moan) I…(groan)"

Azimuth rushed over towards them. **Azimuth:** "Is she OK?" **Ratchet:** "She's been suffering from some unusual headaches that, for some reason, is being caused by the time anomalies." **Azimuth:** "If her headaches are this bad, then why is she out and about?" **Ratchet:** "Because she's trying to figure out why these anomalies have been causing her headaches."

She then stopped cringing and stood right back up. Ratchet held on to her and helped her back up. **Kim:** "I know I may seem like I'm in pretty bad shape, but…I have to keep going." **Azimuth:** "Hm, your determination is most certainly unwavering." **Ratchet:** "And that's not even her best quality. She is capable of handling anything." **Kim:** "Yes, I am, and…besides…I really can't stop now. As bad as my headaches are, my best friend, Ron, has been suffering from ongoing stomachaches that are also being caused by these anomalies. I have to find a way to help him."

Kim dropped her head as she sulked. **Azimuth:** "I see, so that's what's been keeping you going? Now then, Ratchet, shall we get started on your first lesson?"

Azimuth walked off, Ratchet and Kim observed him for a bit. Ratchet looked towards Kim with a nervous grin on his face; Kim just glanced back at him, annoyed. **Kim:** "Just go…I'm fine."

And with that, he walked out with Kim following after him.

Outside, Ratchet was equipped with the hover boots. Kim stood nearby as did Azimuth. **Azimuth:** "Now then, if you're going to stop Nefarious, you're going to have to outmaneuver him. Now, used properly, those hover boots will give you exactly the edge you need. Now, back straight, legs bent slightly at the knees and engage."

From there, he was able to activate the hover boots. He had a chance to move around in them. **Ratchet:** "Hey! I'm doing it! (laugh) This is awesome!"

Kim seemed very pleased as she observed him. Azimuth was also elated. **Azimuth:** "Excellent! If you want to turn, just shift your weight; the boosters will take care of the rest."

Ratchet continued on utilizing the hover boots. Kim watched a bit more. She then tapped on the device on her chest. **Kim:** "Are you getting all of this, Wade?" **Wade:** "Yep, every last second. This is amazing! Lombax technology keeps getting more and more incredible! These guys were phenomenal engineers!"

At that moment, Azimuth looked over towards Kim and stared at her in a perplexed manner. **Kim:** "Well, you did say that their technology has been difficult to duplicate." **Wade:** "Yeah, but you know how much I love a good challenge and my attempts have been doable aside from being time-consuming." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure." **Azimuth:** "Who are you talking to, young lady?" **Kim:** "Oh! Azimuth, I didn't notice you over there. Hang on for a sec."

She tapped on the device once more. Displayed from it was an image of Wade. **Kim:** "Azimuth, this is Wade, a super genius that I have worked with for a few years now. Wade, this is Alister Azimuth." **Wade:** "So, you must be the infamous rebel and exile that everyone's been talking about. Wow, I don't believe it. You really are a Lombax and here I thought they all left." **Azimuth:** "Yes, well, you could say that I was…left behind. Now then, both of you were mentioning something about duplicating Lombax technology?" **Wade:** "Uh, yeah, sir, it's been a lot more than difficult, even for someone like me. Your race has created some of the most advanced form of technological anything in the entire Universe. I've spent more than a whole year studying this. I have to say, I'm quite impressed." **Azimuth:** "Uh, yes, well, our technology has surpassed many other species. But still, have you really been making strides to duplicate our work?" **Wade:** "Yes, I have. It's not exactly the same as the Lombax's ingenuity, but it's pretty close. Ratchet seems to appreciate my efforts so far."

Ratchet then stopped just near them. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, he's done a good job at it. It's been the closest I've ever gotten to connecting with the Lombaxes." **Wade:** "Speaking of which, I've been analyzing the hover boots, I've just finished with another modification to the Centurion Armor. Check this out."

With a few clicks on his keyboard, Wade enabled boosters to appear below the boots of Kim's Centurion Armor. Azimuth was greatly startled by this, Ratchet, however, seemed very much elated. **Wade:** "Go ahead, give them a try."

From there, she tested them out, but only for a few moments at first. **Wade:** "Well, what do you think?" **Kim:** "Wade! This is incredible!" **Wade:** "What can I say? I'm a genius." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's keep at it, Kim." **Kim:** "OK."

And so, they rushed out together. They both seemed very ecstatic. Azimuth, however, seemed to be less than pleased. They kept on going with breaking in their hover boots. Ratchet was greatly excelling, becoming more proficient at it. He utilized the many skills that can be carried out while using the hover boots as did Kim. Azimuth indeed seemed very impressed as he continued to observe Ratchet.

Ratchet continued on the course. He then looked towards Kim. Within a split second, she collapsed on to the ground. Ratchet was startled by this. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no! Kim!"

He made his way towards her as fast as he could. He landed next to her, kneeled down and sat her up just a little. He tapped on the device on her chest. **Ratchet:** "Wade! Come in! Kim just passed out again!" **Wade:** "I know. I just did a scan of her brain. I'm picking up massive brain wave activity within several areas of her mind that deal with processing and retrieving memories, including the hippocampus. It's almost as though an enormous amount of lost memories are flooding into her mind." **Ratchet:** "Could that be what's been causing these headaches?" **Wade:** "I would say yes. I remembered to scan her brain the next time she passes out since you mentioned that she blurted out something that last time, as for the "tempus simia" thing? I've been looking into that and…it seems to have some involvement with time." **Ratchet:** "Involvement…with…time?"

Just then, Kim instantaneously opened her eyes and sat straight up. **Kim:** "Time monkey!?" **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

She seemed somewhat confused as she sat around for a bit. **Kim:** "What…what happened?" **Ratchet:** "You passed out again. At least I know you really are alright. Tell me, do you remember anything when you were unconscious?"

She thought about that for a few moments. **Kim:** "No…I…I can't…remember anything…it…it's all…a blur…" **Ratchet:** "Hm…I see…well…Wade did manage to pick up on a crucial piece of data. I think we may be on to something."

Kim was at a loss for words.

Soon enough, Kim and Ratchet were walking along with Azimuth. **Azimuth:** "Well, Ratchet, I have to say that you have done very well with your first lesson. You seem to be a much faster learner than your father. I'm impressed." **Ratchet:** "Uh, gee, thanks, I…I appreciate that, general." **Azimuth:** "Don't mention it. And you, Miss Possible, I admit that you're pretty good on those replicas of the hover boots that your young genius friend built. You seemed to be very skilled for a human." **Kim:** "Well, it was no big, really. I can do anything." **Azimuth:** "Yes, I suppose you can, but you'll never be as good as a Lombax." **Kim:** "Uh, as if that really matters to anyone."

Azimuth chuckled in a somewhat conceited manner. **Azimuth:** "There's clearly so much you don't understand, young miss."

Kim stared back at him, annoyed and confused. **Ratchet:** "So, what do we do now? Storm Nefarious' stronghold and force him to tell us where the clock is?" **Kim:** "Um, I don't think it will be that easy to do." **Azimuth:** "The human girl is right, Ratchet. Nefarious would be foolish to reveal that information to us, regardless of what we do to him." **Kim:** "So the question is how do we find out where the clock is?" **Azimuth:** "Well, fortunately, we have an advantage I did not have before: a contact on the inside." **Kim:** "Wait, are you referring to Clank?" **Ratchet:** "But how are we going to be able to talk to him? Even Wade can't track him down, let alone come in contact with him."

Azimuth tapped on a large emblem attached to his chest plate then turned away from Kim and Ratchet as he walked towards a nearby ledge. **Ratchet:** "Uh, general? My ship is this way." **Azimuth:** "No thanks, I brought my own."

At that moment, his ship rose up from behind the ledge. He lifted himself off of the ground with the use of his hover boots and entered his ship. **Ratchet:** "Whoa…" **Azimuth:** "Meet me in Axiom City, planet Terachnos." **Kim:** "What are we looking for there?" **Azimuth:** "A way to talk to Clank.'

Soon enough, he took off and left the planet. Both Kim and Ratchet stood by as they watched him leave. **Ratchet:** "Well…uh…better get going." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, we should."

They made their way back to their ship and departed from the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

As they flew into space, Azimuth contacted them immediately. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, come in." **Ratchet:** "General?" **Azimuth:** "I've keyed into your nav-unit so that we can communicate. Is that girl still with you?" **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, I'm here. What's the sitch?" **Azimuth:** "Don't give me an attitude, young lady. Anyway, you're probably wondering what we will find in Axiom City." **Kim:** "Of course we are. You were kind of vague on the details but you did mention to us that there is a way to talk to Clank there." **Azimuth:** "Not quite. There's a company called Pollyx Industries. Nefarious hired them to locate Zoni technology. They keep a data of every Obsidian Eye in the Universe." **Kim:** "Obsidian Eye? What is that?" **Ratchet:** "It's an extremely advanced telescope, perhaps the most advanced telescope in the entire Universe. I found one when I was on Merdegrew. Unfortunately, the Hoolefoids that live on that planet dismantled it." **Kim:** "Well, that's inconvenient, but we do have a way to find another one." **Azimuth:** "Don't think it'll be that easy, miss. Pollyx won't just let us waltz into the building. We may have to be…a little aggressive." **Kim:** "Of course, it always comes with a challenge. But no big, we can handle anything. So not the drama, right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, so not the drama indeed. It wouldn't be fun if it was too easy." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure."

They did a high-5 with one another. **Azimuth:** "You 2 sound a lot alike. Ratchet, you've been hanging around with that girl a little too much." **Ratchet:** "Uh, what?" **Kim:** "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" **Azimuth:** "Well, no matter, I will see you soon." **Ratchet:** "Copy that. See ya, General. Ratchet and Kim out."

They severed communications with Azimuth. **Kim:** "Geez, what was that all about? Does he not like me just because I'm not a Lombax?" **Ratchet:** "Don't know, he doesn't display any hostilities towards you, but I did detect a hint of superiority over you just for him being a Lombax and you…not." **Kim:** "So, he thinks Lombaxes are better than all other species? I so do not agree with him." **Ratchet:** "Same here. Lombaxes are not better than humans and the same goes for humans not being better than Lombaxes. We're just…people; the only thing that matters to me is who's a better person." **Kim:** "I agree. Um…Ratchet? There's…something I want to tell you. I…um…"

She hesitated as she seemed quite despondent. Ratchet also seemed to be saddened. **Ratchet:** "You know, there's been something that I wanted to say to you, too. I…I…"

Just then, they got caught in an unseen force field. **Kim:** "What…what's going on!?" **Ratchet:** "I think we're caught in some kind of barrier! Hang on, Kim!"

Ratchet engaged the accelerators and attempted to push right through the barrier. After a long and persisting effort, he was able to force his ship right through. **Kim:** "Alright! You did it, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Heh! Was there ever any doubt? Now let's go."

They made their way towards the planet.

They were able to land into the middle of Axiom City. After they found a spot to land their ship and got out, they contacted Azimuth. **Ratchet:** "General, come in. We just landed in Axiom City. Where are you?" **Azimuth:** "I'm afraid I've run into a bit of trouble. I had to make a slight adjustment of our plan." **Kim:** "Uh, what kind of adjustment?" **Computer** **voice:** "Attention, citizens. Rogue Lombax Alister Azimuth has been spotted within city limits. Troopers have been mobilized for your protection." **Kim:** "Oh, I see, well that seems to be an unavoidable set back." **Azimuth:** "Don't worry, I have a plan." **Kim:** "And what kind of plan would that be, oh great General Alister Azimuth?" **Azimuth:** "Just get to Neurox Plaza and wait for me to make contact." **Ratchet:** "Got it. We'll see you then." **Azimuth:** "Roger that. Oh and Miss Possible? Mind your manners, will you?"

Communications were severed again. **Kim:** "Easy for you to say." **Ratchet:** "Come on, we need to get going now."

And so they rushed out further into the city.

As they made their way through the city, there were met with a number of massive and difficult obstacles as well as several enemy robots. It was indeed a fight through and they put forth great efforts to advance through. They made good use of their skills and their equipment, especially Kim and the utilization of her Centurion Armor, which caught the attention of the native alien race of the planet, the Terachnoids. They seemed to have an incredibly immense fascination with all forms of technology. This fascination was perhaps the only thing that could out match their extensively high I.Q.

Kim and Ratchet's resourcefulness have proven to be more than a match against these obstacles as to them, surpassing them didn't seem very difficult at all. Their fight through eventually brought them to the Axiom City Spaceport. There, they came across 2 chattering Terachnoids. Their names have yet to be received so for the time being, so let's just address them as Terachnoid A and Terachnoid B; A for aggravated and B for benign. **Terachnoid** **A:** "Another Lombax. Come back to vandalize more equipment?" **Kim:** "What? But we just got here!" **Terachnoid** **B:** "Mind your manners! Any super intelligent being can see that this is a different Lombax. Please excuse my colleague; he is just upset about the rebel Azimuth destroying the terminal." **Kim:** "It's no big. To be honest, I'm not very fond of him, either." **Terachnoid** **A:** "Hm, this girl seems a lot smarter than she looks and she looks like she's from an awfully primitive species to begin with." **Kim:** "What did you just say?" **Ratchet:** "Easy, Kim. He was complimenting you and you would have to admit that what he says about the humans is…kind of accurate."

She grunted as she folded her arms and dropped her head while slightly turning it. **Kim:** "Good point."

She held her head back up as she dropped her arms. **Kim:** "So, what's the sitch?" **Terachnoid** **B:** "Well, at the moment, the fire fight has triggered Axiom's defensive grid and now the entire city's closed off. Perhaps you can help." **Terachnoid** **A:** "Oh, what are they going to do? Fly over the grid and activate the reboot switches? Ha! I'd love to see that." **Kim:** "Hm…that…actually sound doable." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I think it's worth a shot. Let's do it!" **Kim:** "So, I'm so all over that."

With the use of their hover boots, they made their way over the grid that was cutting them off from the control panels. From there, they worked together to reset the system and shut down the security of the entire spaceport. After handling all of that, they were approached by the Terachnoid duo. **Terachnoid** **B:** "You did it! The system is resetting!" **Kim:** "Please, it was so not the drama." **Computer** **voice:** "Alert. Alert. Lombax detected near avionics terminal 9. Dispatching units."

Almost immediately, more the enemy forces arrived at the spaceport. They went for Ratchet and Kim. **Terachnoid** **A:** "Would you consider this to be "so not the drama", young lady?" **Terachnoid** **B:** "Quickly! Let's get out of here!"

The Terachnoids ran off to take cover while Ratchet and Kim fought off all of the enemy forces that came their way.

It was short and quick as there weren't many robots that arrived at the spaceport. A fight like this seemed like nothing to them. Shortly after they made quick work of the robots, the Terachnoid duo made their way towards a transporter. **Terachnoid** **B:** "You know, I could get into trouble for this, but I'm tired of Nefarious and his troops. Let's see if we can activate this transport tube now that the lockdown is terminated."

They stopped directly in front of the transport tube and switched it on. **Computer** **voice:** "Transport tube activated."

Kim and Ratchet rushed over towards them. **Terachnoid** **B:** "Ah, here you go. This should take you bot right to Neurox Plaza. I hope that this would be helpful to you." **Kim:** "Actually, that's exactly where we need to go. Thanks." **Terachnoid** **B:** "Good luck, you 2 and thanks again for all of your help." **Terachnoid** **A:** "Lombax lover." **Terachnoid** **B:** "Oh, shut up."

As soon as they arrived on the other side, Azimuth contacted them again. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, come in. I'm in position but Pollyx has raised security throughout the entire plaza." **Ratchet:** "Hm, sounds as though Pollyx has strong connections with Nefarious." **Kim:** "But Pollyx isn't a robot, is he?" **Ratchet:** "No, I wouldn't think so. If that's the case, then why would he go out of his way to help Nefarious?" **Azimuth:** "Probably for the same reason Vorselon is: to use the clock for their own personal gain." **Kim:** "Is this clock really that special?" **Ratchet:** "Hm, I would think so if it does more than just tell time." **Azimuth:** "Yes it does. It moves time as the caretaker sees fit, using a control room known as the Orvus Chamber." **Kim:** "Wait! Are you saying that this clock is like some sort of time machine?" **Azimuth:** "Yes! Think of what Nefarious can do with the power to control time." **Kim:** "Good point…We can't let that happen!" **Azimuth:** "On that, I agree with you, Miss Possible. I have to go. Call me as soon as you reach Neurox Plaza." **Kim:** "OK, got it."

They cut off communications with him. **Kim:** "Whoa, this has gotten seriously intense; I had no idea we would get involved in something like this." **Ratchet:** "Me, neither. Apparently, Clank is caught in the middle of this, too."" **Kim:** "Yeah, so it seems…but…what is Clank's involvement in this?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but we will find out sooner or later. Come on, let's get to Neurox Plaza."

They rushed off again. They fought through more of Nefarious' forces as well as made their way pass a few more obstacles that they were able to manage to bypass. Soon enough, they arrived at the Neurox Plaza. Upon their arrival, they immediately took notice of Azimuth battling against some of Nefarious' forces. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet! I'm so glad you're here! I could use a little extra help from you!" **Kim:** "Uh, what about me? I'm here, too, you know." **Azimuth:** "(grunt) Fine! I guess…I could use your help, too, miss. Just…get to it already!"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders with her hands up as she shook her head. **Kim:** "Since you asked so nicely…! Let's go, Ratchet."

Kim rushed off, Ratchet followed after her. **Ratchet:** "I'm with you all the way, Kim."

Within very little time, they fought against the robots along side Azimuth. The battle did not last very long as there were only a few robots and all 3 of them were capable fighters. The fighting soon ended and all was calm. Kim and Ratchet regrouped with Azimuth. **Azimuth:** "Not bad, Ratchet. You seem to handle yourself quite well. And you, too, miss. I hate to admit it, but you really aren't half bad, for a human." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, great, so what's the sitch?" **Azimuth:** "Uh…what was…? I…don't understand what you just said." **Ratchet:** "She means what's the current status of our situation?" **Azimuth:** "Now, why didn't phrase it like that, young lady?"

Kim glared at him. **Ratchet:** "It's a catchphrase of hers. Just go with it!"

Azimuth grunted as he rolled his eyes then shook his head. **Azimuth:** "Fine! Do as you please. Anyway, Pollyx has diverted all air traffic away for the industry's building. We'll have to find another point of entry."

Azimuth walked off. Kim and Ratchet walked along side him. **Kim:** "Hm, easier said than done." **Azimuth:** "Perhaps, but I have someone on the inside who may be able to help us." **Ratchet:** "Really? Someone who works for Nefarious?" **Azimuth:** "Well, actually, he's a data miner at Pollyx Industries. I saved him once from becoming food for the Agorians." **Kim:** "Yuck, that doesn't sound very pleasant." **Azimuth:** "No, it wasn't." **Ratchet:** "So, you intend on having him repay a favor for rescuing him?" **Azimuth:** "Yes, that's exactly right." **Ratchet:** "Hey, you know what? Kim has lots of people back on her home planet who want to repay her for helping them." **Kim:** "Yep, they always seem happy to help me out." **Azimuth:** "Hm, really? Sound like you're a real hero amongst your race and home planet, young lady." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, she's amazing." **Kim:** "Oh, it's no big, really. I've been doing this since I was in high school and still going. So not the drama." **Azimuth:** "Don't get too full of yourself, miss. You haven't even begun to soil your hands in this line of work, especially since you were doing all of it on just 1 planet."

Kim's jaw dropped as she was appalled and flabbergasted by his lackluster response to her past exploits. **Kim:** "What? Are you kidding me? Now every a shred of being astounded? What's it going to take for you to be impressed by anything that I do?" **Azimuth:** "Oh, don't make such a fuss. I'm sure you'll do something that I would be impressed by; in another 20 years or so." **Kim:** "20 years? How about sometime much, much sooner than that?" **Azimuth:** "Hm…nah!"

Kim was greatly frustrated as was Ratchet. They made their way towards a holo-terminal. There an image of another Terachnoid appeared before them. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet. Oh, and uh…Kim? This is Jarvis. He's the one that I told you about." **Ratchet:** "Uh, hey there." **Kim:** "Hello." **Jarvis:** "Azimuth! What are you doing on this frequency? The entire city is looking for you!" **Azimuth:** "I'm here to cash in that favor you owe me, Jarvis. We need a way inside Pollyx Industries."

Jarvis was not pleased with Azimuth's request. **Jarvis:** "I knew you would one day make me an accomplice to terrorism. Alright, I'll run a diagnostic on the security system. In the meantime, you better take cover. Another security team is closing in on you." **Kim:** "Oh, don't worry about him; I'm sure that the great Alister Azimuth could handle a few hundred measly security bots all by himself." **Azimuth:** "What the…? Why you mouthy little…!" **Jarvis:** "Hm, you don't seem very fond of him, do you, miss?" **Kim:** "Heh, are you kidding? He talks down at me just because I'm a human, so, no, not really." **Jarvis:** "Huh, I'm starting to like you already; in fact, you might make this annoying operation much more bearable." **Kim:** "Glad to help with that."

She smiled at Azimuth in a conceited manner. Ratchet was heard giggling. Azimuth, however was aggravated by this as he growled loudly. **Azimuth:** "Arrogant human!"

Moments later, Nefarious' forces arrived. **Kim:** "Here they come!" **Ratchet:** "Let's do this." **Azimuth:** "Just synch their positions for our nav-units and hurry up on that diagnostic. At the moment, we'll need to buy Jarvis some time." **Kim:** "No problem. I can handle this." **Ratchet:** "Same here, Kim. This is no big." **Azimuth:** "Just focus on the fight, you 2!"

They fought against every oncoming robot; the fight itself went on for quite some time. Neither they nor the robots were letting up any time soon. With the fight seeming as though it would persist on, Azimuth was becoming a bit impatient. **Azimuth:** "Jarvis, how are we looking on that entry way?" **Jarvis:** "I think I may have found a vulnerable spot; just give me a moment to double check my logic." **Kim:** "Don't worry, Jarvis. We'll give you all the time you need." **Jarvis:** "Well, in that case, I'm so confident with you guys that I believe you might give me too much time, miss." **Azimuth:** "Just shut up and keep working!" **Jarvis:** "Alright, I'm going! Geez, no need to be so testy."

They kept at the fight much longer. This epidemic seemed almost as though it stretched out a lot longer than it really did, but was really no more than just a few minutes. Soon enough, they were just about to receive the breakthrough that they were hoping for. **Jarvis:** "OK, I found a way inside. Head over to the holo-terminal when the cost is clear."

The fight lasted a bit longer. They were eventually able to finish off the last of Nefarious' forces for the time being. Afterwards, they rushed over towards the terminal posthaste. **Azimuth:** "Alright, we're clear. Come on, before back up arrives."

They stopped in front of the terminal and stood before Jarvis' holographic image. **Kim:** "OK, Jarvis, what needs to be done now?" **Jarvis:** "We'll need to ionize the hologram's power conduit. That should give your hover boots enough thrust to send you into the maintenance hatch." **Azimuth:** "OK, sounds easy enough." **Jarvis:** "Not exactly. It'll take all 4 of us working together to pull this off." **Kim:** "No big. I can handle anything." **Ratchet:** "So can I." **Jarvis:** "OK, then, I'm activating the transport ramps to the west side of the plaza. Head there now and await further instructions." **Kim:** "Got it, let's go."

They did what Jarvis instructed them to do. As soon as they arrived, they were met with more of Nefarious' robot troops. They spent a lot of time fighting them off. Eventually, Jarvis was able to get started on what it was that needed to be done. **Jarvis:** "Alright, let's do this! General, you need to hack the defense grid from the conduit terminal while the other 2 engage the power switches. Think you can handle a solo mission?" **Azimuth:** "I have every confidence in Ratchet's abilities. Oh, and the girl's too. I'll contact you from the conduit terminal. Ratchet, I'm counting on you and that girl." **Ratchet:** "No problem, General. We'll handle it from here." **Kim:** "Of course, just get going."

Azimuth departed for the conduit while Kim and Ratchet stayed behind. They continued fighting off more of the enemy robots. Just then, Jarvis' image appeared nearby. **Jarvis:** "Ratchet! Kim! Come to the holo-terminal. We don't have a lot of time."

They finished off the last of the enemy robots and made their way towards the holo-terminal as fast as they could. They stood before Jarvis' image. **Jarvis:** "OK, you 2 need to listen up. I'm going to perform a remote unlock of all power switches in the plaza. The both of you need to activate them and ionize the hologram conduit."

Both Ratchet and Kim stood by, confused with what Jarvis just told them. Ratchet tapped on the device on Kim's chest. **Ratchet:** "Wade? Translation, please." **Wade:** "He's basically saying as soon as Azimuth has lowered the defense grid, you guys need to activate all of the switches that he sends out to you." **Jarvis:** "Yes! Exactly that!" **Azimuth:** "Shall I have you guys get started?" **Ratchet:** "Please and thank you." **Azimuth:** "Lowering defense grid…now!"

The grid was deactivated accordingly. **Jarvis:** "OK, I'm in, synching power switches to your nav-unit." **Ratchet:** "Let's go, Kim." **Kim:** "I'm right behind you."

They rushed off on their hover boots at great speed. Just as Jarvis unlocked each of the switches, Kim and Ratchet went to activate them accordingly. The process itself needed the hover boots in order to be completed since the switches themselves could not stay on for very long. Thankfully, Kim and Ratchet were fast learners with the hover boots and were able to maneuver through the area with them on. When they needed to activate more than one switch, they would temporarily break off from one another in order to reach them. There were several switches and a few times in which they needed to split up, so it took some time to get at each one of them.

Overtime, they finished up what they needed to have done and most admirably, might I add. **Jarvis:** "You did it! Conduit is ionized. You should be able to slingshot over the plaza and into Pollyx Industries." **Azimuth:** "Good work, Ratchet!" **Jarvis:** "Hey! What about me? I'm part of the same guild, aren't I?" **Kim:** "And I helped out, too." **Azimuth:** "Oh! Uh, you did well, too, Jarvis…and, uh…same to you, miss. I guess…you were of some help." **Kim:** "Hmph! Gee, thanks."

Kim and Ratchet made their way to the conduit where they met up with Azimuth again. They stood before the ramp. **Azimuth:** "This is it, our only way into the building. Last chance to back out." **Kim:** "Oh, so not." **Ratchet:** "Age before beauty, General." **Azimuth:** "A wiseguy, huh? Just like your father."

Azimuth sped off with the use of his hover boots, Ratchet followed after him as did Kim. With the extra boost, they were able to take the massive leap into the building.

As they made it inside, they stood near one another. **Azimuth:** "You both made it. Good. Come on, the main office is this way."

Just then, the alarms within the facility went off. **Computer** **voice:** "Attention, a bioscan reveals 2 Lombaxes in the main server room. Mobilizing all units." **Kim:** "Of course, it's hardly ever easy." **Ratchet:** "At least it can't get any worse." **Computer** **voice:** "Bioscan also reveals an unknown life form in the main server room. Dispatching Level-1 Eradication Protocol." **Ratchet:** "I really need to stop saying that." **Kim:** "I'm guessing the "unknown life form" would be me." **Azimuth:** "Blast is all! That dang bioscan! Ratchet, let's hurry through. Miss Possible, don't do anything reckless." **Kim:** "No problem. I'm not the one who's usually reckless." **Azimuth:** "Don't get snippy with me, young lady!" **Ratchet:** "Guys! Knock it off!" **Kim:** "He started it."

They rushed through the interiors of the facility, fighting off more of the enemy robots. The robots attempted to stop the group on their tracks and eradicate them, but they stood more of a chance against the robots. Soon enough, things seemed to have calmed down. **Ratchet:** "We're clear. I think that's all of them." **Kim:** "That seemed almost too easy." **Computer** **voice:** "Attention, known life form is confirmed to be human. Dispatching Level-2 Eradication Protocol." **Kim:** "What? Seriously?" **Azimuth:** "Heh, nice going, young lady. You really made things harder for us." **Kim:** "Hey! I'm not the one who's caused trouble for these people before!" **Ratchet:** "General, enough!"

They made their way further through the facility, fighting its recently advanced security. They soon came to a large chamber with a long drop as well as a few ledges. They didn't seem to be any way to cross them. **Azimuth:** "This looks dangerous and impossible to get past." **Ratchet:** "We need a way through this." **Kim:** "Better let me go first. I know how to handle this."

Kim made her way through the difficult impasse with the use of her advanced athletic skills, as well as a little extra assistance from her Centurion Armor, of course. Ratchet was mesmerized as he watched her undergo all of the unique athletic maneuvers. Azimuth took notice of Ratchet's fixation towards her almost immediately. **Azimuth:** "You really are quite fond of her, aren't you?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah…she truly is…amazing…" **Azimuth:** "You do realize that she's a human, right?" **Ratchet:** "What? I'm not blind, General! Of course I know she's a human! It's just….I'm not someone who judges others by what's on the surface. She's a lot more than just a human…to me, at least. I guess…you could say that I'm ena-" **Azimuth:** "Now's not the time for that trivial stuff! We have a job to do!"

At that moment, a bridge appeared before them. **Kim:** "There! That should do it!" **Ratchet:** "Way to go, Kim! Come on, General. Let's go."

Ratchet ran across the bridge. Azimuth stood by folding his arms. He seemed very displeased. **Azimuth:** "I don't like where this is going…! Not at all."

He rushed off afterwards. They continued fighting through the facility, the robots made things even tougher as they came at them more and more. But they persisted against them. **Azimuth:** "Come on, the main office is just ahead."

The enemy forces came at them by droves, but none of them were even the least bit phased by them, especially Azimuth. **Azimuth:** "Send everything you've got, Nefarious! It won't change a thing!"

They rushed the enemy and fought on until they were able to reach a specific circular glass floor. From there, Azimuth smashed through the floor, then he, Ratchet and Kim jumped down below and directly into the main office. A robot within the room attempted to call for help, but Azimuth smashed it with his Omniwrench. Kim and Ratchet came at Pollyx. **Pollyx:** "If you both intend to manhandle me, I'll have you know I am a level 60 wizard with melee ability."

Ratchet just pushed him out of the way. He slid across the room and was knocked on to the floor. **Kim:** "Even my cousin Larry would be disappointed by that pathetic excuse of a threat and he's into that kind of stuff."

They walked up to Pollyx's computer, Azimuth made an attempt to look into the data on it. **Azimuth:** "Looks like there's an Obsidian Eye in Krell Canyon on planet Lumos. I can't seem to lock on any closer." **Kim:** "Looks as though we'll need to head over there and find it ourselves."

Just then, Dr. Nefarious was displayed on the large monitor in front of them. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Greetings, my old friends." **Kim:** "Oh, no! Not you again!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm thrilled that the both of you are here to witness my greatest triumph." **Kim:** "Greatest triumph? Heh, so not, we'll see to it that your "greatest triumph" will become another one of your greatest blunders, as always." Nefarious: "Hmph! You're as mouthy as ever, girl. Oh, and look. I can see that you both met the elder; such a pity that worn out Lombax over there is the shame of his entire race." **Kim:** "Shame of his entire race?" **Ratchet:** "Alright, Nefarious, what is it, this time? Are you still planning to turn everyone into robots? Or is it just good old fashioned galactic domination?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Hm…let's see, part of me wants to let you live long enough to find out, while the other part really wants to kill you, for old time sake. Decisions, decisions, decisions."

His screen was shut off, shortly afterwards, they felt some rumbling. **Computer** **voice:** "Attention. VX-99 detected. Evacuate all stations." **Kim:** "Hm, looks like he made up his mind awfully quick, not that I'm surprised." **Ratchet:** "Oh, man, this is really bad."

They rushed out of the office without hesitating.

Directly outside, they spotted a gigantic, saucer-like robot walking about the city. It came with incredibly long legs that stretch out towards the deep, dark abyss below and 3 tentacles. It was blasting away at anything in sight. **Kim:** "Whoa! That thing is massive!" **Azimuth:** "That thing will level the city just to get to us! Come on, we have to take it down!" **Kim:** "But how will we do that?" **Azimuth:** "You both will need to stall it while I cover you from the air." **Ratchet:** "Stall it? It's the size of a building!"

Azimuth ran off as he made his way back to his ship. **Kim:** "We have to do something!" **Ratchet:** "How do we get ourselves in these situations, Kim!?"

At first, fighting it was anything but doable; simply blasting away at it was ineffective. However, with some aerial support from Azimuth, they were able to utilize their special skills and their equipment to subdue the massive robot. They started by removing its tentacles. Their equipment was more than able to manage this daunting task.

After that was done, they prepared for the next step in destroying the massive machine. As they got on to the top of the robot, well, even Kim's Centurion Armor could not prepare her for the most…frightening feature of the massive death bot: the head that was encased within massive dome. **Kim:** "Yikes! Is that the VX-99's head!? That is really creepy!" **Ratchet:** "Kim, we need to focus! If we don't stop this thing, it's going to destroy the entire city!" **Kim:** "Uh, duh! I knew that!"

They kept on with the battle. The massive head was unreachable within the impenetrable dome. However, with some support from Azimuth, the dome was shattered, leaving the head vulnerable for attacks. **Ratchet:** "Now's our chance, Kim! Let's bring it down!" **Kim:** "Don't need to tell me twice."

They went at the head with everything that they got. It was long and enduring and the head really did put up a good fight. They kept at blasting away at it until they were able to triumph against it. The VX-99 was on the verge of blowing up. At that time, Kim fell to her knees again holding her head in pain. Ratchet was startled by this. **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

He rushed over towards her and tended to her. **Ratchet:** "Oh, great! You picked a fine time to receive another headache attack!"

Soon enough, Azimuth arrived with his ship, waiting to fly them out. Ratchet grabbed on to Kim and carried her as he ran towards Azimuth's ship and tethered on to it. Azimuth flew Ratchet and Kim away from the VX-99 as it exploded.

Azimuth flew Ratchet and Kim back to their ship before leaving the planet. **Azimuth:** "Great work, Ratchet. Now then I'll be off to refuel. I'll meet you at Lumos."

Ratchet watched as Azimuth flew off. He then looked down at Kim, who just passed out again. He held her in his arms. He then touched her face a little; he was greatly concerned for her. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

He continued to carry her as he made his way back to his ship. As he got back into it, he gently placed her right next to him, then got the ship ready to launch. He took off, exited the city and the planet.

As they were flying into space, Azimuth contacted him again. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, come in. I'm setting a course for planet Lumos. It's in the Korthos Sector." **Ratchet:** "Copy that. I've got the coordinates." **Azimuth:** "How's that girl of yours doing? She seemed to have passed out." **Ratchet:** "She's fine. She just had another headache attack, but she'll come to." **Azimuth:** "I see…Ratchet? I'm so sorry that you have gone so long without seeing another Lombax. If I'd know you were alive, I would have come for you. Just know that from this day forth, you have a family."

Ratchet looked towards Kim as she sat beside him, still unconscious. A wave of mixed emotions flowed through him as he looked at her. **Ratchet:** "Thanks, General. I'll see you soon. Ratchet out."

And with that, he set a course for the Korthos Sector and made his way there.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Vorselon had reported to Dr. Nefarious that the VX-99 that they had just sent out to destroy our young heroes had been decimated by them. Nefarious was immensely infuriated by this news and lashed out at Vorselon. The poor guy seemed very frightened by the evil genius' fit of rage. Nefarious then called upon 3 large female robots known as Valkyries to finish off our heroes. Those 3 women were named Cassiopeia, Carina and Libra.

Within that intervening time, it had been much time back at the Great Clock since Clank had vanquished that dreadfully destructive noise-making machine, the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler. **Sigmund:** "That was amazing, sir! Bam! Pow! Kaboom! And then you had that awesome one-liner! What was it again?" **Clank:** "Oh, yes. One Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler scrambled. (Giggle)"

Rufus also giggled then out 2 thumbs up. **Rufus:** "Cool." **Sigmund:** "Oh, yeah! That was cool! Now, come, the Orientation Room's this way."

Sigmund went off further through the facility. Clank followed after him. They made their way through another chamber involving the temporal recording procedure then pressed on. **Clank:** "Say, Sigmund. Why am I not affected by altered time?" **Sigmund:** "Oh, that's your quantum actuator at work. It provides temporal immunity for those of us who protect time." **Clank:** "Hm…that is very interesting." **Rufus:** "Mm-hm."

They proceeded further on until they were able to reach the Orientation Room. It was indeed a massive chamber. It was a very, very wide-open space containing a sofa in the very center, a massive screen a good distance in front of the sofa and another mnemonic station to the left of the sofa. It truly was a sight to behold. **Sigmund:** "Here we are, the most awesomest part of the clock. Large screen Crystallex display, VG 9800 game system, the works." **Rufus:** "Whooooooaaaaaa…" **Clank:** "Hm, astounding. All that is missing is Ron and his insatiable knack of ordering Nacos on the virtual menu. I have to admit that it feels a bit out of place without him."

Rufus began to whimper as he dropped his head. **Clank:** "Yes, I know you miss him, Rufus and so do I."

Clank then made his way towards the sofa. **Sigmund:** "Take a seat, sir. Orientation video's about to start."

He sat down on the sofa, Rufus climbed off of his shoulder and sat right next to him. **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah! Play it!"

Sigmund played the video.

The video itself was a recording done by Sigmund. It was of Orvus, himself, clarifying what the clock is and what it does. He started out by telling a very shocking story.

Eons ago, the Zoni entrusted the Fongoids with the gift to travel through time. However, they misused it. They were overzealous with it and overused it for 3000 years. This caused a massive problem of cosmic proportions as it created many paradoxes and conundrums that wore the space-time continuum thin. It came to a point where it created a devastating rift that destroyed 83 celestial bodies. Rufus gasped from the scene that showed the horrible destruction. The existence of the entire Universe nearly came to an end, but then Orvus created the Great Clock to repair the damages caused by the rift and restore time to its normal state.

He then went on to mention 2 rules, both of them consisted of a reminder that the clock is not a time machine and must not be used as such.

After the video, Clank got himself off of the couch. Rufus hopped back on to Clank's shoulder. **Clank:** "Incredible. The Great Clack is responsible for temporal stability across the Universe?" **Sigmund:** "Now you know why Orvus kept it a secret. Without this station, the Universe would just collapse on itself."

Rufus grabbed his head with both of his hands and shook it while groaning. **Clank:** "So, where is the real Orvus?" **Sigmund:** "I told you, it's a secret."

Rufus groaned again. **Rufus:** "No fair!" **Sigmund:** "Come on, it's time for another lesson. Rufus, if you wouldn't mind…"

Sigmund held his hand out for Rufus. Rufus scampered off of Clank and back on to Sigmund. He stood on him while folding his arms and pouting. **Rufus:** "Hmph!"

Clank got into the mnemonic station and returned into his subconscious. Orvus had been waiting for him to return. **Orvus:** "Hello, XJ-0461. It's good to see you again. And now, it's time for your most important lesson."

Orvus turned the other way and floated off as Clank followed him. **Clank:** "Hm…what am I learning this time?" **Orvus:** "The clock's primary function is to maintain temporal normality. When that normality is threatened, you must act to repair it immediately."

He got to work with teaching Clank how to fix temporal normality by demonstrating the feature the procedure on a holographic image of the Kreeli Comet. The procedure itself was done with the use of the ChronoScepter. From there, he was able to rid the comet of any and all time anomalies.

After that lesson was finished, he went on to teach Clank how to slam ongoing projectiles back towards any enemy that fired it. It was part of the scepter's time manipulating properties as it reverses projectiles and sends them back towards the enemies. It was indeed a very interesting procedure; however, it was one that had been seen before many times.

Soon enough, the lessons were finished. **Orvus:** "I'm very proud of you, XJ-0461. And now you're ready for the task ahead. Go forth and fix time. Save the Universe. When you are ready, my chamber will be waiting. Program terminated."

Clank woke up and left the station. Rufus returned to his shoulder. **Sigmund:** "Welcome back, sir. Are you ready to repair time?" **Clank:** "Ready as I will ever be." **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah! Let's do it!" **Clank:** "But may I ask? What is "the chamber"?" **Sigmund:** "Ah, the Orvus Chamber. That's the main control hub of the entire facility. It's also the most secure. I've never been inside it myself but I hear that it has a master switch for the entire Universe." **Rufus:** "Whoooaaaa…"

Sigmund led Clank into one of the clock's planet chambers. There, Clank got to work on fixing the time anomalies on the planets. The planets that he got to work on were Quantos, Torren IV and Terachnos; which were the exact planets that have already been visited by Ratchet and Kim.

Rufus cheered him on during these procedures. Whenever Clank fixed anomaly, Rufus would say something positive. Whenever he made a mistake, Rufus would groan. Whenever Clank got himself into a tight spot, Rufus would be nervous. Whenever Clank managed to completely fix all of the time anomalies on one of the planets, Rufus would jump for joy. This continued on, with Rufus cheering for him through each planet that he was able to fix.

After the procedure was done, he met back with Sigmund towards one of the entrances to the Orientation Room. However, Sigmund was having a bit of a tough time getting himself in; not to mention that he got into another tiff with the computer. **Sigmund:** "Oh, for crying out…! I AM the Junior Caretaker! Now open the door!"

The door eventually opened for him. **Computer** **voice:** "It would not hurt to say "please" once in a while."

He made his way in. Clank followed after him. Right after returning into the Orientation Room, Clank and Rufus noticed Sigmund doing something in private. They stood behind the sofa as they observed him. He activated what was a holographic message from Orvus. **Computer** **voice:** "Accessing archives."

A holographic image of Orvus appeared before him. **Orvus:** "Hello, Sigmund. Just wanted to let you know, I will be traveling to the Tombli Outpost on Zanifar and will not be back till morning. A fellow scientist has requested on audience with me and etiquette dictates I comply."

Sigmund was very sad as he watched this recording. **Sigmund:** "Don't go, sir…"

Clank and Rufus were also saddened by this. **Orvus:** "Mind the clock while I'm gone, wind the time cleaners and Sigmund, let's just keep this our little secret. As the kids say, "B-R-B"." **Sigmund:** "Please don't go." **Orvus:** "End recording."

The recording ended, Sigmund was left heart broken. **Sigmund:** "It's…dangerous…"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Kim and Ratchet were still flying through space. Kim was still out cold. **Ratchet:** "Aphelion. Contact Wade." **Aphelion:** "Affirmative. Patching through to Wade."

Wade appeared on the screen. **Wade:** "What's up, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Did you find anything else on the Tempus Simia?" **Wade:** "Well…I did…find…something interesting about it." **Ratchet:** "Go, Wade, I'm listening." **Wade:** "OK, from what I have found out, the Tempus Simia is a mystical monkey relic. It is said to be capable of forming rifts in the fabric of space and time." **Ratchet:** "Hold on, are you saying the Tempus Simia is some sort of time traveling relic?" **Wade:** "Apparently so, but…it's just a myth. There really isn't such a thing a mystical time traveling monkey relic."

Ratchet was in deep thought for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "No…it wasn't a myth. Wade, I think Kim and Ron have traveled through time at one point." **Wade:** "What? Are you sure about that? There are no records to confirm that. Also, None of us even remember them doing anything like that." **Ratchet:** "Well, there's not much we understand about time travel; just theories." **Wade:** "Um…well, yeah, of course. There have been multiple theories on the possibilities and dangers of time travel, including the potential risks of causing massive damages to the time stream." **Ratchet:** "Yes, so maybe during the whole trip, something happened that caused the time stream to be restored, thereby erasing all events of them ever traveling through time, including the memories." **Wade:** "Yeah…you could be right…I guess…" **Ratchet:** "Well, it does clarify a lot of what's been happening to Kim and Ron. Their conditions started around the same time that these anomalies did. Also, Kim's headaches are being caused by massive amounts of lost memories being restored. Perhaps they're memories of when she traveled through time. Why else did she blurt out "Tempus Simia" in the first place? You said so yourself that you've never heard of it." **Wade:** "Actually…that does make sense, but how come Ron's been receiving stomachaches? Shouldn't he be receiving headaches from recovering his lost memories as well?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…maybe Ron's just….having a different reaction from these anomalies than Kim. He's not exactly known for being incredibly bright." **Wade:** "Yeah, that's true. Hm…I wonder what sort of things has occurred when they were traveling through time."

Shortly afterwards, Kim began to moan. Ratchet looked towards her has she moved about slightly. After another brief moan, she spoke again. **Kim:** "Uh…did…did Drakken…did he really…? No…it was…Shego…she… (moan)" **Ratchet:** "Hm, so, Drakken and Shego were involved in this. I wonder what they…"

Suddenly, Ron was heard screaming in very loudly. Ratchet was startled by this as was Wade. **Wade:** "Uh, oh! Gotta go! Ron's condition has seriously intensified and it's a lot worse than it has ever been!"

The screen was shut off. Ratchet continued on his flight through. A little afterwards, he looked towards Kim; he was indeed concerned for her. He then placed his hand on the side of her face while his fingers went through her hair. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…" **Aphelion:** "Now entering Korthos Sector. Warning. Warning. Hostile ships inbound." **Ratchet:** "Huh?"

Before long, he was faced with 3 enemy ships. They were the Valkyries sent by Dr. Nefarious to finish off our young heroes. **Cassiopeia:** "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" **Carina:** "Looks like this Lombax is lost." **Libra:** "What do you say, girls? Should we help him find his way?" **Carina:** "Cassie, we've picked up a signature 3000 kilo cubits north of Orrick Minor. It's a Lombax ship." **Cassiopeia:** "General Azimuth. The bounty's up to 2 million bolts on him. Libra, be a good girl and take care of our little friend, we'll kill the elder."

Cassiopeia and Carina departed while they left Libra to do away with Ratchet. **Ratchet:** "General, do you read me? We've got hostile ships inbound." **Azimuth:** "I see them. They're Valkyries, expert pilots who work for Nefarious. I'll lose them in the asteroid belt, you just head for Lumos."

At that moment, Kim finally came to but was somewhat groggy as she moaned. **Kim:** "What's…happening…?" **Ratchet:** "Kim! Good! You're awake! We've got a problem! Nefarious sent out some expert pilots known as Valkyries to kill us. I'll need your help with taking down this one. Think you're up for it?"

Kim spent a few moments trying to overcome her grogginess from having passed out. Almost immediately afterwards, she was completely awake and very much alert. **Kim:** "Don't worry; I'm so all over this."

She managed to switch on the second controls and was able to fight along side Ratchet. They then began their epic battle against Libra. **Libra:** "It's just you and me, Lombax. Show me what you've got."

It was indeed an epic battle against the wicked Valkyrie Libra. She piloted a much larger ship than all of the Valkyries that were under her command. Given that her ship was very bulky, it took a lot of time for Kim and Ratchet to chip her down. Sometimes, she would switch on her shield, making her invulnerable to their attacks. They would also need to deal with a lot of the smaller ships that were under her command.

Despite having to deal with both annoyances, they have stood a match against the massive Valkyrie's even bulkier ship. The size of the ship could not and did not stand a chance against their persistence and with that, her ship and her were blown to bits. It was indeed quite brutal.

After that long and enduring battle, they made their way towards the planet Lumos.

As soon as they arrived on the planet, they landed inside a cavern. When they got out, they met with Azimuth again. **Azimuth:** "Ah, perfect timing, Ratchet and I can see that the girl managed to regain consciousness." **Kim:** "Like you care, Azimuth." **Azimuth:** "Huh! Snarky as usual. Anyway, I've triangulated the Obsidian Eye somewhere in this cave. Come on, Ratchet, let's get going. You too, miss and try to keep up." **Kim:** "Heh, I was going to say the same thing to you, old timer." **Azimuth:** "And the little lady's mouth continues to run."

Ratchet let out a glum sigh. **Ratchet:** "General…"

As they made their way through the cavern, Azimuth told the duo a few stories of when he and Ratchet's father, Kaden, use to play in the cavern when they were kids. The memories for him were bittersweet.

They advanced forward a bit more, but then as they approached a nest of sorts, Azimuth stopped them. **Azimuth:** "Hold up. See that nest over there?"

From the nest, they saw hundreds of tiny and terrifying creatures emerge from it. **Kim:** "What are those things?" **Azimuth:** "Tetramites. Stay close and whatever you do, don't let them touch you." **Ratchet:** "What happens if they do?" **Azimuth:** "Let's just say they can digest anything. Perhaps the young miss wouldn't mind giving us a…brief demonstration of that." **Kim:** "Azimuth!"

Azimuth let out a brief chuckle. **Azimuth:** "I'm just pulling your leg, girlie." **Ratchet:** "Not funny, General!" **Azimuth:** "Don't worry, humans hardly live up to the same standards of Lombaxes, but I wouldn't want to see even one get killed. Anyway, one thing you must remember is that Tetramites hate water. If we can get to the other side of that creek, we'll be fine. Think you can handle something like that, miss?" **Kim:** "You kidding me? I can do anything."

She utilized her advanced acrobatic skill to maneuver herself towards the creek on the other side of the long pass, all without touching the ground even once. Ratchet was once again mesmerized by her athletic skills as he watched her cross over. **Ratchet:** "She's…spectacular."

Azimuth, however, was still very much displeased by his fixation towards her. **Azimuth:** "Really? What do you see in that girl, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "She's just amazing…I…I…" **Azimuth:** "I've heard enough out of you! Let's just…get going already." **Ratchet:** "Huh? Uh, right. Let's go."

He rushed off, Azimuth stood by for a bit as he folded his arms and shook his head, then let out a dissatisfied sigh. **Azimuth:** "What am I going to do with you, boy?"

He then rushed off afterwards.

As they progressed through the cavern, Azimuth told more stories of when he and Kaden were younger. He was also able to see much of Kaden inside Ratchet, which was very nostalgic for him. **Azimuth:** "Hm, you're reminding me more of your father every minute." **Ratchet:** "General! Can we talk about what happened? To my father? The Lombaxes?" **Azimuth:** "Now is not the time; not when we're this close."

Kim and Ratchet seemed awfully concerned about Azimuth. **Kim:** "Hm, he seems to be holding back on answering your questions, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "I know, he…he's hiding something; something that involves what happened to my race. He knows something." **Kim:** "Yeah and it seems that he doesn't want to tell us. He's going to have to sooner or later. He can't hide it from us forever." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree."

They arrived near a rock ledge that ledge to a dark pit below. There, Azimuth, with the use of his hover boots, jetted himself towards the darkness below. Ratchet and Kim rushed after him. Within the lower level of the cavern, Azimuth lit up one of his flares. Soon enough, Kim and Ratchet caught up with him. **Ratchet:** "General, will you just stop? I wanna know what happened." **Kim:** "So do I." **Azimuth:** "Questions, questions…you ask all of these questions…" **Kim:** "Uh, what are you talking about? He hasn't pestered you that much." **Azimuth:** "Pipe down, girlie! You have no idea what you're even saying!" **Kim:** "What? Yes I do!" **Azimuth:** "Oh, yeah? Well, ask yourselves this: how relevant is the past when it can be changed?" **Kim:** "Uh, you serious? Only one of us is the crazy one and it's not me." **Ratchet:** "She's right about that."

Azimuth became even more agitated. **Azimuth:** "You know what? Your father would say…" **Ratchet:** "But that's him! I'm not my father! And you haven't given us a straight answer! Why aren't you with the Lombaxes? Why did they leave you behind?" **Azimuth:** "Because I failed them!"

Kim and Ratchet were startled by his abrupt answer. **Azimuth:** "I failed them…"

Weighed down by his own recollection and remorse, he sat himself down on the ground and sulked. **Azimuth:** "I made…a mistake…"

He then went on to tell them both his terrible story. Years ago, he entrusted Lombax technology to someone who claimed to be a great inventor. That "inventor" was Tachyon and he used the Lombax's own technology to devastate and destroy them. The Lombaxes took refuge in the citadel, the Court of Azimuth. However, Kaden didn't and went to find his wife, only to find that she was killed. Azimuth felt responsible for everything that had happened to his friend as well as his kind. And as punishment, he was forbidden from joining the Lombaxes as they escaped into another dimension and was forced to live in exile.

After listening to his story, both Kim and Ratchet were taken aback. **Kim:** "That…that horrible, evil brat! Just when I thought he couldn't have been any worse. I…I can't believe he used you like that." **Ratchet:** "Hm, seems like it. No wonder why you didn't want to tell us." **Azimuth:** "Yes…but…I can make it right, all of it. I…we can fix it." **Kim:** "So, that's why you want to find the Great Clock: to go back in time and prevent that horrible catastrophe from ever taking place." **Azimuth:** "Yes! Exactly! With the clock under our control, it'll be as though it never happened."

Kim stood up, she seemed somewhat tense. **Kim:** "Uh, that sounds great and all, but to be able to use the ability to travel through time is too risky and very dangerous. Attempting to do so could cause more harm than good, regardless of using it for good intensions." **Azimuth:** "Oh, what do you humans know about time travel? Would you rather that Ratchet's parents stay dead?" **Kim:** "Believe me, I would love to have Ratchet reunite with his parents, it's just I don't think…" **Azimuth:** "I've heard just about enough out of you, young lady! I'm not going to allow you to hold me and Ratchet back anymore and if you intend to, then I don't want you to be anywhere near him!" **Ratchet:** "General!" **Kim:** "Alright, fine, then I won't hold you back. If there is a chance for Ratchet to reunite with his parents, then I will help you out however I can, but if it does turn out to be too dangerous or risky to attempt, then you have to accept that and never attempt it." **Azimuth:** "Fine! I'll hold you to that, but don't ever hold us up again! Now then, come, Ratchet. Stay with me and I promise I'll get your family back."

Azimuth, with the use of the energy emanating from his Omniwrench, smashed through the rock wall, creating a doorway to the outside. Kim and Ratchet stood by and looked towards it, concerned. Kim, however, seemed to have been saddened. **Kim:** "Ratchet…I'm sorry…"

Ratchet looked at her; he was indeed concerned. **Ratchet:** "No…don't apologize. I agree with a lot of what you said. What he wants to do, it could be too dangerous to attempt. I was speaking with Wade back on the ship while you were still unconscious. We talked about the theories of time travel as well as the potential dangers of it. So, I already know that this is a terrible idea from the get go."

Kim smiled, although, she didn't seem all too happy. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go."

They then exited the cave and as soon as they were out, they found themselves in the middle of an assault on a Vullard settlement by the Agorians. One of the Vullards came to them, pleading for help. **Vullard:** "Outsiders! Please, you must help us! The Agorians have launched a full-scale assault on the settlement! Our kind barricaded themselves in their homes."

Azimuth was greatly agitated by this request as he grunted out loud. **Azimuth:** "We have no time for petty squabbles!" **Kim:** "Azimuth! How could you be so apathetic!? We can't just let them suffer like this!" **Azimuth:** "I thought you said you would hold us back, girlie!" **Kim:** "I'm not! It's just…" **Azimuth:** "We have to focus on the mission! We have to reach the Obsidian Eye!" **Vullard:** "The eye? It's in a temple. I can take you there, but you must help us! We are not an aggressive race. Fight off the Agorians and I will show you where it is." **Kim:** "Now what was that about me holding you back?"

Azimuth let out an irritable sigh as he rolled his eyes. **Azimuth:** "OK, fine, you were right this time, but don't think I'll have you pardoned for your previous actions."

Azimuth rushed off. Kim and Ratchet stood by, very discontent. **Kim:** "Geez, it just seems like he keeps getting worse the further we go." **Ratchet:** "Actually, I think he was always like this. I have a feeling that we've barely scratched the surface of how bad this really is."

They both then rushed off and began their battle against the Agorians. It was a tough battle to put it very lightly. The Agorians have shown to be very aggressive and merciless. The 3 of them fought the vicious alien race throughout the entire valley. The fight began with just fighting the Agorians on the ground. They were brutal warriors all by themselves. Their fighting styles were shown to be quite savage. They rode on vicious beasts that were also quite ferocious. The group, however, have shown to very formidable against the Agorians and their beasts. Kim's Centurion Armor has helped her out with enduring the brutal fighting.

After the first wave of the fight was done, the second wave commenced, which consisted of monstrous machinery known as Hydra tanks. They were tanks with saucer-like bodies and 3 long heads on the different side of the saucer. The battles against them were a lot tougher as they were very durable, not to mention that they had shields that would activate every now and again. Thankfully for Ratchet and Kim, their persistence, skills and equipment helped them through the difficult fights. After a long period of time, they were able to vanquish the Hydra tanks.

The third and final wave involved a large Agorian armada flying in to decimate the land. Ratchet was called on by the Vullard to use their turrets while Azimuth fought them from the sky within his ship. Kim utilized the full use of the Centurion Armor's unique abilities, which consisted of a berserker mode. This brought forth a number of weaponry from with the armor. Also, within berserker mode, a headpiece covered the top of her head completely; tucking away her hair.

During the fight, multiple waves of Agorian ships flew in. They came in droves and made many attempts to destroy everything. However, the group brought down the force with everything they've got. They shot down many of the Agorian ships, but they just kept coming. After a long and persisting fight, they were able to shoot down enough ships to eventually cause the Agorians to retreat. As everything was calming down, all of the weaponry from Kim's armor retracted as did her headpiece, allowing her hair to flow out freely again. **Kim:** "Geez, the Agorians sure were aggressive. It's pretty much safe to say that they love carnage." **Ratchet:** "No kidding. What was that all about?"

With the Agorians retreating, the Vullards were able to exit their homes. They rejoiced over the invasion finally ending. **Vullard:** "You did it, outsiders! You stopped the invasion! Now, I shall live up to my side of the bargain and show you where the temple is." **Ratchet:** "Please and thank you."

The Vullard led them to the entrance to the temple. They soon found themselves in front of a large metal door. **Vullard:** "And entire Agorian armada held off by a few outsiders! Incredible! The Vullards thank you." **Kim:** "Oh, it was nothing, really, so not the drama." **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, so not the drama indeed.'

Azimuth grunted over their shared use of Kim's catchphrase. **Azimuth:** "Let's just get to the Obsidian Eye." **Vullard:** "Of course."

The Vullard opened the door for them. **Vullard:** "Naturally, I can't take you there, myself; far too treacherous for me." **Kim:** "No problem, we can handle the rest on our own. Of course, Azimuth is more than capable of fighting through all of this by himself. He wouldn't need our help."

Azimuth growled out loudly. **Azimuth:** "You're really starting to get under my skin, young lady!" **Vullard:** "I do have something that could help you through the cave."

The Vullard gave Ratchet a unique device known as the Omnisoaker. From there, they entered the massive cavern. The Vullard was about to close the door behind them. **Vullard:** "We closed off these caves years ago. Too many dangers, too many deaths." **Kim:** "Hm, that sounds like typical stuff to me." **Ratchet:** "Same here."

Soon enough, the door was sealed shut. **Vullard:** "You guys alright in there?" **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, we are. What's up?" **Vullard:** "The door rusted right off its tracks. I'll try to get it fixed but it might take a while. Try breathing real shallow-like." **Azimuth:** "Huh, guess the only way out is in. Think you can handle it, miss." **Kim:** "Did you even need to ask?"

As they began to tread through the cave, Ratchet made use of the Omnisoaker. One such use was pulling in water and shooting it on plants to hydrate them; one such plant that helped them to advance through. Another involved a particular plant that Azimuth was very familiar with. **Azimuth:** "Oh, look. Breegus Worm Root. It produces a sugary nectar the Tetramites can't stay away from."

Ratchet gave the Omnisoaker a try on the plant's nectar and shot it towards the ground near a Tetramite nest. From that, the Tetramites rushed towards the nectar; turning their attention away from the group. **Azimuth:** "What did I tell ya? They love it!" **Kim:** "Uh…yeah, they're really…eating it up…literally…" **Azimuth:** "Heh, can't blame them really; that nectar makes some excellent tea." **Kim:** "Hm, good thing that Vullard gave the Omnisoaker to you, Ratchet, otherwise Azimuth would be shooting that nectar in my direction." **Ratchet:** "Wouldn't doubt it." **Azimuth:** "Hey, Ratchet, you wouldn't mind giving the girl some of that nectar, would you? She could use some sweetening up." **Kim:** "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. In fact, you may need some of that nectar a lot more than me."

Azimuth grunted once more at Kim's snarky comment.

They continued through, faced with a few more of the Tetramite nests. However, Azimuth was very much ahead of the 2 of them. **Azimuth:** "Come on, you 2. The Great Clock awaits!" **Kim:** "Alright! Hold on for a minute, will ya?" **Azimuth:** "I can't wait another minute, young lady! We are so close to the clock that I…I can almost…(sigh) let's just keep going!" **Ratchet:** "We'll be right there, General!" **Azimuth:** "Do you even realize that we are just hours away from reversing the greatest tragedy in the history of the Universe!?" **Kim:** "Uh…it was great, alright, perhaps too great to even fix…" **Azimuth:** "Just think if it, Ratchet! You mother and father, right here, safe and sound!" **Ratchet:** "Uh…do you think the clock can save them?" **Azimuth:** "Of course! That's what the clock was built for!" **Kim:** "Somehow, I sincerely doubt that." **Ratchet:** "So do I."

They were eventually able to arrive at the temple within the cavern. Before them was the Obsidian Eye. They walked up to it and stood before it. **Kim:** "So…this is the most powerful telescope in the entire Universe? Doesn't look like any telescope I've ever seen." **Azimuth:** "Of course not. You humans are too primitive, so you couldn't possibly build anything this advanced." **Kim:** "Uh, you mind running that by me again!?" **Ratchet:** "Kim…" **Azimuth:** "Hm…Fulcrum Star's cracked. We may not be able to get a signal…"

Kim tapped on the device on her chest. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "Hm…I'm currently analyzing the telescope. The technology on this is incredible. I've never seen anything like it! Let me see if I can…" **Computer voice:** "Stand by for system uplink."


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, back on the Great Clock, Clank and Rufus were still lamenting from the recording of Orvus that Sigmund played. Suddenly, Kim, Ratchet and Azimuth appeared on the massive screen. **Ratchet:** "Clank!"

Clank looked up at the screen and noticed them immediately. **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! How did you find me?" **Ratchet:** "You kidding me? You think we'd leave our pal out here all alone?" **Kim:** "It's good to see you again, Clank!" **Clank:** "Same here, Miss Possible." **Rufus:** "Hi!" **Kim:** "Rufus! I was hoping you were with Clank!" **Ratchet:** "Hey, Rufus! How are you doing, little guy? You know that Ron misses you, right? I assume that you miss him, too?"

Rufus whimpered as he sulked, then nodded. **Clank:** "Who is that with you both? Is that another Lombax?" **Rufus:** "Wah-ho! Another Lombax!" **Kim:** "Uh, surprisingly, yes. Apparently, there's been another Lombax out here other than Ratchet. Can you believe it?" **Ratchet:** "This is General Azimuth. He's been helping us look for you. Just send us your coordinates and we'll come pick you up." **Computer** **voice:** "Signal integrity at 33%."

The Obsidian Eye began to shut down. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "The Obsidian Eye's signal is declining; it was already weak to begin with." **Azimuth:** "He's right about that." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I need your help. Orvus is in trouble." **Kim:** "Huh? Orvus?" **Clank:** "You must get to Zanifar and confront Dr. Nefarious." **Azimuth:** "Zanifar? Dr. Nefarious hasn't set foot on that rock since his station was completed 2 years ago." **Clank:** "Then that is when you must confront him." **Kim:** "What? But…how can we do that?" **Clank:** "You must head for the Tombli Outpost. There, you must look for a time portal. Ratchet, Miss Possible, please save my father." **Kim:** "Your…father?" **Ratchet:** "Clank, what is going on?"

At that moment, their images faded from the screen. Shortly afterwards, Clank and Rufus noticed Sigmund was directly behind them; he as taken by surprise upon their noticing him. **Clank:** "You can not hide in the broom closet forever, Sigmund. Orvus needs our help."

Rufus climbed off of Clank and scampered towards Sigmund. As he stood in front of Sigmund, he glanced up at him without any distinctive facial expressions. Sigmund looked back at him. **Clank:** "Now then, can you synthesize a time portal on Zanifar?" **Sigmund:** "Um…I suppose…I could…use the oscilloscope entanglement modulator to create a vacuum of negative energy, theoretically creating a traversable wormhole." **Computer** **voice:** "Time rift stabilized."

A small screen nearby displayed a time rift emerging at the Tombli Outpost. **Sigmund:** "Ta-da…" **Rufus:** "Yay!" **Clank:** "That will do."

Meanwhile, back where the temple, Kim, Ratchet and Azimuth stood idly in front of the Obsidian Eye. **Kim:** "So…now what?" **Ratchet:** "Well, we should make our way over to Zanifar." **Kim:** "Uh…right, we'll need to check out that time portal and see if we can rescue Orvus." **Azimuth:** "Sounds like a plan. I will meet you both on Zanifar."

Azimuth made his way out. Ratchet and Kim were about to do the same. Just then, Kim fell to her knees while holding her head in pain. Ratchet was alarmed by this and tended to her immediately. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no! Kim! It's happening again!"

Kim moaned and groaned as though she was trying to say something. Ratchet took notice of this as well. **Ratchet:** "Kim! What is it? Do you remember something?" **Kim:** "Ron…I…"

She groaned once more before she was able to finish was she was about to say. **Ratchet:** "Ron? You remember something about Ron?"

Her headache eventually subsided, she stood up. Ratchet continued holding on to her. She held her head down with her head slightly turned towards her side, sulking as she held her right elbow. **Kim:** "Ron…I'm sorry…" **Ratchet:** "Kim? Are you OK?"

She looked at Ratchet, she still seemed very despondent. **Kim:** "Let's…go…"

They were eventually able to find a way back to their ship. They got back in and departed the planet.

As they flew away from the planet, Azimuth was seen nearby. He contacted them. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, there's…something that I haven't told you about the clock. If we succeed in turning back time and stopping Tachyon, the present as you know it, will never exist." **Kim:** "What?" **Ratchet:** "General, what do you mean?" **Azimuth:** "It means the friends you have made, Clank and that…girl, well, you will never have met them." **Ratchet:** "Are you…are you really serious about that? Kim and Clank…they would never be part of my life?" **Azimuth:** "Probably. The clock does grant a temporal immunity to those who use it, but I can't make any guarantees." **Ratchet:** "If this is the only way to save my family, then…I have to take it." **Kim:** "Ratchet…" **Azimuth:** "Atta boy. Now then, don't be alarmed, but I've just picked up Vorselon's signature not far from here." **Kim:** "What!? Vorselon's nearby!?" **Azimuth:** "Yes, but don't you worry you pretty little head, miss. I'll distract him while you and Ratchet make you way to the outpost." **Ratchet:** "Got it! Be careful, General." **Azimuth:** "I will. And remember, if Orvus is alive, it's imperative that you get the clock's location from him. Good luck."

Azimuth flew off. Kim and Ratchet continued on their way. **Kim:** "Ratchet…are you…are you really going to use to clock to turn back time?"

Ratchet was in a state of uncertainty for a brief moment. **Ratchet:** "I…I don't know, Kim. I want to see my parents, but…I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'm prepared to accept either outcome."

There was a brief moment of silence from both of them. Just then, Wade contacted them. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet, are you there?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Wade. We're here. What's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Just wanted to report to you guys on what's been happening here." **Kim:** "How's Ron been doing? Has anything changed with him?" **Wade:** "Uh…well…we had a bit of an epidemic here when his stomach pains got worse. He was throbbing uncontrollably so we had to restrain him. It eventually managed to subside." **Ratchet:** "Thank goodness, last time I spoke with you, he was screaming from the pain intensifying." **Wade:** "Yeah, he's feeling a lot better, right now, although, he's been throwing up a lot."

Kim and Ratchet were both alarmed to hear that last part. **Ratchet:** "Wait a second! Ron's been throwing up!? But didn't you mention that he hadn't eaten anything in days!?" **Wade:** "Yes, he hasn't! But he HAS been throwing up a lot; like 2 weeks worth of food! It's so bizarre!" **Ratchet:** "Hm…perhaps it has a lot to do with what we just talked about a while back." **Wade:** "Yeah, it would make sense actually. In fact, it's probably the only way that it would." **Kim:** "Wait, what did you and Wade talk about?" **Ratchet:** "Should we tell her?" **Wade:** "I think we should. She has to know about it." **Ratchet:** "I agree. Kim, there's a good chance that you and Ron have…"

Just then, he was interrupted by a transmission from Qwark. **Qwark:** "Ratchet? Come in. Are you out there?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, it's Qwark. Sorry, Wade, but I have to take this. Let's talk later." **Wade:** "OK, understood. I'll look into the, uh, bizarre mess that Ron just made."

Wade hung up; Ratchet switched the frequency on of his communicator. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Qwark, I'm here. How are things going with the Agorians?" **Qwark:** "Eh…not so good. Somehow they got the idea that I'm some thrill-seeking warrior with a thirst for battle." **Kim:** "Hm, wonder how they did. You didn't say anything that gave them that impression, did you?" **Qwark:** "Uh…perhaps…I may have….probably…blurted out something…that could have…sounded…similar…to that? I was trying to make friends!"

Kim and Ratchet were both very annoyed. **Qwark:** "Listen, I'm in a lot of trouble. They've entered me in their tournament! You guys gotta get me out of here." **Ratchet:** "Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can, just find someplace to hide and stay put until we get there." **Qwark:** "Message received. Qwark out." **Kim:** "Not again." **Ratchet:** "I know, Kim. Come on, let's just…get this over with."

They set course for the Agorian Battleplex. As soon as they arrived, they docked their ship within the docking bay and got out. They made their way into the lobby. As soon as they arrived, they, much to their surprised, encountered a pair of unique individuals; the likes of which they have not seen in a while. **Kim:** "Hey! Look who it is!" **Ratchet:** "No way! I don't believe it!"

They rushed towards those unique individuals. Those individuals were Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Lilo! Stitch!" **Lilo:** "Hey! Ratchet! Kim! Long time no see!" **Stitch:** "Ih! Jaba ramid nye hassin!" **Lilo:** "What are you guys doing all the way out here?" **Ratchet:** "Well, it's a really long story, but let's just say a lot has happened since the last time we met. So, how have the 2 of you been? Did you find all of Stitch's cousins, yet?" **Lilo:** "Yep, we've managed to find all of Stitch's cousins and they have all found their one true place. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! All cousins accounted for." **Lilo:** "By the way, where are Ron and Clank? Or Rufus for that matter?" **Kim:** "Ron's at my dad's space station dealing with an unusual stomachache and Clank is…uh, well…" **Ratchet:** "Clank is currently at a mysterious clock that might be a time machine…along with Rufus."

Both Lilo and Stitch stood by speechless. They were perplexed by everything they were told. **Stitch:** "Um…Okie-taka? Achi-Kaba." **Lilo:** "Yeah, all of that did sound strange…then again, that does seem to happen quite a lot to us." **Stitch:** "Graazi." **Kim:** "So, what are you guys doing all the way out here?" **Ratchet:** "Even more bizarre than that, what are you doing on board the Agorian Battleplex?" **Lilo:** "Well, Stitch and several of his cousins were itching to try out a lot these alien battle arenas, so we have been going to several of them within a few galaxies. We went to the one at that resort in space, that one on that planet with that cliff resort, that annihilation place and that other one that was once hosted by that Qwark guy."

Kim and Ratchet seemed very stunned by hearing all of what had been going on. **Kim:** "Uh, wow, sounds like you've been, uh, really going places." **Ratchet:** "You've also seemed to have been very busy. So…how have you guys been doing in these battle complexes?" **Lilo:** "Really good! Stitch and his cousins have been winning lots of battles; some of them have even become champions of each of them and are currently taking up residence in them. We have been raking in a lot of bolts." **Stitch:** "Ih! Lots of bolts." **Ratchet:** "Uh…that's…great. We would…love to…hear all about them." **Lilo:** "Certainly. We look forward to that, but right now, we need to get going. Stitch has a match coming up that he needs to get to." **Stitch:** "Ih! Aka-choota! Can't be late. Bye!"

Lilo and Stitch walked off, Kim and Ratchet waved goodbye to them. **Ratchet:** "Well, that was…an unexpected surprise." **Kim:** "I know, I never thought I would run into them again and in all places, too." **Ratchet:** "Now let's find Qwark and get him out of this mess." **Kim:** "Certainly…"

They rushed off through the lobby. Along the way, they saw that there were several Agorians, which really didn't surprise them. However, they have noticed that they were also Terachnoids about. They then walked up to a holographic image of a Terachnoid named Mac Mackeroy. He informed the duo that the Agorians hired the Terachnoids to handle a lot of the technical stuff. This was on account that the Agorians and their aggressive nature enabled them to lack much intelligence. Such news did not surprise the duo at all. Soon enough, they made their way towards the transporter to the battle arena and were teleported in.

As soon as they entered the battle arena, they were put through several tough challenges; each one more difficult then the previous one. The Agorians, themselves, hardly went easy on them. Regardless of the difficulties of the matches or how many of them there were, they were able to really handle themselves just fine. Kim's Centurion Armor played a huge role in making her formidable against the Agorians. Even more so than that, it helped to protect her against any dangerous hazards within the arena, aside from any attacks brought forth by the Agorians.

Within a massive amount of time of fighting, all of the battles were done, or so they thought. **Kim:** "Great, we fought through battle after battle on this death platform and there's still no sign of Qwark." **Ratchet:** "(sigh) Where could that guy be?" **Announcer:** "And now, it is time for a 4 way team co-op battle. Please welcome, all the way from the Solana Galaxy. Mister Copernicus Qwark."

Qwark arrived via a rising platform; he was in hand cuffs with an Agorian handler. The handler removed his hand cuffs. **Qwark:** "That's Captain Qwark. I mean, geez, I didn't take a 3 week hero correspondence course to be called "Mister"." **Announcer:** "And please give a round of applause for our other challenger, the genetically modified, blue, furry beast of destruction: Stitch!"

Stitch arrived in the arena in a very acrobatic style. He growled viciously **Stitch:** "Naga fuzzy! I'm fluffy!" **Announcer:** "Let the 4 way team co-op battle begin!"

And so, the 4 way team battle commenced accordingly. Each of the 4 fighters battled against one onslaught after another. Even Qwark fought along aside them, if you could believe that, but only for a little. Stitch, however, was really ferocious as he was bringing out his extra limbs and was barely holding back. Kim and Ratchet indeed had a few helping hands within this fight, with Stitch providing a few more than Qwark; in more ways than one.

After a while, the fights were done. Ratchet was exhausted but Stitch was still raring to continue fighting. **Stitch:** "Acha booka moopa? Stitch can do this all day!" **Ratchet:** "Please! (pant) No more! (pant) I can't…handle…another one!" **Announcer:** "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" **Ratchet:** "Aw, come on! Can't these people just cut me some slack!?" **Stitch:** "Feeboogoon!" **Announcer:** "It's time for the War Grok!"

The War Grok was brought up via a rising platform. It was a massive and vicious looking beast. It snapped off its own chain and tossed its handler a great distance. The group stood by, greatly stunned. Qwark ran off screaming again. **Stitch:** "Blitznak! Looks like trouble…" **Kim:** "You can say that again, Stitch."

Kim, Ratchet and Stitch fought against the War Grok while Qwark ran off, trying to avoid the massive beast by any means necessary. The beast itself was just as extremely vicious as it was massive and terrifying, but the trio persisted against it. Kim's Centurion Armor was really helping to protect her from the beast's might as well as assisted her in combat. They came at the beast with everything they've got. Stitch managed to fight the beast by ripping out any objects that he could get his claws; all 4 of them, and tossed them at the beast. After a long battle and nearly getting killed several times, they were able to subdue the beast.

The 3 of them stood before the beast as it lied on the ground, beaten. **Announcer:** "And now, Gladiators! You must kill the War Grok!" **Stitch:** "Gaba chitchu?" **Kim:** "Um…I'm not doing it." **Qwark:** "Nooooooo!"

Qwark then came running through. He stopped and did a heroic stance. **Qwark:** "Honorable lizard things, I understand your proud warrior ways."

As Qwark rambled on, the War Grok was able to get itself back up. It came after the trio as they ran from it. **Qwark:** "The Nabla tribe of Florana once referred to me as…"

He made a few strange noise as he made a few flapping gestures. **Qwark:** "Or "He With Mighty Pecks Who Hath Delivered Us Serenity". But we can not kill this creature." **Announcer:** "What do you think you're doing? You must kill the War Grok or die!" **Ratchet:** "Qwark! This thing's trying to eat me!" **Stitch:** "Ah-qa Jihad!" **Kim:** "This thing won't let up!" **Stitch:** "Batooga! Oh, no! Not good enough!" **Qwark:** "These kids are still young. They don't understand that being a hero is 45% strength, 60% bravery and 10% raw intelligence." **Ratchet:** "That's 115%!" **Qwark:** "You're welcome." **Kim:** "What an idiot." **Stitch:** "Crabba no pugy." **Qwark:** "Please take me, instead. All I ask is that you name something impressive in my honor. Perhaps a school or a food court."

The audience was silent for a brief moment. Suddenly, there was one applaud being heard, followed by a few more and grew into several and then many more afterwards until the entire crowd was applauding. **Stitch:** "Aga paba taka?" **Announcer:** "By the blade of Argos, you have honored us! You are a true hero!"

Ratchet was thrown a good distance. Kim and Stitch rushed over towards him and tended to him. **Kim:** "Are you OK?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, just peachy!"

He lifted himself off of the ground while being helped by Kim and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Nearly eaten by that thing, but other than that, never better." **Kim:** "Well, at least it's over." **Stitch:** "Kadoonboon."

They looked over and noticed Qwark rubbing the War Grok's belly as though it was some sort of massive dog. He then proceeded to name it Snowball. Ridiculous, I know. Ratchet, despite being spared, seemed very much annoyed by this. **Ratchet:** "You've gotta be kidding me." **Stitch:** "Enjibida?"

Qwark, having got on the War Grok, or Snowball, as he named it, rode off on it like some massive stallion. Kim and Ratchet, although still seeing this as awkward, both smiled. **Kim:** "I…have to admit, I'm kind of impressed." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…so am I."

Later on, they met back with Lilo within the lobby. **Lilo:** "Ratchet! Kim! Stitch!" **Ratchet:** "Hey, Lilo. What's happening?" **Lilo:** "I just watched you guys fight in all of those matches. You were great!" **Kim:** "Well, it was no big. The Centurion Armor has really made me rock out harder out there." **Ratchet:** "Really? Because I was thinking that it was the other way around."

Kim looked at Ratchet with a sweet and tender smile on her face. **Lilo:** "Well, either way, you guys were awesome." **Kim:** "Aw, thanks, Lilo. Although, I have to say that the last part with the War Grok was…quite an adventure to say the least." **Stitch:** "Ih! Battle was brutal, but last part was, uh, really bizarre." **Ratchet:** "You said it, Stitch." **Kim:** "Well, now that we've managed to finish that up, we need to get going." **Ratchet:** "Oh, right! We have to get to Zanifar and find that time portal." **Lilo:** "OK, then, you guys get going; Stitch and I will stay here and continue to browse through these fights. It was great seeing you guys again." **Kim:** "Same here. Let's meet again sometime." **Ratchet:** "Yeah and…hopefully not too long afterwards." **Lilo:** "Certainly. See ya." **Stitch:** "Bachooga."

Kim and Ratchet made their way back towards the landing bay, returned to their ship and left the Battleplex.


	10. Chapter 10

As they flew away from the Battleplex, Wade contacted them again. **Wade:** "Hey, guys. How did things go with Qwark?" **Ratchet:** "Very irritating, as always, but also somewhat bizarre." **Wade:** "Hm, you don't say." **Kim:** "But we did run into Lilo and Stitch again." **Wade:** "Really? We haven't seen them in years!" **Ratchet:** "I know. It was a pleasant surprise to see them again." **Kim:** "Yeah, I agree. Now then, what were we going to talk about before Qwark interrupted us?" **Wade:** "Oh, right. Uh, before we do that, there's someone who wants to say hi to you guys."

At that moment, Ron appeared on the screen. He was wearing a dark blue bath robe over his pajamas. He looked very much ill. He moaned a bit before speaking. **Ron:** "Hey…KP…Ratchet…" **Kim:** "Ron…!" **Ratchet:** "Geez, Ron, you don't look so good. I was told that you were sick, but you seem even worse than they say you are."

Ron moaned again. **Ron:** "How I look doesn't even come close to how I feel, but thanks for your consideration, Ratchet…(moan)" **Kim:** "Um…well, if it makes you feel any better, we have some good news: we found Rufus." **Ron:** "What? You did? No way!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we did! Turns out he was with Clank all this time; just like we hoped that he was." **Ron:** "Oh! Thank goodness! Now I know that Rufus is safe and sound! That makes me fell a little better…!"

Just then, he was about to heave. He rushed out of the screen and was heard throwing up. Ratchet and Kim both made horrified grimaces as they were hearing this take place. **Ratchet:** "Uh…so much for feeling better…" **Mrs.** **P.:** "Ron, are you OK? Oh, no, you're throwing up again, aren't you?" **Dr.** **P.:** "Dang nabbit! And just when we thought we've seen the end of that!" **Mrs.** **P.:** "Hey, Wade, who are you speaking to…?"

Soon enough, Mrs. Possible appeared on the screen. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Oh, my goodness! Kim!" **Kim:** "Mom?" **Mrs.** **P.:** "Honey, come over here! It's Kim and she's with Ratchet!"

Shortly afterwards, Dr. Possible appeared on the screen beside his wife. **Dr.** **P.:** "Hey, Kimmicub! You seem to be doing well. And Ratchet! Good to see you again, my boy!" **Ratchet:** "Uh…same here…Dr. Possible…" **Dr.** **P.:** "How are you doing? Did you manage to find Clank?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, I have, I just don't know how I'll be able to reach him." **Dr.** **P.:** "Cheer up, my boy. I'm sure that you'll find a way." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know, sir." **Mrs.** **P.:** "So, how have you 2 been? Did you both get back together?" **Kim:** "Sh! Mom!"

Ratchet had sulked a little. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Um…so…anyway, how have you been doing? Have you been getting any more of those headache attacks?" **Kim:** "Um…well…" **Ratchet:** "Yes, she has and she passed out a few times, but don't worry, I've been looking out for her." **Dr.** **P.:** "Well good on you to do that for us, my boy. I know our Kimmicub is safe and sound as long as you're with her." **Ratchet:** "Hah, well…I…I do the best that I can." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Keep at it, sweetie, we'll always count on you." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Mrs. Possible…" **Wade:** "Uh, guys? There are a few things that I need to talk about with Kim and Ratchet." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Oh, right, or course, we'll leave you kids alone." **Dr.** **P.:** "Take care, Ratchet and be sure to continue looking after our Kimmicub." **Ratchet:** "Of course, Dr. Possible. As always, I'll do my best."

Both of Kim's parents walked out. Wade remained on the screen. Ron was eventually able to return to view and stood alongside Wade. **Ratchet:** "So, Ron, I hear that you've been throwing up a lot; despite the fact that you haven't eaten anything in days."

Ron started groaning once again. **Ron:** "It's been awful…I've thrown up all kinds of horrible things that I have never eaten before and yet for some reason, it all tasted so…familiar…Yurk!"

He began to heave again, he rushed out and was heard throwing up again. **Ratchet:** "And there he goes again."

Ron was heard moaning a little more afterwards. **Kim:** "Huh, this just keep getting stranger and stranger by the second." **Wade:** "And that's just the beginning, I've been curious with where all of this came from so I did a scan of the…uh…bile and found that it contains traces of ingredients of a Norwegian dish known as meat cakes." **Kim:** "Meat cakes!? We've never eaten anything like that before!" **Ratchet:** "Uh…Kim? Wade and I have reason to believe that you and Ron, at one point, traveled through time."

Kim was greatly startled to hear this. **Kim:** "What? What makes you say that?" **Ratchet:** "When you passed out back on Quantos, you blurted out "Tempus Simia". Wade did a little research to look into what that is and found out that it's a mystical time traveling relic." **Kim:** "But…I don't remember anything like that." **Wade:** "We know. Ratchet and I have been talking about the complexity of time travel, so something like that is to be expected." **Ratchet:** "You also mentioned to me that your headaches and these time anomalies began around the same time. Wade was able to confirm that your headache attacks are being caused by massive amounts of lost memories returning to you." **Wade:** "And considering that they're happening because of these anomalies, it would have to involve time traveling. All the memories of when you and Ron traveled through time are rushing back into your mind."

Kim was still very much shocked to hear all of this but she seemed to have understood a lot of what was told to her. **Kim:** "Hm…as…as strange as all of that sounds, it…it actually does make sense, but I…I still don't remember…" **Wade:** "Your mind must be having a very tough time processing all of those memories; that must have been what was causing those headaches." **Ratchet:** "And the same goes for why you've been passing out a few times." **Kim:** "But…what about Ron and his…bizarre stomachaches?" **Wade:** "My best guess would be all the food that he's been eating during those episodes is filling up his stomach. Why else would he be throwing up when he hasn't eaten anything in days?" **Kim:** "Yeah, that would make sense…hold on a moment! I remember…something involving that. It was when Ron and I just finished our first day of Junior year. We felt some kind of bizarre shockwave. I remember hearing something about "the future" and then a little afterwards, Ron inexplicably shouted "I hate meat cakes". And now, Ron's throwing up what could be meat cakes." **Ratchet:** "And he did mention that all of what was coming out of him tasted familiar for some reason." **Kim:** "Yeah…they fit together all too well to just be a coincidence. Oh, my gosh! Ron and I…traveled through time before!?" **Wade:** "Apparently. As to why or what you were even doing? Hopefully, you'll be able to remember all of that."

Kim sat by, spellbound and shocked by everything she just heard and found out. **Ratchet:** "You're going to be OK, right, Kim?" **Kim:** "I…I…I don't know what to think. I can't believe that…this is what's been happening…" **Ratchet:** "Well, at least you found the answers you were looking for." **Kim:** "Yes…I have…but…I still need to help Ron…I owe him so much, especially since I used him to…"

Just then, a transmission from Azimuth interrupted her. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, come in." **Ratchet:** "What is it, General?" **Azimuth:** "It's just as I suspected. Vorselon's making a sweep of the entire sector. I'll lead their scouts as far away as I can. You and that girl need to make your way to Zanifar as quickly as possible." **Ratchet:** "Copy that. We're on our way now. Sorry, Wade, but we need to cut this conversation short. We have things that need to be taken care of." **Wade:** "Understood. I'll talk you guys again later."

They severed communications with Wade and headed towards Zanifar at breakneck speed. A barrier surrounding the planet held back their approach but they were able to remove that obstacle or at least a portion of it and made their way towards it.

They were able to land their ship near the Tombli Outpost and got themselves out. **Kim:** "Alright, let's find that time portal."

They rushed through the surrounding area, fighting off many hazards along the way. The entire surrounding area was a snowy and dismal place consisting of several towers spread apart from one another. The place was indeed horrid looking and it kept looking worse as they advanced further.

Soon enough, they arrived at the very center of the outpost. There, they had a chance to look around at the horridness and atrocity of the entire place. **Kim:** "Yeah, this looks as though it's completely under Nefarious' control." **Ratchet:** "Well, that explains the barrier surrounding the planet."

The surrounding area was an abominable boot camp. There were structures that encased the inhabitants of the planet, which surprisingly were Fongoids, the alien race that they came across on Quantos. **Kim:** "Are those Fongoids? I thought they were only on Quantos!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I thought so, too. But look! They're being imprisoned here." **Kim:** "I know. That Dr. Nefarious! I get that he's evil and all, but it's still shocking to see the horrible things that he does." **Ratchet:** "I hear ya, Kim. Come on, let's go see if we can free them."

They ran up closer towards one of the energy fields. There, a Fongoid that stood nearby spotted them immediately. **Fongoid:** "Praise Orvus, a Lombax! Have you come to rescue us?" **Kim:** "That's what we're hoping we'll do." **Ratchet:** "What happened here?" **Fongoid:** "Dr. Nefarious tricked us into helping him build his outpost. Before we knew it, his troops were herding us into detainment camps." **Kim:** "What should we do to help you guys out?" **Fongoid:** "You must shut down that outpost's security functions. They are controlled by that guard tower up there." **Kim:** "Then that's where we need to go." **Ratchet:** "Come on."

They continued through the area, fighting off several of Nefarious' robot forces. As they fought through the robots and the area, they looked around at the devastation and sheer atrocity brought on to the area by Nefarious' terrible outpost. **Kim:** "Just look at this place. What has he done to this area?" **Ratchet:** "I know, I wouldn't think that the Fongoids live in such a frozen wasteland. Something tells me it wasn't always like this." **Kim:** "I feel the same way. This cold isn't the only thing about this place that's been giving me chills."

They continued to hurry through the area, jumping and maneuvering themselves through, until they were able to reach the Tombli Security Station. However the security system of the…security station sealed the door shut, barring their way in. With this impasse that needed to be dealt with, Kim tapped on the device on her chest. **Kim:** "Wade, we need to get into this tower. Do you think you can override the security lock on the door?" **Wade:** "I'll give it a shot."

They waited for a brief moment. Eventually, the lock disengaged and the door was open. **Computer** **voice:** "Access granted." **Wade:** "There, that should do it." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Wade. Let's go."

They ran into the tower. From there, they were faced with several more of Nefarious' robots. It did not take them long to fight through them or even plow through the interior for that matter as the interior itself consisted of one very short hallway and a reachable chamber. **Kim:** "Wow, I didn't expect it to be this easy." **Ratchet:** "Let's deactivate the security functions of this place before something else goes wrong."

Ratchet did not hesitate for a second to switch off the security system. From that, the energy fields of the atrocious boot camp were deactivated. **Computer** **voice:** "Primary containment generator disabled."

The Fongoids were overjoyed to be free. While they rejoiced, Kim took notice of something almost immediately. **Kim:** "Ratchet! Look!"

Ratchet looked over along with Kim. **Kim:** "That must be the time portal that Clank told us about." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that must be it. Come on, let's head over there now."

They rushed back over towards the time portal as fast as they could. Just as they had approached it, they heard what sounded like the Kimmunicator's chime. They then looked towards the device attached to Kim's chest as it flashed. Ratchet looked at Kim, astonished by this. Kim then tapped on the device. **Kim:** "What is it, Wade?" **Wade:** "Hey, guys, I just want to let you know that I'm picking up on a lot of interference coming from that portal. There's a good chance that I won't be able contact you once you have traveled to the past." **Kim:** "Thanks for letting us know, Wade. We'll try to keep that in mind." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They then went through the portal together.

They arrived 2 years in the past. Just then, Kim received another dizzy spell. She held her head as she dropped to her knees. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

Ratchet got down with her and tended to her. **Ratchet:** "Kim, are you OK?" **Kim:** "I…I…think so…"

She stood right back up, she still felt a bit dizzy as she held her head and tried to maintain her balance. Ratchet grabbed on to her to keep her from falling. She then stabilized herself. **Kim:** "Guess that time portal must have triggered another dizzy spell…" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that goes without saying." **Kim:** "It was strange, though. It felt…so…familiar when I passed through. For a moment there…I…caught a glimpse of my younger self; almost as though I was looking directly at her."

Ratchet let go of her, she was able to stand on her own. **Kim:** "You guys were right. I have traveled through time before."

Kim seemed despondent, Ratchet worried about her, but he knew what needed to be done at that moment. He went over and touched her shoulder. **Ratchet:** "Come on, we have to keep moving."

Kim looked at him, still despondent; they then went on their way.

As they walked further into the new surroundings, they had a chance to take in everything around them. **Kim:** "Wow, just look at this place; it's so lush, vibrant and colorful." **Ratchet:** "I know; a huge difference compared to what it will look like."

However, all did not seem wondrous. The surrounding area also consisted of a loud speaker saying all sorts of good things about Dr. Nefarious, most of which were clearly not true, as well as many of the Fongoids repeating everything that the loud speaker had mentioned. The way in which they were saying them sounded almost artificial. The sight of all of it was very disturbing. **Kim:** "Uh…this really creeps me out…" **Ratchet:** "I hear ya, Kim. Let's find Orvus and get out of here."

They went off, spending a good amount of time looking around. They searched the entire area for Orvus or where he could possibly be. After a while, they were able to find out that he was in the main building of the outpost, talking to Dr. Nefarious. This news greatly alarmed Kim and Ratchet for more than one reason, prompting them to find a way inside. The way to get inside, however consisted of utilizing what was in the past as well as what was in the present. This indeed consisted of doing things in the past as well as going back to the present and taking care of things there.

After handling all of that, they were able to enter the tower and rushed in as fast as they could. Continuing through, they were faced with a good number of Nefarious' robot troops. They fought through all of them within the few chambers of the building. Within a short amount of time, they approached an elevator and went into it.

As soon as they arrived at the top chamber of the tower, they could already hear Nefarious' shouting. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You twit! You said this would work!"

As they peered into the massive chamber, they spotted Dr. Nefarious. Standing near him was Pollyx. **Pollyx:** "I-I don't know what's happening. We should have found it by now." **Kim:** "What? Pollyx was here, too!?" **Ratchet:** "Figures."

Nefarious had Orvus contained within a tall glass tube. **Kim:** "Oh, no! Orvus!" **Pollyx:** "He must have erased his own memory." **Orvus:** "Time is a gift and not to be tampered with."

Kim and Ratchet dropped down a good distance behind Nefarious. Ratchet held out a bomb in his right hand. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "This is your last chance, Orvus. How do I get into the chamber?" **Orvus:** "You are making a mistake. The clock is not a time machine. It never was and must never be used as such. Only a fool would think otherwise." **Kim:** "So the clock really isn't a time machine." **Ratchet:** "Given what I've talked about with Wade, I suspected as much." **Kim:** "But Azimuth and Nefarious are treating it as one." **Ratchet:** "I know…we may have a major problem on our hands."

Dr. Nefarious, furious by Orvus refusing to give him what his wants, signaled his infernal noise making machine, the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, to utilize a sonic blast on Orvus. He put up a barrier to block its attack, although he was struggling a lot against it. **Orvus:** "There is only one who will enter my chamber. And he is safe; far from you."

From within the blast, Orvus vanished. Kim and Ratchet both gasped. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Where is he!? Where did he go!?" **Pollyx:** "I don't know, sir. I'll pull up a residual image from his memory banks."

A screen appeared in front of them; on it was an image of Clank. **Pollyx:** "We scanned it before he…dissipated." **Ratchet:** "Clank!?"

Nefarious turned his head immediately after having heard Ratchet speaking out loud. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You!" **Kim:** "Cover blown! Let's bail!" **Ratchet:** "Nough said!"

Ratchet tossed the bomb towards Nefarious, hitting him in the face. The blast damaged his face. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Annihilate them, you fools!"

Kim and Ratchet crashed through a nearby window and escaped.

Meanwhile, back in the present, Dr. Nefarious was having some intimate time with Cassiopeia. Within that moment, the image of Ratchet's bomb damaging his face appeared in his mind. From there, the actual damage that was done appeared on his face. Immensely infuriated by this change, he screeched Ratchet's name so incredibly loud it was almost as though it could be heard from directly outside the space station.

Much time later, Kim and Ratchet returned to the present. Ratchet didn't need a lot of time to reflect upon what they have experienced during their little trip to the past, especially with what they have heard from Orvus. **Ratchet:** "So…there is no way to bring back my parents…"

Ratchet did indeed seem despondent, Kim was concerned for him. **Kim:** "Ratchet, are you…are you going to be OK?" **Ratchet:** "I told you before! I was willing to accept either outcome…!"

His immediate response startled her. His mood shifted back as he calmed down. **Ratchet:** "At least…I don't have to worry about you fading out of my life."

Kim seemed to be quite touched with hearing him say that. **Kim:** "Should we return to the ship?" **Ratchet:** "Did you even need to ask?"

They made their way back to the ship posthaste. As soon as they got back in, Vorselon appeared on the screen. **Vorselon:** "Greetings, young Lombax. I think I may have something that belongs to you and the little girl."

He showed both of them that he had Azimuth in a cage. **Ratchet:** "General!" **Kim:** "Azimuth!" **Vorselon:** "It is a dark day when one is tasked with destroying half of the galaxy's Lombax population." **Kim:** "You're despicable, Vorselon!" **Vorselon:** "Oh, I assure you I act only out of contractual obligation." **Azimuth:** "Ratchet! Don't listen to him! You and that girl need to find the clock!"

Vorselon zapped him, which understandably devastated both Ratchet and Kim as they watched this. **Vorselon:** "Only 1 Lombax need perish tonight. If you would be willing to take his place, I'd happily postpone the execution. I've upload the coordinates to your ship. Tick-tock. Better hurry!"

He abruptly and violently ended the transmission. Ratchet was enraged. **Kim:** "Ratchet! We have to do something!" **Ratchet:** "I agree with you on that! Hang on!"

He took off and flew off of the planet.


	11. Chapter 11

As they flew into space, they spotted Vorselon's ship in the distance. **Kim:** "Look! There's Vorselon's ship!" **Ratchet:** "Let's go!"

They flew towards the ship as fast as they possibly could. Just then, they received an unexpected transmission from someone they knew. **Lilo:** "Ratchet, are you there? Come in, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Lilo? Is that you?" **Lilo:** "Yep, I just want to let you know that Qwark guy left a while ago. He was talking to those Agorians about that evil dummy head, Dr. Nefarious." **Ratchet:** "Hm, evil dummy head. I like that; it suits him perfectly." **Kim:** "Hah, agreed." **Lilo:** "They were telling him about a secret entrance to the dummy head's base. Thought you would be interested in hearing that." **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Lilo. Something tells me we'll be involved with that sooner or later." **Kim:** "Oh, no doubt about it." **Ratchet:** "But first thing's first, let's head over towards Vorselon's ship and bail the general out." **Kim:** "Oh, for sure."

They continued to rush off towards Vorselon's ship.

They managed to board his ship. As soon as they entered, they were bombarded constantly by his troops. The constant bombardment made advancing through very difficult. Regardless, they were both able to hold their own and I can't stress enough just how helpful Kim's Centurion Armor was. Although she was indeed quite tenacious and capable from just her skills; this is something I know Ratchet would always consider very much to be true.

The 2 of them fought through and kept on going without hesitation regardless of the difficulties that they had to face. They eventually ran into Lord Vorselon. **Vorselon:** "You lasted much longer than I expected. Azimuth has taught you well." **Kim:** "Give us back Azimuth now!" **Vorselon:** "Let's not be so hasty, little girl." **Ratchet:** "Where is he, Vorselon?" **Vorselon:** "Hm…let's see, now where did I put him? The air lock, the torture chamber, the day spa." **Kim:** "Stop messing around and just tell us already!" **Vorselon:** "Now, now, you really should not be like that, tell you what, defeat me and maybe I'll reveal to you where he is. What say you to that?" **Kim:** "Oh, it is so on!"

They began another fight against Vorselon. He was much tougher than last time they faced him as his strength, weaponry and prowess have greatly increased. His attacks were indeed quite vicious and very much ruthless. He showed them no mercy what-so-ever. He fought them with every attack in his arsenal, but the tenacious duo has proven to be a match against the vicious cyborg. Soon enough, they were able to destroy another cybernetic body of his, leaving only his head as it jetted out. **Vorselon:** "Lord Vorselon can not be defeated!" **Ratchet:** "Come back here! Where's Azimuth!?" **Kim:** "Hm! Guess we'll have to find him, ourselves."

They rushed off and continued through the ship. They darted through the ship's dangerous hallway as well as many of its security features. They eventually arrived within a chamber. There, they were able to find Azimuth locked in a cage. **Kim:** "Azimuth!" **Azimuth:** "Ratchet! What are you and that girl doing here!?" **Ratchet:** "Relax, rescue missions are kind of something we do a lot." **Kim:** "Now, how do we shut down that containment field and get you out of there?" **Azimuth:** "If you must know…these cables must lead to some sort of power supply. Follow them to the containment generators." **Kim:** "Got it! We'll see you soon."

Kim and Ratchet were about to rush off. **Azimuth:** "Wait! Forget about me! Just get out of here, you 2!"

They stopped and faced Azimuth again. **Ratchet:** "Uh, so not gonna happen, General. We're getting you out of there, whether you like it or not!"

They then proceeded to seek out the generators. Azimuth grunted as he watched them rush off. **Azimuth:** "You really have spent too much time with that girl."

And with that, Kim and Ratchet scurried through the nearby chambers in search of all of the containment generators. There were 3 in total and deactivating them required some serious teamwork. It was indeed no small task as these 2 did not have an easy time finding them as well as being able to reach them. However, this really wasn't anything that they could not handle.

After a good chunk of time seeking out and dismantling the generators, they were able to return to where Azimuth was being contained. They had removed the containment field and were able to release him. As he exited the cage, Azimuth seemed less than gratified by their heroic feat. **Kim:** "Azimuth, thank goodness you're OK; we were worried about you." **Azimuth:** "You fools! I told you to leave without me! You shouldn't have come back!"

He then darted towards Kim and stood directly in front of her as he stared her down. **Azimuth:** "You put him up to this, didn't you, you insolent human!?" **Kim:** "Hey! We both came to the same decision! I don't need to influence him to do anything!" **Ratchet:** "She's telling the truth. We made the decision together. And besides, we have done a lot before we got here! We traveled back in time, found out what happened to Orvus…" **Azimuth:** "What? You traveled back in time? When? How far?" **Kim:** "Not far enough, not that it really mattered…" **Azimuth:** "What do you mean it didn't matter!? Can't you see that we're the only ones who can fix the past!?" **Kim:** "Yeah, about that, there's something about the clock that you need to know…"

Just then, the ship's alarm went off. **Azimuth:** "We'll worry about that later! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

He ran off. **Kim:** "But, Azimuth…!" **Ratchet:** "We'll tell him as soon as we're safe from here. Let's go, Kim."

Ratchet rushed off after Azimuth. Kim hesitated for a bit before she left with them.

Making their way back towards their ships, they fought through more of Vorselon's robotic forces. The onslaught was more massive and difficult to face than the fight to get in. Shortly through the battle, they made their way towards an elevator and had a chance to catch their breaths. **Azimuth:** "They're not going to let us off this ship without a fight." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, I can handle myself just fine." **Kim:** "Same here." **Azimuth:** "I sure hope you can handle this, young lady; wouldn't want you to hold us back." **Kim:** "What? Oh, so not! I thought I made it clear several times before that I CAN handle anything! This is no exception, I assure you, Azimuth!" **Azimuth:** "Heh, we'll see about that."

Kim placed her hands on her hips as she glanced at Azimuth, annoyed. **Kim:** "Hmph!"

Exiting the elevator, they faced off against more of the robots. Despite Azimuth's lack of faith towards Kim, she was, in fact, able to manage against the ongoing barrages just as well as Ratchet and Azimuth. Although, Azimuth displayed very little change in his mood towards her, much to her dismay.

It was a long fight through, but they were able to reach the hanger bay. However, the fight was far from over as the hanger bay doors were shut; closing them off from their ships. **Kim:** "They've locked the hanger bay doors!" **Azimuth:** "Well, what did you expect? You 2 cover me while I hack the terminal."

Kim and Ratchet went right on to fighting off the onslaughts. They were grueling but the duo was able to endure. Again, I can't stress enough how exceedingly helpful Kim's Centurion Armor was towards this vicious fight. Azimuth was half way done when he noticed something that excited him. **Azimuth:** "I don't believe it!" **Ratchet:** "What is it, General?" **Azimuth:** "Vorselon's entire flight log is on here! I'll download the data into my nav-unit." **Kim:** "Hm, sounds like something that could contain a lot of useful intel." **Azimuth:** "Of course it does! Now keep quiet while I work!"

They kept going through; both sides persisting without hesitating even once. Eventually, Azimuth was able to get the hanger bay doors open. All 3 of them rushed out towards their ships at great speed. Azimuth got into his ship and flew off. **Azimuth:** "I'll radio you both as soon as we're clear. Oh, and thanks for saving an old Lombax."

Kim and Ratchet got back into their ship and flew off.

As they flew away from Vorselon's ship, it departed from the sector. Azimuth contacted them shortly afterwards. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, are you alright? Did you and that girl manage to clear Vorselon's ship?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we're clear, General. What's the sitch on Vorselon's flight data?" **Azimuth:** "They're encoded with a double hexagonal holo-key, but one of the files was unprotected. It looks like coordinates to the Bernilius Sector. I'll upload them to your nav-unit." **Ratchet:** "We'll meet you there, General. Let's go, Kim." **Kim:** "OK."

And so, they set a course for the next sector and left for it immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, back in the Great Clock, Clank and Sigmund were taking care of a few more things that needed to be done. **Clank:** "So, what is next on our temporal to-do list?" **Sigmund:** "Well, let's see…most of the planets are repaired, I ordered us a new quantum entanglement modulator and time cleaners are eating away the residual facility rift…Only 1 thing left to do: test mnemonic station Iota." **Clank:** "Mnemonic station Iota?" **Sigmund:** "Yep, as in "Iota test the mnemonic station"."

Rufus groaned at the lackluster joke. **Sigmund:** "Sorry, guys, Orvus' sense of humor rubs off on you after the first thousand years." **Clank:** "I see…"

Clank exchanged perplexed looks with Rufus. **Sigmund:** "Anyway, I have a few things to take care of in Sector 9. I'll meet you at the station." **Computer** **voice:** "Junior Caretaker to Sector 9." **Sigmund:** "I'm coming! I'm coming! Evil computer!"

Sigmund went off; Clank continued on his way towards the a fore mentioned station. As they persisted further, he made his way through several unique platforms as well as another temporal recording chamber. Soon enough, he and Rufus were able to reunite with Sigmund directly outside the mnemonic station. There, Sigmund was having another tiff with the facility's computer. **Sigmund:** "Error 47? That's ridiculous! Stupid machine! It falsifies at least once a week!" **Computer** **voice:** "Perhaps it's because you do now know how to fix it." **Sigmund:** "I'll fix YOU! Evil computer!"

He entered the chamber, Clank followed after him. **Sigmund:** "Oh! Hey, sir. You mind giving this station a whack with your ChronoScepter?" **Clank:** "Certainly not. I will get right on it."

He ran up to the station which was very much broken. He whacked it with his scepter, fixing it almost instantaneously. **Sigmund:** "Perfect! Now we just need to test it, if you don't mind, sir." **Clank:** "Not at all."

Rufus climbed off of Clank and back on to Sigmund. Clank then entered the station and returned into his subconscious. Within his subconscious, he noticed a guy that he had met before, someone that he has known as the plumber, was clearing out a familiar looking green pipe of several objects. They were of those that Clank and his friends were already acquainted with. As they were conversing with each other about what Clank should do with his life, the plumber offered him with a few words of wisdom which involved choices that he should be making for himself. However, 1 very unusual piece of information he gave out to Clank was to "not risk any more than 6 minutes" before he shoved Clank into the pipe.

Clank woke up and exited the station. Rufus returned to his shoulder. **Sigmund:** "Well? Does it work? I thought I saw some strange neural activity there for a second." **Clank:** "The station is operational." **Sigmund:** "Great. Then on to the Orvus Chamber. Last one there's a rusted Zoni!"

Sigmund went off, Clank ran after him. Along the way, Clank conversed with Rufus. **Clank:** "Rufus, can you keep a secret?" **Rufus:** "Hm…OK!" **Clank:** "I have been thinking about my purpose in taking my father's place as the new caretaker of this entire facility, but I have also been thinking about my friends. You know, Ratchet, Miss Possible and Ron."

Rufus whimpered after hearing Ron's name. **Clank:** "I know you miss Ron, but listen, I can understand that I was created for this particular task but…I yearn to be with my friends again. What do you think should be the correct course of action for me, stay here and protect the clock or return to be with my friends?" **Rufus:** "Hm…"

He then let out a sigh and whimpered again. **Clank:** "Yes…I know how you feel, Rufus. Ron is very much important to you as Ratchet is to me. Hm…perhaps…I should choose…the one that…that is truly most important to me."

There were soon able to arrive in front of an odd-looking door. There, Sigmund was waiting for them. **Sigmund:** "The chamber's right this way, sir." **Rufus:** "Yay! Here we go!" **Sigmund:** "Well, this is it. Behind this door is the master switch for the entire facility. Are you ready?" **Clank:** "I am ready." **Rufus:** "Let's do this!" **Sigmund:** "Alright, then. Ahem. XJ-0461, on behalf of Orvus and in accordance with his wishes, I present to you the Orvus Chamber."

The door opened before them, they made their way inside. As they entered the chamber, they marveled at everything that they saw. **Rufus:** "Whooooaaaaaaa…!" **Sigmund:** "Here it is. You father went to great lengths to protect this room from those who would abuse it."

Sigmund then went towards one of the control panels and pressed a few keys on it. **Computer** **voice:** "Control terminal activated."

From the very center of the chamber, a shell emerged. It then opened up, revealing a lever. **Sigmund:** "He loved you very much, you know. He was all "XJ-0461" this and "XJ-0461" that." **Rufus:** "Aw...Orvus." **Sigmund:** "I'm supposed to play this for you. It's sort of an orientation message."

Sigmund clicked on a few more keys. From that, a holographic image of Orvus was projected from the lever. **Orvus:** "Hello, XJ-0461. Or should I say "Clank"?" **Rufus:** "Yay! Clank!" **Orvus:** "Here, in this very chamber, I watched over time. And now that you understand the power of this clock, I must ask that you protect it at all costs; for even the slightest misuse of its power can rip the very fabric of the existence." **Rufus:** "Oh, no…" **Orvus:** "The clock, much like time itself, is a gift and not to be tampered with. But like any father, my only wish is that my…"

Suddenly, the hologram mysteriously deactivated. **Rufus:** "Huh?" **Lawrence:** "I'm sorry. Were you in the middle of something?"

They spotted Lawrence near one of the control panels, holding a plug in his hand. Rufus gasped. **Sigmund:** "Intruder! Protect the chamber!"

Clank held Rufus in front of an opened latch on the front of his torso. **Clank:** "Rufus! Get inside! Quickly!"

Rufus scampered into Clank. Lawrence tossed another orb of gratuitous immobilization. You should know what happened next.

Meanwhile, Dr. Nefarious was doing…um…something else important, if you could call it that. Lawrence then called him up and reported to him that Clank had unwittingly led them directly to the Orvus Chamber, just as Dr. Nefarious had planned. Dr. Nefarious, overjoyed, gave out the order to initiate "Unnecessarily Evil Initiative Omega-91". After the order was made, Qwark arrived at the doctor's private quarters. He was wearing an excruciatingly obscene nurse disguise. It was ghastly in of itself. Dr. Nefarious seemed very astonished and not in a good way for obvious reasons.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Kim and Ratchet arrived at the Bernilius Sector. **Aphelion:** "Now entering Bernilius Sector."

Immediately afterwards, Azimuth contacted them. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, come in. I just picked up on a looping transmission on one of the emergency frequencies. Tell me what you or the girl make of this."

He played the transmission to them; it produced a strange noise. **Ratchet:** "I don't believe it! That's a distress call with Clank's signature!" **Kim:** "Aphelion, can you track the source of that distress call?" **Aphelion:** "The origin appears to be planet Vapedia." **Kim:** "Let's head over there now!"

They made their way towards the planet as fast as they could. **Azimuth:** "Just think. By tonight, your friend will be safe and the clock will be ours." **Kim:** "Azimuth, hold on for a moment. We need to…"

Just then, they were interrupted by Carina, who was just directly outside them in her ship. **Carina:** "Bonjour, Monsieur Lombax." **Kim:** "Huh? Hey, you're on of those Valkyries that tried to kill us a while back." **Carina:** "That is right, Mademoiselle, I can see that you kiddies picked up on our signal." **Kim:** "What? You sent out that signal? Unbelievable!" **Carina:** "Yes, and unfortunately, this is as far as you will go."

Kim was indeed greatly agitated as was Ratchet. **Kim:** "(grunt) She so won't get away with this! I'll take on the second controls." **Ratchet:** "Yes! Let's finish her!" **Carina:** "You both will pay for what you did to Libra!"

She was beyond infuriated with them destroying her comrade Libra.

They started out with chipping her down the same way that they did with her former. However, this had proven to be more difficult than the last one. Her shield was also not so easy to be brought down. It did not go down the same way that the other one did. However, they did manage to find a way. Kim and Ratchet worked together on shooting her down. The Valkyries under her command made it much more time-consuming to bring her down, but they were able to manage them just fine. Their persistence and team work eventually paid off as they were able to triumph against her in the end. **Carina:** "No! This is impossible! Valkyries! Do not let them reach the citadel! They must not interfere with Nefarious' plan to…"

She then let out a devastating scream before her ship blew up, destroying her as well. **Kim:** "Yes! We did it, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah…we did…Aphelion, give us a status report on Clank's transmission." **Aphelion:** "The coordinates appear to be accurate, but the signal has weakened by 72.3%." **Kim:** "Clank is out there, alright, but he's in trouble." **Ratchet:** "I know that, Kim. Hold on, pal, we're coming."

They continued on their way towards Vapedia. **Kim:** "I'm worried about him. I just hope he's OK. Also, I hope that Rufus is OK, too." **Ratchet:** "So do I. I'm worried about both of them. Let's get over there before it's too late."

They arrived on the planet's surface. The entire area consisted of many floating platforms; they landed their ship on one of them. When they got out, they saw Azimuth waiting for them. **Azimuth:** "Ah, good, you both have arrived. Clank's distress call terminated somewhere inside the citadel. This calls for a classic smash and grab." **Ratchet:** "Oh, I am so there." **Kim:** "This is it, Ratchet. We'll finally be able to reunite with Clank." **Ratchet:** "I know, I can't wait. Let's do it!"

They rushed towards the citadel as fast as they could. As soon as they got near the massive structure, they were immediately assaulted by the Valkyries. **Kim:** "The Valkyries!" **Ratchet:** "It begins here."

They fought against the vicious robot women. As they kept onward towards the citadel, more and more of those women tenaciously came at them. But the group was able to persist against them; not letting even one of them or one group of them stand in their way. It was a seemingly never ending cycle of fighting through those vicious women as they came in droves.

Soon enough, just before they were about to enter the citadel, they ran into Cassiopeia. She was atop a floating turret; awaiting their arrival. **Cassiopeia:** "Well, well, well, if it isn't the galaxy's favorite Lombaxes and their scrawny red-headed chimp? Come to rescue your little friend?" **Kim:** "Oh, no, not another one of you annoying, oversized harpies!" **Azimuth:** "Our quarrel isn't with you, Cassiopeia! Hand over Clank and we'll cause no more trouble!"

Cassiopeia laughed out loud. **Cassiopeia:** "Cause no more trouble? Carina and Libra are dead thanks to you!" **Kim:** "Uh, that wasn't on us. It was either kill or be killed so we really didn't have a choice there. They pretty much signed away their own lives."

Cassiopeia was greatly enraged as she growled out loud. **Cassiopeia:** "Why you snarky little…! Well no matter. We've gotten what we need from the caretaker and now his time has come. Valkyries, destroy the Lombaxes and the pretty little girl!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, it is so on!"

Cassiopeia flew off on her hover turret. **Azimuth:** "She's going to kill Clank! I'm going after her!"

Azimuth rushed off after Cassiopeia. **Ratchet:** "General, wait!"

Kim grabbed on to Ratchet by his wrist before he had the chance to rush off. **Kim:** "Ratchet! This way! We have to keep going!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

They ran off towards the direct path. Everywhere, the Valkyries came at them almost indefinitely; attacking them constantly. The entire run through consisted of this. As they kept going further, they soon ran into the citadel's training course. There, Cassiopeia was awaiting their arrival. **Cassiopeia:** "Aw, you poor dears. You wandered into our training course. No organic being has ever survived. Farewell, at least you'll both take solace in the fact that you died together."

She departed from the room, the doors sealed shut and they were locked in. The room itself consisted on shock emitters below the floor that they were standing on. In the center of the room was a machine that dispersed bombs that can easily shatter the floor if they were allowed to blow up. Kim and Ratchet worked frantically and collectively to catch the bombs and toss them back into the machine. Once again, Kim's Centurion Armor was really put to good use for this.

As they continued on, they could listen in on Cassiopeia conversing with Dr. Nefarious via a transmitter. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Cassie? What is the status to Unnecessarily Evil Initiative Omega-91?" **Cassiopeia:** "In motion, my love. Those annoying creatures are trapped in an overly elaborate death scenario designed to torture them into a slow and painful doom." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "That's Unnecessarily Evil Initiative Omega-96! I said 91! Does NO ONE read my memos!?" **Cassiopeia:** "Stop yelling at me! Our merit says we need to COMMUNICATE!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "(grunt) This coming from someone who does nothing but text me while I'm at work!? You are smothering me! Now get it done!" **Kim:** "Geez, sounds like they have one rough relationship." **Ratchet:** "No kidding, I can't tell who to feel sorry for more."

They were eventually able to destroy the machine and shut down the shock emitters. **Kim:** "Call that a death trap? I've played lacrosse games more lethal than that."

The second door opened up, they ran through it and continued on through the citadel. To be expected, they were bombarded by more of the Valkyries. Although, from what was heard on the transmitters, the women were not doing very well against the group, including Azimuth; they were pretty much plowing through the lot of them.

Shortly afterwards, they ran into yet another overly elaborate death scenario; perhaps much more overly elaborate than the previous one. Cassiopeia had also been waiting for them there. **Cassiopeia:** "Still alive? Well, let's see how you 2 survive a silo of deadly nerve toxin."

She departed as they were sealed in. A machine within the center of the room emitted the deadly nerve toxin. On the floor were switches needed to shut off the machine, but they were shifted around the room as the floor consisted of 3 rotating platforms. Cassiopeia happily mocked them. **Cassiopeia:** "Don't forget to hold her breaths!" **Ratchet:** "Kim! We have to clear out this toxin!" **Kim:** "Nough said!"

Both of them rushed around the room diligently to reach the switches. They persisted without hesitating as they scrambled to shut off the machine. They managed to reach all of the switches. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Unacceptable! They should be smoldering squishy carcasses by now!" **Cassiopeia:** "Don't treat me like one of your subordinates! I'm not Courtney Gears!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Nag, nag, nag! Change the channel, will ya!? This is why office romances never work out!" **Kim:** "They're really going all out on each other." **Ratchet:** "Tell me about it; even this toxin is a lot less lethal than their arguing."

This scenario consisted of 3 phases, each one harder than the last. They were eventually able to clear the second death trap. The machine was destroyed and the second door opened for them. They exited out of it. As they were rushing through, Azimuth contacted them again. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet, come in. I've been through 3 buildings and still no sign of Clank. They must have moved him into Cassiopeia's quarters." **Ratchet:** "We're tracking her right now, just hold off the rest of them." **Kim:** "We'll find him, Azimuth. I know we will." **Azimuth:** "I'm sorry, you 2. I should have known the Valkyries faked that distress call. It was foolish of me to suggest the assault." **Kim:** "We were all fooled, Azimuth. It happens to the best of us, really." **Ratchet:** "Kim's right. Besides, right now all that matters is Clank." **Kim:** "We won't rest until we've found him. Count on it." **Azimuth:** "Huh! I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that you're here to support us, miss. You have a lot of spirit, for a human." **Kim:** "Uh, gee, thanks. Always a pleasure, old timer." **Azimuth:** "Alright, that's enough patting you on the back, little lady. Now get to it."

They severed communications with him. **Kim:** "Geez, even when he praises me, I still get put down by him." **Ratchet:** "I know. I don't like how he looks down on you. You never deserved to be treated like that; not by anyone. At least, I don't believe that you do."

Kim smiled at him, he smiled back. They continued forward.

They spent a brief period of time fighting off more of the Valkyries. They soon ran into a room with a glass floor. **Ratchet:** "Aw, man."

Of course, Cassiopeia was there awaiting their arrival. You should know by now what that means. **Cassiopeia:** "Hello, my pretties. I see…" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know. Time for another death trap." **Kim:** "Oh, so not the drama." **Cassiopeia:** "Hmph! Well, let's see if you consider falling to your doom to be "so not the drama"."

They were sealed in as the floor below the glass floor opened up. The glass below them began to crack. Robots appeared continuously, threatening to blow up and shatter the glass. However, there were also Battery Bots running about as well as outlets for each of the bots. They frantically went around the entire place, tossing each of the Battery Bots into the outlets. They kept at this until they were able to override the death trap. **Kim:** "Like I said, so not the drama." **Ratchet:** "These death traps are more annoying than they are terrifying." **Kim:** "Can't argue with that."

The next door opened for them. They proceeded further as they fought off more of the Valkyries. Just then, they were approached by Rufus. **Kim:** "Rufus!" **Ratchet:** "Whoa, I didn't expect to see you here, little guy. What's the matter? Where's Clank?"

Rufus seemed very jittery and babbled a lot as he pointed in another direction. **Kim:** "I think he's trying to tell us where Clank is." **Ratchet:** "Lead the way, Rufus."

He scampered off as they followed him. With the help of the little guy, they were able to find another room. There, they stood before Cassiopeia on a rising platform. **Cassiopeia:** "Ah, you guys actually made it. To be honest, I'm actually glad you both survived the training course. I wouldn't want to lose such worthy opponents to a bunch of cheap machines."

Rufus growled at her. **Kim:** "That's awfully self-degrading of you to call your own machines cheap." **Ratchet:** "Speaking of cheap machines, how much is your boyfriend paying you to do his dirty work?" **Cassiopeia:** "Hm, you both have such sharp tongues. Good thing you have each other because that robot of yours was planning to kick up his metal feet and stay in the Great Clock forever." **Kim:** "What? What do you mean?" **Cassiopeia:** "Oh, didn't you know, girlie? He wants to leave your little friend over there. But don't worry, I'll kill all 3 of you before he even gets the chance."

As soon as they have risen on the highest point of the platform that sat directly below a stormy sky, a cylinder below Cassiopeia opened up, revealing an unconscious Clank within a glass tube. **Ratchet:** "Clank!"

Rufus gasped. **Kim:** "Oh, no! Clank!" **Ratchet:** "What did you do to him?" **Cassiopeia:** "Nothing compared to what I'm about to do with you!"

And so the epic fight against Cassiopeia began. She stayed on her floating turret as she fought the duo. The massive woman had shown to be quite irksome with her attacks as well as her insults. However, Kim had a few nasty tricks of her own; all of which came in the form of tossing Rufus towards Cassiopeia. He would then mess with her in many different ways; a lot of them involved crawling all over her and distracting her. They were quite amusing to see her completely lose it whenever he would crawl all over her and taunt her. **Cassiopeia:** "Eee yah! Get this disgusting bald rat off of me!"

Kim found this to be very humorous as did Ratchet. **Ratchet:** "Way to go, Rufus!"

They kept at this humorous tactic throughout the fight. It was indeed helpful as it was amusing and hilarious. Cassiopeia has shown to be quite vicious during the fight, but Kim and Ratchet have proven to be very formidable against her. They were persistent as they chipped down at her constantly. They kept at this until they were able to get her floating turret to malfunction. It flew all over the place and crashed right through the glass tube that was holding Clank, knocking him out of it. She then fell from the sky as did Clank. **Kim:** "Clank!" **Rufus:** "Clank!"

Ratchet jumped off the platform and fell after him. **Ratchet:** "CLANK! WAKE UP!"

Clank finally came to. Ratchet utilized his hover boots, went for Clank, he managed to grab on to him and he was soon bouncing off of the structures before they both landed on to one of the floating landscapes. The 2 of them were then lying on the ground next to each other. They remained there for a good amount of time before conversing for the first time within a whole year. **Clank:** "Hello, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Hey, pal. How you doing?" **Clank:** "Fine, you?" **Ratchet:** "Fantastic." **Kim:** "Ratchet! Clank!"

Soon enough, Kim was able to catch up to them. She hovered directly in front of them with the use of her hover boots. She also held Rufus within the palm of her hands. **Clank:** "It is good to see you again, Miss Possible. And you, too, Rufus."

Rufus was indeed ecstatic. **Rufus:** "Hi!" **Kim:** "You guys OK?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we're fine, Kim. We're just gonna…lie here for a while, OK?"

She smiled at them. She then went over towards them and kneeled down near both of their heads; more so closer to Ratchet's, though.

Later on, they returned to where they landed their ships. Ratchet, Kim and Clank sat down on the hood of Azimuth's ship. **Ratchet:** "We're sorry about you father, Clank. We just…couldn't act sooner." **Kim:** "Hm…I wonder if there really was anything we could have done."

Rufus moaned in sadness. **Clank:** "It is alright. You both did what you could. I assure you that Dr. Nefarious will pay for what he has done." **Rufus:** "Yeah!" **Kim:** "Well, at least you and Rufus are back with us." **Rufus:** "Yay!" **Clank:** "Yes, that is true. What matters now is that we keep the clock safe." **Azimuth:** "Oh, don't worry. One the past's been corrected, you will have the full support of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. The clock will be in good hands." **Kim:** "Oh, brother. That again, Azimuth?" **Clank:** "No, you do not understand. Time can not be changed. Using the clock improperly could rip the fabric of the Universe." **Azimuth:** "Or it could save an entire race of Lombaxes that risked their lives to save an entire galaxy." **Kim:** "Yeah, that sounds great and all, but it can't be done. We now know that it's far too dangerous." **Azimuth:** "I thought you agreed to not hold us back any longer." **Kim:** "And I thought you agreed never to attempt this if it IS too dangerous." **Azimuth:** "But…but…the Lombaxes…Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Actually, I'm with Kim on this one; I've always agreed with her."

He jumped down from Azimuth's ship. **Ratchet:** "If there is even a chance it could destroy the Universe, then it's not worth the risk." **Azimuth:** "Risk? Risk is what makes us who we are! Our kind is lost without us! Think of how many the clock can save. Think of…think of your parents, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "I…I can't. I want to see my parents, but…I just can't…We have to stop Nefarious before he makes the same mistake that we almost did." **Kim:** "Oh, I'm so there."

Kim and Clank jumped down, all 3 of them made their way back to the Aphelion. However, Ratchet stopped. **Ratchet:** "Oh, and by the way, General?"

He then turned his head back towards Azimuth and looked back at him with a tense look on his face. **Ratchet:** "Kim never held us back. She never had."

He turned back towards his ship and walked towards it. Azimuth became greatly agitated as he growled out loud. **Azimuth:** "You've been fraternizing with the humans for far too long!"

He got into his ship and took off. Ratchet was taken aback as he watched Azimuth fly off. **Kim:** "Let him go. It's probably better this way."

He was still disheartened, but he did understand the situation before him. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you may be right about that. Come on, let's stop Nefarious."

As they approached Aphelion, Clank was astonished by how it looked. **Clank:** "Hm…I see you have made some modifications to our ship." **Kim:** "Actually, it was the Zoni that did this." **Clank:** "They…did?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, they did and they've been doing an incredible job at it." **Rufus:** "Whooaaa…!" **Ratchet:** "Now then, let's get going."

They got into the ship and took off.


	14. Chapter 14

They were soon flying into space. **Ratchet:** "Kim, contact Wade."

Kim was able to do just that. **Wade:** "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Clank shifted himself closer to the view of the screen. **Clank:** "Hello again, Wade." **Wade:** "Clank!? Is that you!? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" **Kim:** "That's not all. Look who else is here with us."

Clank held up Rufus on the palm of his hand. **Rufus:** "Hi." **Wade:** "Whoa! Rufus is there, too!? Ron! Come over here! You have to see this!" **Ron:** "What? I'm coming!"

Ron appeared on the screen. **Ron:** "What is it, Wade?"

He became immediately became startled upon noticing Clank. **Ron:** "Clank!?" **Clank:** "Hello, Ron. It is good to see you again." **Rufus:** "Hi." **Ron:** "Rufus! Buddy! Oh! I've missed you so much!"

Rufus whimpered, as he felt the same. **Clank:** "Yes, Rufus has also missed you, Ron." **Ron:** "Oh, you guys, you just made me feel the best I've ever…hork!"

He then rushed off the screen; he was heard throwing up again. Ratchet, Kim, Clank and Rufus all had disturbed and concerned looks on their faces. **Ratchet:** "I take it his unusual stomach pains haven't gotten any better." **Wade:** "No, he's still upchucking meat cakes." **Rufus:** "Huh?" **Clank:** "Um, am I missing something here?" **Wade:** "Oh, right, you didn't know about what's been going on. You see, the past few days, Ron has been undergoing some bizarre stomach pains which occurred around the same time that these strange time anomalies have taken place." **Ratchet:** "Also, Kim has been experiencing some on and off headaches that also started around that time." **Kim:** "Wade looked into this and from what we were able to find, we realized that none of these occurrences could be a coincidence, so I came all the way out here to find out why all of this was happening since the source of the anomalies were traced back to somewhere around here."

Clank seemed very alarmed from hearing this. **Clank:** "Oh, no! All of this occurred because Dr. Nefarious damaged the Great Clock. I am sorry that you both had to go through all of what you did." **Kim:** "Oh, don't get all worked up about it, Clank. What could you have done to prevent it?"

Clank seemed very happy to have been reassured. **Wade:** "Not only that, but part of the mystery was why the time anomalies were causing their conditions in the first place." **Clank:** "Well, yes, there is that." **Wade:** "But thanks to Ratchet, we've managed to figure out a lot of why this had been happening." **Ron:** "Whoa! Hold up! What did you just say?"

Almost instantly, Ron rushed back on to the screen. **Ron:** "You guys know why these anomalies have been causing KP's headaches and me to throw up meat cakes?" **Wade:** "That's right, Ron." **Ratchet:** "When Kim collapsed from one of her headache attacks, she blurted out "Tempus Simia". From there, Wade was able to find out that her headaches were caused by massive amounts of lost memories returning into her mind; memories of when the both of you traveled through time."

From that news, Ron, Clank and Rufus became immensely startled. **Clank:** "Miss Possible and Ron have traveled through time before!?" **Kim:** "I was also surprised to hear that at first, but yeah, we did. When Ratchet and I stepped through that time rift on Zanifar, I caught of brief glimpse of my younger self. Also, stepping through it felt…familiar." **Ron:** "But what about me? Why am I throwing up meat cakes?" **Wade:** "I would guess that they were something that you've been eating a lot during your time traveling episode, but as to why you've been eating them? Well, I haven't been able to figure that out." **Ron:** "Hm…well, I know it wasn't because I enjoyed them; I remember that they tasted horrible." **Kim:** "I think I may know why. I remember catching a glimpse of Ron…moving…to Norway. It…it wasn't a happy memory…"

Kim sulked upon mentioning that. Ratchet, concerned for her, placed his hand on her shoulder. **Ratchet:** "No, I wouldn't think that it was. You and Ron are very close." **Kim:** "Yes…" **Ron:** "You know what? Now that you mention it, when I was going through all of that…grossness, I remembered living in Norway for some reason and then I remember getting angry at Shego for that and…Bueno Nacho?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, did you really have to bring up Bueno Nacho? Don't tell me that you're in the mood for Nacos again!" **Rufus:** "Mmm, Nacos." **Ron:** "No way! After more than an hour of throwing up meat cakes, just the thought of eating any meat of any kind makes me…(groan) oh…oh, no…it…it's coming up again!"

Ron rushed out and was heard throwing up again. He then walked back into the screen, moaning as was looking awfully ill. **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah…I can understand that." **Clank:** "So, the time anomalies have been bringing back all of the meat cakes that Ron had eaten, thus causing his…stomach pains?" **Ratchet:** "None of us could even imagine the kind of pain that you're in, Ron." **Kim:** "But it's safe to say that it's a lot." **Ratchet:** "Especially that one time when you were screaming a lot." **Ron:** "Uh, yeah! It felt like my stomach was going to explode!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, well, that's…not a…very pleasant picture." **Kim:** "Uh, perhaps we should leave you guys. You need to rest, Ron." **Ron:** "OK, gotcha, KP." **Ratchet:** "Try to fell better, Ron. We'll do what we can to help you out." **Ron:** "Sure thing, Ratchet. A little R&R has been doing me some good." **Clank:** "We hope to see you soon, Ron, and do not worry; I will continue to look after Rufus." **Rufus:** "Bye." **Ron:** "Of course, Clank. I know you will. See ya, guys. Oh, and KP? Now that you're with Ratchet again, you know what it is that you have to do." **Kim:** "Uh…yes…of course…"

They severed communications with Wade and Ron. **Kim:** "Um…Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "We'll talk later, right now, we have to get to Nefarious." **Kim:** "Uh…yes…"

She began to sulk as did Ratchet. He spoke under his breath. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

Suddenly, they received a transmission from Qwark. **Qwark:** "Qwark calling Ratchet, Qwark calling Ratchet. Come in, Ratchet." **Clank:** "Is that…Captain Qwark?" **Qwark:** "Clank? Well, I'll be Scrunch's uncle!" **Kim:** "Uh…what?" **Qwark:** "Where did you come from, little buddy?" **Ratchet:** "There's no time to explain that. We need to stop Nefarious from reaching the clock." **Kim:** "Lilo told us that you have found a way into his space station. We're on our way now, but you need to find a way to stall him." **Qwark:** "I'm way ahead of you guys. As a matter of fact, I'm further undercover than I've ever been before…ever! I'd…rather not talk about it." **Kim:** "No problem. I wouldn't want to hear the details, anyway." **Ratchet:** "Me neither." **Clank:** "Ditto."

Rufus groaned in a rather grossed out manner. **Clank:** "We will meet you outside the station as soon as possible."

They made their way towards the space station at breakneck speed.


	15. Chapter 15

They pushed through a not-so-difficult impasse and were able to approach the space station. They landed directly within the surrounding area of the space station and jumped out. From there, Qwark contacted him. **Qwark:** "Ratchet, come in. I'm on an asteroid inside the main perimeter. Come meet me as soon as you can." **Kim:** "Got it. We'll see you soon." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, I have triangulated Qwark's position. Sinking to your nav-unit now." **Ratchet:** "Let's go, guys."

They rushed off as fast as they could. As they continued through, they fought against several of Nefarious' robots, as well as a few unpleasant creatures. The fight through was somewhat ongoing and laborious as they were in Nefarious' territory. His robotic forces were really pummeling them. But they were more than ready for the onslaught as they have fought many of his forces before.

Eventually, they were able to find Qwark. However, when they met with him, he was wearing that…dreadful nurse disguise. They were indeed mortified and bewildered upon seeing him. **Kim:** "Uh…Qwark? What are you wearing?" **Qwark:** "Hey! Look who it is!"

He rushed over towards Clank and grabbed on to him. **Qwark:** "Welcome back, little guy! Am I glad to see you?"

He then embraced him with all his might. **Qwark:** "Those 2 over there just don't take this line of work seriously, if you know what I mean."

Rufus let out a raspberry towards Qwark. **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly, Rufus." **Qwark:** "Hey, what is the bald, pink rat doing here? Isn't he usually with that blonde kid…uh…what's his name again?" **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "Ron!" **Qwark:** "Oh, right! Uh…Stompable! I think…"

Both Kim and Ratchet slapped themselves on their foreheads. Who can blame them? **Qwark:** "Speaking of which, where is that blonde kid? I haven't seen him around at all." **Kim:** "He's out sick, right now, but let's forget about that for the moment. Are you wearing a disguise?" **Qwark:** "Ah, yes, I am. I'm glad you've noticed, miss." **Kim:** "It's…hard to…overlook." **Ratchet:** "Even if we wanted to." **Kim:** "So, what "brilliant" plan do you have for us this time, Qwark?" **Qwark:** "Oh, it is something that is truly brilliant, but before we get to that, feast your eyes on this."

He pulled out what appeared to be a tiny bomb. It looked very lackluster and unimpressive. **Ratchet:** "Uh…what is that?" **Qwark:** "It's one of those cool smoke bombs the spies use. You know, for making quick and fancy getaways."

The group unsurprisingly seemed very unimpressed by this. **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…that is…corny, even for you." **Qwark:** "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll be eating your words when this thing gets us out of a difficult situation and…oh, forget it."

He then pulled out what appeared to be a toy viewing-device and tossed it towards Ratchet. **Qwark:** "Here, it's my most ingenious, fool-proof plan yet."

Kim and Ratchet exchanged confused and dissuaded looked, then they both looked into the device.

As they looked into it, Qwark explained to them that he managed to find a way to gain access to the interiors of the space station via a trash chute. He then planned on using his ghastly disguise to escort them to an exposed thermal exhaust point, which Clank volunteered to crawl through. Through the vent, he would be able to gain access to Dr. Nefarious' personal quarters to scan him for a holo-guise; one that Ratchet would be using to bypass the guards into mission control. There, they intend to cause a lot of damage to Nefarious' operation. The visuals that came along with the explanation of the plan itself consisted of a few snapshot of the interiors, several crude drawings done with crayons and one misplaced vacation photo.

Soon enough, they were finished with clarification of the plan. Kim seemed less than impressed by what she saw. **Kim:** "Really, Qwark? You're still using crayons? You know something? Those stupid drawings coupled with this toy really do bring out even more of your childish stupidity." **Qwark:** "Hey, my presentation may not be epic, but my brilliant plan is indeed ingenious. Now, let's get to it."

Qwark walked off while the group followed after him. **Clank:** "The nurse's outfit is indeed very…off-putting." **Rufus:** "(shiver) Off-putting." **Ratchet:** "I would give anything to trade places with Ron right now; even if it included taking his stomach pains. That's much less painful than having to deal with Qwark's disguise, that's for sure." **Kim:** "Hm, surprisingly, I've seen worse. What Mr. Barken wore that one time was even more disturbing." **Ratchet:** "Oh! You mean that time when he was locked in that crate with Ron? Oh, yeah, that was horrifying. He was actually arrested by the fashion police. I couldn't even believe that was a real thing. The fashion police: the most useless kind of authorities to ever exist anywhere. It's even dumber than Club Banana."

Kim gave Ratchet a very discontent look.

They continued to make their way towards the maintenance sector of the space station. From there, they entered via a trash compactor. It was a truly repulsive situation at the very least. **Kim:** "Oh, so gross." **Qwark:** "Here we are. The final showdown between good and evil." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…a trash compactor. Epic. I only hope that your "ingenious" plan is nowhere near as anticlimactic as this place." **Rufus:** "Oh, yuck!" **Qwark:** "Can you smell that, kids? That's drama!" **Ratchet:** "I smell something and it's definitely not drama." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, it's…far too rancid to be drama." **Qwark:** "Hey, look on the bright side, you 2. At least we're not being squashed to death by the piston." **Computer** **voice:** "Trash compactor initiated."

Suddenly, the walls started to close in on them. **Computer** **voice:** "Prepare to be compacted." **Ratchet:** "Well, so much for that." **Kim:** "The walls are closing in on us! What'll we do?" **Qwark:** "Cover me! I'm about to do something impressive!"

As the walls shifted closer towards them, Qwark began to push on both sides, stopping them completely. **Qwark:** "Muscles…aching! Arms…burning! Calves, looking good."

A scanner dropped down and scanned the entire place. **Computer** **voice:** "Blockage detected in trash compactor 714. Shutting down compactors."

And with that, the walls pulled back. **Qwark:** "I did it, guys! Wasn't that incredible!?" **Kim:** "Hm, I have to admit, that wasn't the first time you've impressed us. (Whispering to Ratchet) Surprisingly, it wasn't even the second."

Ratchet giggled. **Clank:** "The troopers will be here any moment. We have to keep moving." **Kim:** "Yes, of course, we have to get out of this….garbage shoot…ew…" **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah! Yuck!"

Qwark then proceeded to kick down the door that led straight into the facility. They arrived within a hallway. **Qwark:** "The maintenance sector is crawling with Nefarious' goons. This might call for a little finesse." **Kim:** "Oh, no…please don't tell you're doing what I think you're doing."

Soon enough, 2 robots were approaching near to where they were standing. **Qwark:** "Watch and learn."

He walked up to the robots. **Kim:** "Oh, please, no! This can't be happening! Tell me this isn't happening!" **Ratchet:** "This isn't going to end well."

Qwark then approached the robot. He spoke in a fake female voice. **Qwark:** "I'm Nurse Shannon and these fine young people over here are interns/engineers. Dr. Nefarious is expecting us." **Kim:** "This is so embarrassing…" **Robot:** "You are not authorized. Prepare to die, Nurse Shannon."

The robots began attacking. **Kim:** "Heh, so much for "escorting" us through this place." **Ratchet:** "What did I tell ya?"

Rufus groaned out loud in a greatly agitated manner. As the robots attacked, Qwark ran off to take cover…again. **Qwark:** "Dang it! How did they not fall for that?" **Kim:** "Uh, because it was stupid?" **Qwark:** "Could you be a little less blunt, young lady?" **Kim:** "Sorry, hard to resist."

The entire run through of the place consisted of one vicious battle after another. Nefarious' troops were on them constantly. It made the trek through the corridor seem even longer than it really was. For each conjoint section, they were met with these battles. A few time, they required Rufus' assistance with deactivating the securities. The fight through dragged on for a good chunk of time. Thankfully, they were very tenacious and they were able to fight against the robots without any major issues. The fighting kept on until they were able to reach the duct that they were looking for. From there, Clank crawled into it and made his way toward Dr. Nefarious' private quarters.

Upon arriving, he was able to spot the maniacal doctor, himself, exactly where they intended him to be. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Computer, take dictation." **Computer** **voice:** "Go ahead, doctor." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Things to do once the clock is under my control: #1-Double-cross remaining Valkyries and retire Lord Vorselon! #2-Re-establish vendetta against organic life forms! And #3-Iron socks!"

Clank managed to scan Nefarious without raising any suspicion. **Clank:** "Holo-imager complete. I'm returning to the rendezvous point."

Shortly afterwards, Clank reunited with the group. **Qwark:** "Good work, little buddy. Now to switch on the holo-guise."

He attempted to activate it, but for some reason, it wasn't working. He made many attempts to turn it on, but still, nothing. **Qwark:** "Darn it! Why do these things not work when you need them to?"

Just then, they heard the chime of the Kimmunicator. **Qwark:** "Eh….what's that noise?"

They looked towards the device on Kim's chest as it was blinking. Kim tapped on it once. A holographic image of Wade was projected from it. **Wade:** "Perhaps you should let me handle this one, guys."

With a few clicks of his keyboard, a very realistic holographic image of Dr. Nefarious appeared before them. **Kim:** "Whoa." **Clank:** "Oh, my." **Ratchet:** "Nice going, Wade." **Qwark:** "Ah! It's Dr. Nefarious!"

He pointed his blaster at the holographic image. **Wade:** "Relax, Qwark. It's just an authentic-looking image of him. Pretty cool, huh?" **Ratchet:** "I'll say, it looks so real."

Rufus giggled then gave out 2 thumbs up. **Rufus:** "Cool." **Ratchet:** "Aright, let's do this, you guys."

They made their way towards an elevator. There, they utilized the hologram to summon the elevator and went into it. It took them all the way to the control hub at the top floor of the station. From there, they sent out the hologram as a diversion while they snuck in. The hologram then approached a somewhat familiar Terachnoid. It was Pollyx. **Kim:** "What? Pollyx? I don't believe this!"

Pollyx soon turned around and noticed the image. He had easily mistaken it for his superior. **Pollyx:** "Dr. Nefarious! I didn't expect to see you here so soon. What can I do for you, sir?" **Nefarious:** "What is the status report of the master plan?" **Pollyx:** "Well, the Hypernova Defence Laser is operational, the fleet has been dispatched and the Orvus Chamber is being analyzed thoroughly. Everything is primed and ready for you to utilize the clock for your own personal use." **Nefarious:** "Excellent. There's just one problem: I'm not Dr. Nefarious…"

The hologram then converted itself into a projected image of Wade. **Wade:** "I'm Wade, a young super genius from the planet Earth who works for the famed hero, Kim Possible." **Pollyx:** "Eh! Wha-!?"

Soon enough, Qwark, Ratchet, Kim and Clank emerged directly near Wade's projected image. Each of them had conceited smiles on their faces. **Kim:** "Hello again, Pollyx. Remember us?" **Pollyx:** "Ah! It's you guys!" **Ratchet:** "That's right! Prepare to get seriously messed up!"

And with that, they began wrecking havoc on the entire chamber. Robots were dispatched to put a stop to it and eradicate the group, but they were very formidable fighters as always; so it was to no avail. They destroyed a lot of the machinery within the entire place. Rufus did a lot of messing around with much of the machinery from the inside. Their pandemonium, however, has caused them to be locked in. From that, Kim tapped on the device on her chest. **Kim:** "Wade, can you deactivate the security of this place?" **Wade:** "Give me one second…there!"

The security was shut off. **Kim:** "Great job, Wade!" **Ratchet:** "Let's go!"

They ran back towards the elevator and descended back towards the lower levels. **Qwark:** "You know, often times when I say this, it ends in catastrophe, but what the hey? Mission accomplished."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Dr. Nefarious was seen standing before them along with several of his robot troops. **Kim:** "Oh, no!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Well, what do we have here? All of my old foes standing right here before me."

Rufus growled at him. **Rufus:** "Nefarious!"

Kim and Ratchet walked up closer towards Nefarious. **Kim:** "Dr. Nefarious, I was hoping we wouldn't run into you again." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Well, you're out of luck there, missy! And the both you had the gall to set foot on to my base after you did THIS to me!"

He pointed towards the damage on his face. **Kim:** "Hm, I have to admit, Ratchet really did leave a nice mark on that face of yours; it suits you quite well."

Both she and Ratchet laughed as they did a fist bump with one another, which aggravated Nefarious. **Ratchet:** "But enough about that. Nefarious, you can't use the clock. You don't know what you could be doing." **Kim:** "That's right. Nothing that you could ever want is worth risking the entire Universe." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Oh, but there is and I have all of you to thank for it; especially that blonde kid who clearly isn't here right now, eh…what's his name? Uh…oh, forget it!"

Rufus groaned. **Kim:** "What do you mean by that, Nefarious?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Do I need to remind you? I would be glad to, Kim Possible. Initiate super-wavy flashback mode!" **Kim:** "Uh…what?"

And with that, a number of scenes appeared one after another during his monologue that they are somehow able to see. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Let me start by saying that thanks to you, I found myself drifting through the cosmos. Do you know what it's like to be floating along on an asteroid for a long period of time? It is surprisingly boring! Nothing for a villain to do but dwell on his failure! Then one day, we arrived on Zanifar, which was called Tobolia at the time, but that's beside the point. The Fongoids managed to save us and we were free from that insufferable and seemingly endless ride through space! But, still, failure burned in my circuitry! How could I have been defeated by the likes of you? Why had the Universe been tipped in your…" **Kim:** "Hold on a moment!"

The flashback was interrupted. **Kim:** "You use crayons, too? What's with you guys and your uncanny love for crayons? Are you and Qwark both so childish?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Don't interrupt me! I'm nowhere near finished with my story! Now where was I? Drifting, asteroid, failure, Fongoids, defeated, tipped in your…ah! Now I remember! So, then, I embarked on a crusade through the inner recesses of what you call "the soul"."

The flashback continued. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "I studied Fongoid meditation, attended anger management, dabbled in yoga and attended more anger management." **Kim:** "Heh! A lot of good that anger management did for you." **Dr. Nefarious:** "I said don't interrupt me, girl! So then, one day, I went on a spirit walk on planet Quantos." **Ratchet:** "And how did you get to Quantos?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Let's just say the story behind that is far too complicated to go into details." **Kim:** "Fine, let's go with that." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "So then, it was there that I finally found what I had been missing: The Great Clock!" **Kim:** "Oh, no, you can't be serious!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Oh, but I am, Miss Possible."

The flashback had ceased. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "With the clock under my control, I'll be able to wrong all the rights in the Universe. Every villain who has ever stumbled will get a do-over, including the ones that you have faced. Dr. Drakken! Shego! Monkey Fist! Duff Killigan! Professor Dementor! That…that guy with the mullet that says "seriously" over and over again." **Kim:** "Motor Ed." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Yes! That one! They as well as every other villain will triumph while every protagonist's triumph will be reversed! Until finally, a new present is created in which the heroes always lose!"

He laughed maniacally as Kim and Ratchet stared back at him, greatly appalled by his plan. **Kim:** "That…that's terrible!" **Ratchet:** "That won't happen! We will stop you, Nefarious!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Oh, we'll see about that. Guards!"

Kim took on a fighting stance. Just then, Qwark grabbed on to her, Ratchet and Clank and held them in his arm. **Qwark:** "Hang on, cadets!"

He tossed the smoke bomb, letting out a massive haze. When it cleared, nothing happened… **Qwark:** "Well that was 5 bolts wasted."

Much time later, Ratchet and Clank were attached to an asteroid, about to be flung by a massive slingshot. Kim and Qwark were to the side, in handcuffs near Dr. Nefarious. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "How do you like my Asteroid Flinger 5000? I had it installed in the event I ever needed a super ironic death scenario." **Kim:** "Hm, it seems incredibly absurd and overemphasized, so it's most certainly your kind of thing."

Nefarious glared at her. **Ratchet:** "Nefarious, you're making a mistake!" **Kim:** "He's right! Don't do this! Stop while you're ahead before you destroy everything!" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Hmph! Your pleadings are useless. Bon Voyage, my old nemeses. Oh! And don't worry, Ratchet, I won't let the girl die horribly like you're going to."

He laughed maniacally as he was about to push the big, red button. But then, his system crashed again. He was picking up on the signal of the same soap opera that he always does. Everyone had awkward looks amongst one another. One of Nefarious' robots moved his hand and was about to make him push the button. Kim looked at Ratchet, devastated. **Ratchet:** "Kim-I…I…"

The asteroid was shot out, Ratchet and Clank were both screaming as they were hurtled out. **Kim:** "RATCHET!" **Rufus:** "Claaaaaaank!"

Several hours later, Ratchet awoke on a far, distant planet known as Morklon. Beside him was the vessel that he had been using to collect the Zoni. He soon noticed that he was surrounded by a mysterious white light. **Ratchet:** "What the…? What is this?"

Clank stood nearby, also surrounded by the white light. A few Zoni floated near him. **Clank:** "It appears the Zoni have protected us during the crash." **Zoni:** "He must not reach the clock."

They then returned into the vessel as Ratchet held it out. **Ratchet:** "Thanks for the help, you guys."

He looked at Clank who looked back at him in a displeased manner. **Ratchet:** "What? I'll give them back."

Clank shrugged his shoulders. **Clank:** "Ratchet, we do not have a lot of time." **Ratchet:** "I know, we have to get off of this backwater planet. I have to get back to Kim! I need to tell her that I…I…"

He hesitated as he sulked. Clank placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. **Clank:** "I know what it is that you need to do. But let us focus on finding a way off of this planet." **Ratchet:** "Yes…"

And with that, they were on their way.

Meanwhile, back on Nefarious' space station, Kim was being escorted to a cell by Nefarious' robots. She was still devastated by what had happened to Ratchet. From the devastation, she recollected something that occurred several days ago.

It was back when she was within her and Ron's apartment. She sat down at a small, round table by herself. Suddenly, Ron walked up to her. **Ron:** "Hey, KP! Guess what?" **Kim:** "What is it, Ron?" **Ron:** "I just received a management position at the Upperton Smarty Mart!" **Kim:** "Wow! That's great news! You're really moving up in the world." **Ron:** "Yep, but that means I'll need to move to Upperton for the job." **Kim:** "Of course, I knew that. So, when do we start leaving for Upperton?" **Ron:** "Uh…actually…I'm going to be moving, not you."

She was shocked to hear him say this. **Kim:** "What? But…but…we agreed to always stay together." **Ron:** "No, KP, you insisted on having me agree to that; I didn't make any promises to you."

She then became saddened. **Kim:** "You…you didn't…? No…we have to stay together. I need to be with you. I can't…I have to stay with you!" **Ron:** "And why's that? So that you can continue to use me to avoid being with Ratchet?" **Kim:** "What? No! Don't be ridiculous! I told you, we talked about this; we both feel that we shouldn't be together." **Ron:** "And why is that? Because you're a human and he's a Lombax? So what? You love him, KP! There really is no reason to turn away from that." **Kim:** "But he's millions of light years away…and you're a lot closer…" **Ron:** "Big deal! Millions of light years away! That's not far enough to keep you guys away from each other! You can just hop into one of your dad's specially made spacecrafts and you'll be right there with Ratchet in like a split second. You know that he's always happy to see you. Heck! You both reignited Dr. P.'s dream of building the ISSF and inspired him to do so much more just to bring you both closer together, regardless of lightyears!"

She became more and more distressed. **Kim:** "No…I can't….I shouldn't…he…and I…we're just…too different…species…" **Ron:** "And who officially decided that you can't be together because of that!? You're only doing this just to make a bunch of people who want you to be normal happy! They don't know you and Ratchet like the people who are part of your life do. Everyone else sees you has being in some bizarre relationship with an alien but the people who do know you: your friends and family; they see both of you as something more than that! They see you as 2 people that care about each other, a lot. I know you want to be with him, KP! I've seen it eat away at you just trying to avoid him! You have to go back to him! You have to embrace your feelings for him and accept them! Nevermind what everyone else thinks!"

Kim was greatly saddened by this. **Kim:** "Ron…I…we…" **Ron:** "No! I've had it! I can't let you continue to hurt yourself just because people think that you have to be with someone the same species as you! I won't stand in between you and Ratchet anymore! You have told me many times that I have to grow up! Well, I am and now you have to do the same! I'm done with this!"

He then went over to Kim and kissed her on the cheek. **Ron:** "Goodbye, KP. I'll…always care about you…"

He walked out on her. She was left by herself, lamenting on his words.

After the flashback, Kim's sadness slowly and gradually developed into rage. **Kim:** "I had…so many chances…to tell him…how I feel about him…and I…I blew every-single-one of them…! And now…he is…and I…"

Sure enough, her rage greatly intensified. Her Centurion Armor reacted to this extreme emotion immediately. **Kim:** "NEFARIOUS!"

Much time later, Ratchet and Clank returned to the space station via an Agorian star cruiser. They landed near Aphelion and got out. Aphelion noticed them almost immediately. **Aphelion:** "Oh! Where did you both come from?" **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah, long story short, Nefarious tossed us out on an asteroid, so after a number of unusual events…we managed to grab an Agorian star ship in order to get back here." **Aphelion:** "Oh! Uh…wow…you both have most certainly been through a lot." **Clank:** "That would be putting it lightly." **Aphelion:** "By the way, I'm picking up on massive energy readings emanating from the Centurion Project. The readings indicate that the user is in a highly agitated state, causing the mechanical armor to reach almost unsustainable levels." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no! Kim! We have to find her!" **Clank:** "I agree. We must locate Miss Possible before she sustains any serious harm to herself." **Ratchet:** "Aphelion, upload those readings to our nav-unit. Let's get going, Clank!"

They rushed off immediately. They scampered through the entire place frantically and ceaselessly, searching for Kim. They were soon able to find her. They noticed that her suit was glowing from the massive amounts of energy emanating off of her. Her headpiece had also been seen covering her head. Numerous weapons have emerged from the suit. She was ravaging through the place in an uncontrollable state of blind anger and emotional distress. Ratchet was very devastated to see her like this. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no…KIM!"

He kept calling to her until she looked directly towards him. She spotted him immediately. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

Her suit powered down as she rushed towards him. Her headpiece retracted, allowing her hair to flow out freely. She rapidly approached him and the 2 embraced. **Kim:** "Oh, Ratchet! I thought you were…I'm so glad to see you again!" **Ratchet:** "Same here. I was worried about you."

Rufus emerged from a small compartment Kim's armor; he leapt towards Clank, overjoyed. **Clank:** "It is good to see you again, Rufus."

Kim and Ratchet pulled away from each other. She clasped her hands together as she hung her arms down in front of her. **Kim:** "Um…Ratchet? There…there's something that I have to tell you…" **Ratchet:** "Our feelings can wait, Kim. Right now, we have to stop Nefarious before he reaches the clock." **Clank:** "Yes, we must hurry, there is not much time." **Rufus:** "Yeah, let's go!"

Ratchet and Clank rushed off, Kim stood by for a bit, almost as though she was elated. **Kim:** "Ratchet…"

She then ran after them. They ran through the area together. They did not hesitate for a second as time was very much short. They decimated every robot in their way, showing no mercy against even one. They were fighting through quite viciously as they needed to get to and stop Nefarious before he could reach the clock and misuse it. They progressed on without hesitating until they were able to reach Nefarious. They then rushed out to stop him on his tracks. **Ratchet:** "That's far enough, Nefarious! Step away from the transporter!"

Nefarious turned around and noticed them immediately. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You! How is this possible!? You should be dead!" **Ratchet:** "Let's just say Kim Possible isn't the only one who can do anything!" **Clank:** "On behalf of galactic authorities, we hereby charge you with willful disruption of the space-time continuum."

Dr. Nefarious walked up to them. **Kim:** "This has gone off far too long. Shut down the transporter and surrender now or we will make you submit the hard way." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Ha! You and your friends can't make me do anything, girl! And you, Clank, look at you. Free for the first time in years, inches away from your destiny and what do you do? You run right back to playing backpack to a squishy. You're nothing but a pathetic sidekick."

Rufus growled at Nefarious. **Lawrence:** "We should hang out sometime." **Ratchet:** "That's it! No one talks to Clank like that. You've pushed us too far, Nefarious! You can say whatever horrible things you want about me, but don't ever call my best pal a pathetic sidekick!" **Kim:** "Whoa! Go, Ratchet!" **Rufus:** "Yay! Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "When this is over, I'll back whatever decision you make, Clank." **Kim:** "Same here." **Rufus:** "Yay! Clank!" **Ratchet:** "But first, how about one last hoorah so we can kick this guy's butt?" **Kim:** "I know I'm all for that." **Rufus:** "Yeah!" **Clank:** "OK, let us go for it." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "When I'm finished killing you, I think I'll rewind time so I can do it again. And again. And again!" **Kim:** "We will never let that happen!"

The epic battle began after Nefarious ordered Lawrence to send their flying saucer out of harm's way. The first part of the fight took place on one part of the circular platform that surrounded the entire space station. The uh…nefarious mastermind was really giving our young heroes his all, but so were they. Kim's Centurion Armor has once again proven to be able to go a great distance in the epic battle.

Another phase involved the entire circular platform when the villains had their Hypernova Defence Laser, which was just recently fixed, directed towards them. Ratchet and Kim utilized their hover boots to evade the laser as it gave chase. As the battle persisted on, the platform was being broken up bit by bit. This forced them to continue their fight on the saucer.

While the battle continued, Lawrence initiated the autopilot on the saucer, at Nefarious' orders. The battle became even more intense than it was earlier. Nefarious was on them harder than before. But they endured and persisted against him. They kept at this battle until they were able to subdue him.

As he was defeated, he fell and crashed his head on the saucer so hard that his system went haywire. It then picked up on multiple signals. As that took place, the saucer hurtled straight towards the space station. **Kim:** "Oh, crud! What'll we do!?"

Ratchet ran towards Nefarious, grabbed his head and held it in front of him. **Ratchet:** "Nefarious! How do we disengage the autopilot!?"

Nefarious was still picking up on multiple signals. **Ratchet:** "Come on! Snap out of it!"

He slapped Nefarious, causing him to move around as he picked up on another signal before he shut down completely and fell over. **Kim:** "Um, perhaps we should find Lawrence before he takes the…"

Just then, Lawrence, on board an escape pod, snagged Nefarious and flew off. **Ratchet:** "Escape pod?" **Computer** **voice:** "20 seconds until impact." **Ratchet:** "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Suddenly, Azimuth flew in on his ship. **Azimuth:** "Ratchet!" **Kim:** "Not today!" **Azimuth:** "Come on! You're going to have to jump!"

Ratchet grabbed on to Kim's hand as they ran towards Azimuth's ship, Clank attached himself to Ratchet's back, they jumped and grabbed on to his ship as it flew away from the saucer. The saucer then crashed into the space station, causing it to blow up. Aphelion and Azimuth's ship flew away from the space station.


	17. Chapter 17

Later on, they arrived at the Great Clock. They were a good distance away from the Orvus Chamber. **Kim:** "So, there really isn't any way that we can talk you out if this." **Clank:** "That is right. We have been on many adventures but the clock needs someone to protect it. It is what I was built for." **Ratchet:** "Well then…I guess this is it." **Clank:** "Yes…it is…"

Both Ratchet and Clank embraced each other. Kim stood by as she observed this. Rufus whimpered. **Rufus:** "Clank…"

Clank then let go and went for Rufus. **Clank:** "I will miss you, too, Rufus. We have had our fair share of fun together."

Rufus then smiled. **Rufus:** "Yeah…" **Azimuth:** "Wait, so that's it? What about…what about the Lombaxes?" **Kim:** "Oh, give it a rest already, will ya? We can't use the clock to bring them back. You agreed to accept that if it's to be true, right?" **Azimuth:** "You insolent girl…!" **Ratchet:** "No, she's right. The Lombaxes aren't in danger. They just moved on. And we'll find them. But the past stays where it is. Come on, pal. We'll walk you in."

They made their way towards the chamber. **Ratchet:** "You were never a sidekick. You do know that, right?" **Clank:** "I always thought that you were the sidekick. (giggle)" **Kim:** "Clank…" **Clank:** "Now, now, Miss Possible. He will not need to worry considering you will still be with him." **Kim:** "Yeah, that reminds me. Ratchet? There's…something that I wanted to tell you." **Ratchet:** "Uh, actually, there's something that I wanted to say to you, too, the truth is that I…I…" **Azimuth:** "No…no…this…this can't be happening! No! NO! Where do you think you're going!? Stop right there! I SAID STOP!"

He shot an energy projectile towards Ratchet. Kim noticed this. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

She rushed towards him and attempted to save him but they were both struck hard. Kim collapsed on the floor, Ratchet held his chest while squinting in pain. He looked towards Kim. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

He collapsed and fell off the ledge. Clank ran towards him. **Clank:** "Ratchet!"

Clank turned the other way and rushed towards Kim. As he examined her, he was shocked and devastated. **Clank:** "No…she is…they are both…"

He then looked up towards Azimuth, who was deeply angered. He made his way towards the chamber, Clank gave chase. Sigmund helped out by fighting off Azimuth, keeping him from advancing. They fought diligently as Clank rushed over towards the chamber as fast as he could. Sigmund was really giving his all against Azimuth and he was able to hold him back long enough for Clank to reach the chamber.

As he ran in, he slammed on a big, red button, shutting the door and locking Azimuth out. Azimuth screamed in rage from directly outside, demanding Clank to open the door. Clank then approached the lever. As he stood before it, the voices of Orvus, his friends and Sigmund echoed in his head. But then, the Plumber's voice came afterwards, telling him to "not risk more than 6 minutes". **Clank:** "6…minutes."

And with that, he jumped up and pulled the lever slightly to the left, reversing time to before Kim and Ratchet were both killed. From there, time stood still around him, Azimuth had just shot out his projectile towards Ratchet and Kim was about to rush towards him. Clank then ran towards Ratchet as he pushed Kim out of the way. **Clank:** "Miss Possible! Stay out of the way!"

Clank leapt towards Ratchet and pushed him down on his back. The blast just missed them but it destroyed the platforms to the chamber. As they got up, Ratchet looked towards Azimuth, shocked over the realization that Azimuth tried to kill him. Azimuth then rushed towards the chamber. **Ratchet:** "General! Wait!"

Suddenly, Kim suffered from another headache attack. Ratchet looked over towards her. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

He rushed towards her as she collapsed on the floor. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

He tended to her as did Clank, but Clank seemed relieved as he examined her. **Clank:** "It is alright; she just lost consciousness."

Ratchet also seemed relieved, but was still saddened. **Clank:** "Ratchet, we much chase after him. He must not misuse the clock." **Ratchet:** "But…but what about Kim?" **Clank:** "Do not worry about her. We must make our way towards the Orvus Chamber. There is not much time." **Ratchet:** "But…" **Clank:** "She would be furious if do not go after him." **Ratchet:** "You're right. She would want us to continue on even if we have to leave her behind. Let's get moving."

They rushed off, however, Ratchet stopped to look back towards Kim. **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kim, I'll come back for you. I promise."

He continued to give chase. As he did, Azimuth made every attempt he could to stop him. They also conversed with each other along the way. **Azimuth:** "I'm sorry, Ratchet! I've come too far to fail now!" **Ratchet:** "General! What are you doing?" **Azimuth:** "Correcting a mistake! The Lombaxes are coming home: with or without your help!"

He bombed rails and ramps, making every stride to derail Ratchet's advances but the young Lombax was always quick on his feet. It would have taken a lot more than just a few bombs to stop him. **Ratchet:** "General! You have to stop this! You can't change the past!" **Azimuth:** "Can't!? Ha! Never could let go of consequence, can you?" **Ratchet:** "General, please!" **Azimuth:** "I can't let you get in the way!" **Clank:** "Ratchet, we can not let him touch that lever."

Ratchet chased after Azimuth all the way into the chamber.

At that time, Kim regained consciousness. She sat up as she held her head, cringing. She then looked up and noticed Azimuth entering the chamber. An extremely tense look appeared on her face. **Kim:** "Azimuth!"

As Azimuth entered the chamber, he made his way towards the lever, Sigmund attempted to stop him. He put up a good fight but was knocked out of the way. Azimuth then went back for the lever and pulled it all the way to the left. **Computer** **voice:** "Time shift initiated."

Ratchet arrived within the chamber but it was already too late. The lever was encased in its shell and descended. Azimuth stood before him, still greatly furious. From there, they fought each other.

It was arguably the most difficult fight that Ratchet ever had to undertake as it was very disheartening for him. Azimuth shouted at him, angered by his supposed change of heart and not agreeing to help him change the past. He was saying all sorts of horrible things to Ratchet. His words were perhaps more devastating to the young Lombax than his attacks. As they fought, the entire place was falling into disarray from their fight; that as well as the incredibly unstable practicality of the chamber's main controls. Everything around them was being affected and gradually, the visual affects began to suffice.

A little afterwards, they stopped for a bit to catch their breaths. **Ratchet:** "General, please, you have to stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" **Azimuth:** "Too late, Ratchet! I've made up my mind! This needs to be done and if you're not with me, then I must end you."

He was about to strike again, but then Kim arrived and slammed him down; she was indeed furious. Ratchet was elated to see her again. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

She looked at Ratchet and smiled. Just then, Azimuth knocked her back. She fell to the ground. **Ratchet:** "No!" **Azimuth:** "I never liked you, girl! Ever since we started this, you have been nothing but a hindrance and an annoyance! You've held us back far too many times!" **Ratchet:** "Don't say that about her! None of that is true! She's always been helpful! She's been more than capable of aiding us; always has! She's the most amazing girl I have ever known! She's strong, she can handle any impossible situation! She's very brave and wonderful and I…I…" **Azimuth:** "Don't…say it!"

He hesitated for a bit. **Ratchet:** "I love her…" **Azimuth:** "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!" **Ratchet:** "No! I do! I…"

He then looked towards Kim; she looked back towards him as well. They both had the same sad looks in their eyes. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

There was a slight change in her face; she was indeed emotional as well. **Kim:** "I love you, too, Ratchet."

Soon enough, he ran towards her. As he approached her, they grabbed on to each other and they kissed. It was a truly wonderful moment. Clank and Rufus smiled as they observed this, but Azimuth was deeply enraged. As they pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes. **Kim:** "Took you long enough." **Ratchet:** "Same to you."

Azimuth's rage intensified. He was pushed beyond his breaking point. **Azimuth:** "Disgusting! You are a disgrace to our kind for becoming infatuated with that…that human! It is apparent that you are beyond saving if things continue this way! Once I change the past, I'll make certain that you and that girl never meet!" **Kim:** "I won't let that happen, Azimuth!" **Ratchet:** "Me neither."

And so the battle continued on, this time, Kim was helping with the fight. She fought really hard against Azimuth, striking harder blows than Ratchet. She seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. Given that he had belittled her time and again, it really was no surprise. The battle continued on and as it did, the condition of the place grew worse but they did not stop. Azimuth has shown to be a very strong and capable fighter as he had many years of experience under his belt, but he was able to endure against the combined efforts and strengths of Kim and Ratchet for so long.

They were eventually able to subdue him. The lever ascended, Kim and Ratchet ran towards it and attempted to pull it back up. But it broke off and there was no way to stop the time shift. **Kim:** "Uh, that's not good…"

The machine continued to malfunction as a beam of energy shot out from the lever directly above it. The condition of the place continued to worsen. **Azimuth:** "What's going on!? Why isn't it working!?" **Ratchet:** "It's what we've been trying to tell you, Azimuth! The clock is NOT a time machine! It was not made to alter time, only keep it!"

Azimuth was devastated. **Azimuth:** "No…you mean…there really isn't a way to fix the past? Or bring back your parents?" **Kim:** "No! There isn't! And now look what you've done! You've been consumed by your obsession with fixing your mistake and bringing back the Lombaxes so much that you've tossed aside reason and logic! You've been blind to what you have become! You've disregarded all those around you and the consequences to your impulsive actions. You attempted to make another mistake for the same reason that you made the last one: because you thought that it was the right thing to do! You haven't changed at all!" **Azimuth:** "You're right…about everything…about me…I was blind…I failed to see everything in front of me for what it really is…including you, young lady. But not anymore."

He made his way towards the master control. **Ratchet:** "Alister! What are you doing?" **Azimuth:** "Something that needs to be done!"

He got up to the control switch; he then took one more look towards Kim as she stood near Ratchet. **Azimuth:** "Kimberly Possible! Take good care of Ratchet! Always look after him!"

Kim glanced back towards him with a sad look in her eyes. **Kim:** "You know I will."

He smiled at her and then shoved his Omniwrench into the lever slot, he pushed on to it. **Ratchet:** "Alister! NO!"

Before Ratchet could do anything, Kim grabbed on to him and held him close. **Kim:** "Ratchet! There's nothing you can do."

Azimuth continued to push on his Omniwrench. **Azimuth:** "You were right all along, Kaden. The boy needed to make his own choices, outside the influence of our people. That girl has made him the happiest he's ever been. I know you would have been proud of him, as am I."

Azimuth managed to switch off the machine. From there, a massive surge of energy flowed intensely from the switch as Ratchet, Kim and Clank leapt away from it.

All was calm; the pandemonium subsided. Kim and Ratchet held on to each other as they lied on the floor. They looked up and were both shocked by what they saw. Azimuth was lying on the floor near the master switch, lifeless. **Kim:** "Oh, no…"

They walked up to him. **Kim:** "Azimuth…"

Clank went to check on him. He shook his head, saddened. Ratchet looked over towards Azimuth's pocket watch near his body and picked it up. He looked into it the picture of his father and Azimuth. **Clank:** "He did a brave thing. You should be proud of him."

They stood by for a bit. Ratchet sulked. **Clank:** "I will…give you both some space…"

Clank walked off. **Kim:** "Yeah, perhaps I should also…"

She was about to walk away, but then, Ratchet very quickly grabbed on to her wrist. **Ratchet:** "K-Kimberly, wait!"

She looked back toward him as he looked at her. **Ratchet:** "Stay with me…please…"

She continued looking towards him, she bent down and they both embraced.

Much time later, the clock was being fixed up by Ratchet and the Zoni that he had collected. Kim sat down on a bench, drinking an unusual liquid of sorts as Sigmund stood near her. **Sigmund:** "There you go, Miss Possible. This Quantum Removal Serum should purge your body of all of those temporal aftereffects" **Kim:** "Thanks, Sigmund. I can already feel my head clearing up. This should put a stop to all of those headache attacks." **Sigmund:** "I'm certain your friend will also feel better once he starts taking this serum." **Kim:** "So am I; I just hope that he is able to hold it down." **Sigmund:** "So do I; I just can't believe that you and your friend have traveled through time before." **Kim:** "Me neither. The whole thing was really strange and with how messed up it was, no wonder why I couldn't remember it. I'm just glad that things are back to the way they're supposed to be. I hope I never have to experience anything like that ever again." **Ratchet:** "Well, now that we've taken care of everything, there's only one more thing left to fix."

He reinserted the plug that was removed by Lawrence earlier; restoring the holographic image of Orvus. **Computer** **voice:** "Time keeper restored." **Ratchet:** "I'll leave you 2 alone. Let's go, Kimberly."

He walked out; Kim got up and went towards him. They held each other's hands as they walked out. They stopped as Ratchet looked back towards Clank. **Ratchet:** "Take care of yourself, pal."

He then proceeded back towards the ship with Kim. Rufus, standing on Kim's shoulder, looked back towards Clank and waved goodbye. Clank went on to continue playing Orvus' recording but then stopped it shortly afterwards. **Clank:** "I can not stay. I am sorry, but discovering my family has made me realize that I can not leave Ratchet, not until he finds his own. I hope you understand." **Sigmund:** "You're leaving?"

Sigmund went on to check on himself. **Sigmund:** "Energy output normal, harmonic stabilizers stable. Why aren't I freaking out?"

Clank retrieved the ChronoScepter and walked up to Sigmund with it. **Clank:** "Perhaps you are ready to be promoted."

He handed the scepter over to Sigmund. **Sigmund:** "Senior Caretaker?"

He accepted the scepter with much zeal. **Sigmund:** "Whoopee! Thank you, sir." **Clank:** "Take care, Sigmund."

Clank ran off after Ratchet and Kim. Sigmund continued the recording. From it, Orvus revealed that he is happy with Clank making his own decisions regardless of whether or not he were to accept his position as the new caretaker in Orvus' steed. Ratchet was just about ready to take off; he was sulking over the thought of leaving Clank behind. Kim placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she smiled at him to reassure him. He smiled at her, but only a little. Rufus was seen on Kim's shoulder, looking at Ratchet as well. Clank ran back towards the ship and jumped in just as it was about to close. He sat down right next to Kim. She and Ratchet took notice of Clank immediately; they were overjoyed that he decided to stay with them. Rufus was especially jubilant to see him. And with that, they took off and left the clock.


	18. Chapter 18

Later on that day, everyone met back within the ISSF. There, they sat at a circular table within the dining room of the space station's main apartment. They were enjoying a delicious pallid-color soup. Some of them were eating it awfully fast, others took their time. Ratchet, however, had barely eaten his. He was just stirring his spoon around in his soup while sulking. Ron was happily eating it up. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it a lot. **Ron:** "Mm, mm! That sure is some good soup, Mrs. P. Man, it feels so good to start eating again." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Well, I thought I would start you off with making you a clear soup so that it would be easy on your stomach. Plus, having it made with vegetables would really help to add some nutrients back into your body." **Wade:** "I have to say it was pretty genius of you to make a vegetable consommé, considering Ron won't eat any meat at the moment, in addition to the nutrients that he was deprived of for too long." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Well, that was the general idea, Wade." **Dr.** **P.:** "Mm, I have to say, you really outdone yourself yet again, Dr. Possible; another delectable meal and no junk food in sight." **Mrs.** **P.:** "I'm so glad that it's to your liking, Dr. Possible."

She kissed her husband on the cheek. **Jim:** "Mom, can we have some more consommé, please?" **Tim:** "Yeah, this is really good."

Mrs. Possible chortled a little. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Certainly, boys. I've made more than enough consommé for everyone."

She got up and took both of her sons' bowls then walked off with them. **Dr.** **P.:** "So, Clank. I can't even begin to tell you how great it is to have you back here with us." **Clank:** "I am glad to be back here with everyone, Dr. Possible. Although, I have not been aware of how long I was gone. I am sorry to have worried all of you." **Ron:** "Hey, don't worry about it, buddy. It's not like you did this to us on purpose. We're just thankful that nothing really terrible happened to you. We missed you, that's all." **Clank:** "Yes, I am grateful to hear that from you, Ron, although I can not help but feel especially remorseful for Rufus being involved in this." **Ron:** "You don't have to worry about that, either. I'm just happy to have my little buddy back." **Rufus:** "Yeah!" **Ron:** "Both of my little buddies."

Clank smiled at him. **Kim:** "Oh, without a doubt. Things just weren't the same without either of you around. It's good to have everything back to normal."

Mrs. Possible returned with some more soup for the boys, she then looked towards Ratchet; she was concerned for him. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Ratchet, you've barely touched your soup. Is it not to your liking?" **Ratchet:** "Huh? Oh, no, Mrs. Possible, your vegetable consommé is delicious and very healthy, too. It's just…"

His eyelids dropped a little more. **Mrs.** **P.:** "A lot has happened to you." **Ratchet:** "That would be putting it very lightly, ma'am. I went from trying to locate Clank to finding another Lombax and then losing him. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have Clank back, but…losing Alister…it hurts…" **Dr.** **P.:** "Ah, yes, I remember hearing about this Alister Azimuth. He didn't seem like a nice guy what with him belittling my Kimmicub and all that…" **Mrs.** **P.:** "But he was a Lombax; perhaps the only member of your race that you were able to find. I take it that meant a lot to you." **Ratchet:** "Yes…It did…" **Dr.** **P.:** "That guy must have been the closest thing to family that you've ever had." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Not to mention that he knew your father." **Dr.** **P.:** "We are terribly sorry for your loss, Ratchet."

Ratchet continued to sulk, Mrs. Possible walked up to him. She placed her hand behind him. **Mrs.** **P.:** "You know, if it makes you feel any better, we just want to let you know that you will always have a family amongst us. It may not be the same as having a Lombax family, but I only hope that it at least means something to you."

He looked at everyone as they looked at him and smiled. A tiny smile then grew on his face. **Ratchet:** "It's good enough. At least I know that I'll never be completely alone. Besides, the Lombaxes shouldn't be the only kind of people that are important to me."

He looked to his left as he smiled a bit more. **Ratchet:** "And there are some that mean a lot more than that."

Kim smiled as she looked back towards him. **Ratchet:** "Thanks, guys."

Everyone around him seemed very happy indeed. He then turned his gaze toward Ron; a sly sneer appeared on his face. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Ron? Once you start feeling better, maybe we could go out for some Nacos."

Ron then nearly gagged. **Ron:** "Ratchet! You know that I can't even think about eating meat after what I've been through!"

Ratchet laughed a little. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know; thought I might get back at you for that one time when you kept asking for them."

He continued laughing as Ron glanced back towards him in an irritated manner. Kim laughed well. They both got up and walked towards the living room together. Everyone else watched as they did. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Well, that wasn't very nice." **Dr.** **P.:** "Huh, his mood seemed to have changed awfully fast; he's already starting to feel better." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Hm, now that you mention it, he did seem to cheer up bit." **Dr.** **P.:** "I say, it does feel good to see that young Lombax smile again." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Yeah, I agree."

Ron, despite his irritation, also seemed glad to see Ratchet in a better mood.

Much time later, Ron was still eating. He eventually finished up. **Ron:** "I'm done. Man, that was good." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Well, you sure took your time, Ron. You've spent 2 hours eating after all, not to mention that you've had several servings." **Ron:** "Oh, sorry that I spent so long eating, Mrs. P. Not to mention eating so much." **Mrs.** **P.:** "Oh, don't worry about it, Ron. Take as much time as you need and eat as much as you like. You have been suffering from an unusual stomachache, after all."

She removed Ron's bowl and walked off. **Dr.** **P.:** "I must say, I sure am glad for that Sigmund guy to provide you and Kimmicub with that serum to rid you of what it was that caused your conditions. That was awfully nice of him." **Clank:** "Yes, he has been most helpful towards us when we were still at the Great Clock. Isn't that right, Rufus?" **Rufus:** "Mm, hm!" **Wade:** "Well, it was really nice to get the chance to talk to him. I've learned so much about that giant, mechanical marvel. It was incredible, just absolutely amazing." **Jim:** "So, Clank, that clock really isn't a time machine, huh?" **Clank:** "No, it is a contingency project created to maintain temporal balance in the Universe in order to prevent the Universe from collapsing in on itself." **Tim:** "That's really cool!" **Jim:** "Yeah, it does sound cool." **Tim:** "Too bad it's not a time machine, though." **Jim:** "I know, so anticlimactic." **Tim:** "A total bummer." **Dr.** **P.:** "Oh, well, can't win 'em all, boys. That's just how the Universe turns. Besides, it's probably better for the Great Clock to not be a time machine. From what I have heard, that would be a given. Just the thought of it makes my skin crawl. (shiver)" **Mrs.** **P.:** "Honey!"

Mrs. Possible was peering into the living room. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Over here. Come look at this!"

Dr. Possible got himself up and went over to peer into the living room as well. **Dr.** **P.:** "Well, I'll be. It's about time."

Wade, Ron and Clank got themselves up and made their way towards the living room. **Wade:** "What? What is it, guys?"

As soon as they looked in, they smiled. **Jim:** "Hey! What's going on?" **Tim:** "Let me see!"

The boys cut through and looked into the living room. **Jim:** "Ooh! Look at that!" **Tim:** "I know! Let's bug em!"

Before the boys could rush in, Dr. Possible slammed his hand on a big, red button, which dropped a clear wall within the doorway. **Dr.** **P.:** "Uh, hey, boys, how about we get to working on that secret project that I've been wanting to work with you?" **Jim:** "Oh, right, the secret project." **Tim:** "Far out, I almost forgot about that." **Jim:** "Hicka-bicka boo?" **Tim:** "Hoo-sha!"

They did a high-5 with each other. **Jim,** **Tim:** "Let's go!"

They ran off as Dr. Possible followed after them. **Wade:** "I better get going, too; got a lot of alien data to look into."

Wade walked off as did Mrs. Possible. She then stopped and looked back. **Mrs.** **P.:** "Ron? Clank? Aren't you boys coming?" **Ron:** "In a minute, Mrs. P." **Clank:** "Yes, we will depart from here momentarily." **Mrs.** **P.:** "OK…come meet with us soon."

With that, she walked off. **Clank:** "Duly noted, Mrs. Possible."

Ron, Clank and Rufus continued looking into the living room. There, Ratchet and Kim sat next to each other on the sofa. They were asleep as they were leaning up on each other. There were also holding hands.

THE END


End file.
